iced peach tea
by liulishu
Summary: a story where the girl changes the boy's life,the countless obstacles they meet,the rhythms to their bond,the fated enemy that tears all happiness,their mutual love which grows by time,the priceless moments these two encounter as they find their way towards each other's heart and soul. Protect.Cherish.Bonds.Friendship.Past.Hatred.Fate.Change and Love. hitsuhina. matsugin. ichiruki.
1. the long lost friendship

Iced peach tea ~by私は桜が好き

The title iced peach tea is named after the icy attitude of hitsugaya toushiro, while peach is referring to the name of hinamori momo. This story is originally written by me, and the anime/manga belongs to kubo tite. This story may contain some information that doesn't suit for children under the age of 13.

And please review!

Chapter 1

Hinamori's P.O.V.(A.K.A. the I in this story refers to hinamori)

It's the start of a new year, the flowers are starting to bloom, the city has started its own daily life, all the people of the city have something to focus on. The students walking to school, the adults driving to their workplace, the children walking with their parents to kindergarten, the college students gathering together to either form a study group or just hang out.

Everything's going the way it should be. As for I, a 17 year old girl named hinamori momo, an average student who goes to a prestigious school for the extremely rich and smart. I may not have a rich background, but what I do have is a brain. I got into the most prestigious school in karakura, Tsuki Academy, with a scholarship and top honors. There are reasons why I go to Tsuki academy, a better opportunity in education, while the other reason is because of a certain childhood friend. He has white hair, teal eyes, his slim, but somewhat short considering his age. We were friends back when I was 7, we were in the same grade school, and he would usually come over to my house to visit me and my grandma. We were quite close back then, even the best of friends, but during his 10th birthday, he switched schools without even telling me the reason. All he said was "I'm switching schools, I don't have any other choice, I'm sorry". Ever since then, we never contacted or seen each other. I was angry at him, for suddenly transferring schools and not contacting me. But I was still anxious to see him, hoping that we could somewhat be friends again. But during the age of 13, I found out that he transferred to tsuki academy, I was anxious to see him, so I applied for the school. After applying to tsuki academy, we never spoke much to each other, we used to be the best of friends, but now, we're even more apart then strangers, we only spoke to each other a few sentences, our friendship never healing. I guess I was wrong to even believe that he would still want to be my friend after even parting for so long. Even so, I couldn't just back out of the school, I continued on the path, only the different thing was that we were suppose to go on the same road, I choose the left road, while you choose the right road, so close yet so far. But it wasn't completely hard being on a different road as you, I made friends, I scored good grades on my examination papers, I even turned out to be the trustworthy vice-captain and underling of a kind and gentle person whom I like.

Everything was going on peacefully, the hallways of the school were crowded as usual, but it all seemed liked a fresh start for me. As I was walking to my locker, I saw a strawberry Blonde waving at me, and then I walked into her direction.

"Hinamori!" yelled matsumoto.

"Matsumoto! How was your holiday?" I asked.

"Ohh, it was all so fine until my dad made me attend business classes! It was horrible, all the talking and books! You can't imagine the pain, I was being tortured!" replied matsumoto with a sad face.

"Ohh, I can't be that bad! It's just some business classes!" I replied.

"To you it may be easy, hinamori. But to me it's hell!" replied matsumoto.

Ahhh, matsumoto has always been like that, she was a cat-like female, all lazy and fun only type, but she has a good heart and she's always been there for me, she's my best friend ever since I attended tsuki academy.

It was then, an orange haired boy, a red pineapple-hair styled boy with tattoos and a certain black haired midget walked over.

"Yo hinamori! How's it been?" asked renji.

I'm fine, thank you. And how was you guys holiday? I replied.

"Let's see…I had to beat up my dad every morning I woke up, had to go to the hospital each and every day to learn medical things with my dad, in other words, it was horrible!" said ichigo with a frustrated look on his face.

"As for me, I had to learn business, medical and other subjects and take classes arranged by nee-sama, it was horrifying!" said rukia with a sad look.

"I had to learn how to fix things and mechanical stuff the entire holiday with my engineer dad…it was horrible!" said renji.

"I guess you guys also had a horrifying holiday, huh? You guys aren't the only one!" said matsumoto!

Oh come on, don't be that sad you guys! It's the start of a new year! We're 17-year olds! We can do anything we set our minds to! Why don't we hang out after school today? That'll surely keep you guys in a better mood! I replied with a smile.

"That sounds great! I can use some shopping!" said matsumoto.

"Sure! That'll be fun! We can play paintball and games!" said renji while giving ichigo a high-five in the air.

"That sounds great! I'll contact inoue, sado and ishida later. We can hang out together just like old times!" said rukia.

"Great! We'll meet at around 4pm this afternoon at the mall" I replied.

It was then a certain white-haired boy walk through the halls with his girlfriend hand in hand. They were both talking to each other and smiling.

Once I took a glance at the white haired boy, I immediately changed my direction to look at the other side.

'His grown a little since the last time we met' I thought.

His name was hitsugaya toushiro, the childhood friend that I missed. He was the captain of the kendo club and considered the most popular guy in the school. As he walked pass a few female students, some of the girls would fell head to toe for his good looks, or fainting because of his cool attitude. He is popular in our school because his dad owns a big company called Hitsugaya industries. He is also popular with the girls because he has a cool attitude and his handsome in some ways.

He was there, holding hands with his girlfriend. His girlfriend being a junior and the age of 15 years old. Her name is kurosaki Karin, ichigo's little sister. She has top grades in this academy, and also being good at sports. She's the captain of the soccer team, the vice-captain of the baseball team and also her father owns a big hospital under the name kurosaki hospital. She and toushiro have been in a relationship 2 years ago. She's pretty and has shoulder-length black hair. She's kind and determined , which is the reason why she's mostly the captains or vice-captain of school clubs. But she's also a no.1 enemy of the girls in our academy because of her relationship with toushiro. Even so, she still has many friends.

"Wow, captain's still in a relationship with your sister, huh?" asked matsumoto to ichigo.

"yup…" replied ichigo with a forced-smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em>[School Bell rings]<em>

"The bell just rang, we should head to our classes now." Said ichigo.

"Sure, we'll meet later!" I replied while walking to my class for the 1st period.

"Sure, bye!" replied renji and matsumoto.

I was walking down the hall, I finally found the class for my 1st period, which was advanced science. I walked into the classroom with my textbooks and pencils in my hand. I saw an empty seat at the back of the class, I sat down at the empty seat while looking at my surroundings. I scanned the area, and I immediately noticed someone whom I knew.

"kira!" I shouted.

"ohh…hinamori, I see you have the same science class as me.." said kira with his face slightly blushing.

"Yup, how was your holiday? I asked.

"It was fine, how was yours? Kira replied.

"Fine too. So, do you know who's gonna teach us science?" I asked.

"Nope, but I sure hope it isn't kurotsuchi sensei." Said kira.

"I see, I wouldn't want kurotsuchi as my science teacher either." I replied.

Suddenly a man with freakish make up and long fingernails came into the classroom with textbooks in his hand.

"Get into your seats you people! We don't have all day you know!" shouted kurotsuchi as he sat on a chair.

"Speak of the devil." I said in a low tone.

"is everyone here? Then I'll start teaching now!" said kurotsuchi.

Suddenly, hitsugaya walks into the classroom.

"hitsugaya! You're late for class! Detention after school for you! Said kurotsuchi in a straight voice.

"I'm sorry for being late kurotsuchi sensei, but I had important things to deal with, so I hope you don't make me go to detention." Said hitsugaya in his fake-smile mask plastered on his face.

"And what may those important things be?" asked kurotsuchi.

"Oh, I was talking to the principal discussing about how my company will support the school in the upcoming events." Said hitsugaya calmly.

Oh yeah, talking to the principal. Perfect excuse when you were probably on a date with Karin. I thought.

"Consider yourself lucky that you're one of the honor students, you better not be late for class anymore!" replied kurotsuchi.

Hitsugaya walked over to an empty seat just a few spaces in front of me.

"Then I'll start teaching" said kurotsuchi while writing a bunch of science stuff on the whiteboard.

The teacher's class was so boring, he kept repeating things over and over again, I'm supposed to be listening, but it's just so boring that I rather crawl into a hole and starve to death. Then I focused on the white haired kid just a few spaces in front of me.

Even after so long, I still have hope that our friendship will be healed. Even after such long time that passed through ever since I transferred to tsuki academy, I still can't lose hope for the bond that was formed when we 1st met. I don't even know why he was that precious to me, even now, I still can't learn to let go. I found myself deep in thought of the question, _why can't I let him go? _

As I was in deep thought, the school bell rang. Once the teacher left the classroom, I immediately took my belongings at head over to the door. Then suddenly a voice came behind me.

"Hinamori, never thought you'd be in the same science class as me.: said hitsugaya.

I was shocked that he'd actually talk to me.

"yup, I'm in a class that's advanced, do you think that I'm that stupid? Don't look down on me hitsugaya." I said in a stern voice.

I immediately ran out of the door, hoping not to get caught running in the hallways. Ok, I was a bit harsh on him, but I can't control my feelings whenever he talks to me. Well, ever since he left me. I was actually happy that he talked to me, but why did I end up making myself look like a fool? I'm such an idiot!

I walked to my locker, putting away the books that I didn't had to use, getting my books out for the next period.

After getting all the things that I needed, I walked to the classroom for my next period.

* * *

><p>Finally, the school bell rang, and it was the end of school. I was finally able to pack my things and get ready for the hang out later with my friends.<p>

But as soon I closed my locker door, the microphone of the school played a melody for about 2 seconds, then a teacher started speaking, "attention to all the students, may all the captains and vice-captains for the school clubs please go to your respectful clubs to gather up the paperwork and information for the new semester's club time table." Then it played the melody again then it stopped.

Oh great. I spoke to myself. Then I looked at the watch. The time was about 2pm, and there was still 2 hours until we had to meet up at the mall. So I picked up my things and headed straight to the student council club.

As I entered into the classroom, I saw a person with brown hair and big nerdy glasses doing paperwork behind a table.

"Captain Aizen." I said.

"Ah, if it isn't hinamori? So nice to you." Said aizen.

Aizen sosuke, the student council president, a senior, and is 18 years old, his grades are excellent and he is the most kind and gentle person I ever met. Ever since I entered tsuki academy, I admired him very much, I worked hard to be able to be his underling and 2nd in command.

"Captain Aizen, I just heard the announcement, is there anything that I need to do?" I asked kindly.

"Let's see I just need you to check the announcement papers for the new club ranks and sign it then bring it over to some of the captains." He answered while handing me a stack of paper.

The paper read:

**New club ranks for the year 2011**

**Student council**: president: aizen sosuke

Vice president: hinamori momo

**Kendo club**: captain: hitsugaya toushiro

Vice captain: matsumoto rangiku

**Soccer club**: captain: kurosaki Karin

Vice captain: kuchiki rukia

**Baseball club**: captain: jinta hanakari

Vice-captain: kurosaki Karin

**Basketball club**: captain: kurosaki ichigo

Vice captain: abarai renji

**Sewing club**: president: ishida uryu

Vice-captain: inoue orihime

* * *

><p>I signed the papers and stacked them into one pile.<p>

"Which captains should I give them to, captain aizen?" I asked

"The baseball club, the kendo club and the soccer club. Once you're done you can leave." Said aizen with a smile.

"Sure. Then I'll leave now, captain aizen. And don't work until that late." I said.

I received a slight nod from my captain and left.

I first went over to the soccer club. I saw rukia beside a field of guys running and warming up. I walked over to rukia.

"Rukia!" I said.

"Hinamori? What brings you here?" asked rukia.

"I'm here to pass these papers to the captains. Where is Karin by the way?" I asked.

"Karin left. You can give the papers to me. I'll handle them." Said rukia.

"Sure, so are we still up for the hang out?" I asked rukia while handing a pile of papers to her."

"Yup, once I finish up the work here we'll return our dorms and we can go to the mall." Said rukia.

"Ok then, bye" I said while running off to the baseball club.

Once I entered the baseball club, it was empty. There was No one inside. That's strange I thought all the captains and vice-captains were assigned to be in their clubs. I thought to myself.

Then I went over to the baseball field. It was also empty, but I could see two shadows on the bleachers. I walked over. I saw the captain and vice-captain of the baseball club. As I was about to walk over, I saw those two making out. I immediately hid and hoped that I didn't get noticed. I took a glance at the two from my hiding place and saw the two kissed each other with passion, Like they were separated from each other for a long time. What? I thought to myself. Isn't that Karin and jinta? What are those two doing? Karin's the girlfriend of hitsugaya isn't she? Why is she kissing someone else? I thought to myself. I looked at my watch and knew that I needed to finish up my work fast. But I needed to give the papers to them, but I just couldn't invade something this top secret. I thought of something. I would use a phone call to interrupt them! I got my cellphone out and dialed a number which seemed to be karin's cell. Karin's phone suddenly ringed, and separated the two from their passionate kiss.

"Hello? "Yelled Karin into her cellphone obviously not liking that someone interrupted her precious time.

"Karin? I need to send some papers over to you, I'm coming over to the baseball field in 60 seconds." I replied in a low tone making sure not to get caught.

"Sure..Fine" said Karin.

End of phone call.

"jinta, you should leave before anyone suspects us being in a empty baseball field, the vice-president student council is coming to send papers.

'Sigh, fine. I'll miss you." Said jinta while leaving the baseball field.

Once he left, I got up form my hiding place and making entrance towards the baseball field.

"Karin." I said.

"Ah, vice-president, just in time." Replied Karin.

"here are the documents, please read them carefully and inform your club members about the new changes to the clubs. And I already passed the soccer club's documents to rukia." I said.

"alright, thanks." Said Karin.

I left the baseball field, and walked towards to the kendo club. I was in deep thought about what I just saw, Karin cheating on hitsugaya? Wow, never thought I see that happen.

Once I entered the kendo club, I saw hitsugaya beside a bunch of men training with swords.

I was searching for matsumoto hoping that I didn't have to pass the documents to him instead of matsumoto.

But no luck, she probably slacked off and left the field. This leaves me no choice, but to walk over to hitsugaya. I walked slowly to hitsugaya, hoping to not make a fool out of myself again.

"Captain hitsugaya." I said in a low-tone voice.

"Hinamori..? What brings you here? He said in a calm voice.

"I'm here to give you the papers that I was assigned to by captain aizen." I said while handing them to hitsugaya.

"Alright, if that's all you can leave now." He said.

"Actually, there's one more thing, I also came here to _warn _you." I said in stern voice.

"Warn me? Warn me about what?" he asked.

"I saw your girlfriend kissing someone else, and she's hiding the fact from everyone especially you." I said.

"How….could you say that? She's my girlfriend! There's no way she would betray me! I know we had a few misunderstandings in the past, but this is way over the line. How could you make something like that up just to make me feel bad?" said hitsugaya with his icy glare.

I was furious, he was the one who hurt me in the 1st place, I'm just being kind giving him a warning, yet he doesn't believe me? Has the world lost its peace?

"Excuse me, but you might want to rephrase that, you were the one who left me all alone without a good reason, you never contacted me, you never damn knew how much pain I felt when you suddenly left without a word! And know I'm here, being kind to you by giving you a warning, yet you don't believe me, and accuse me of making these things up? You know what, believe me or not, it's your choice!" said hinamori with a furious face and a stern voice.

I walked out of the field, not wanting to get any more glared from the people who just heard the shouting or the conversation. I was upset, I was angry at the same time, I knew he didn't want me to be in his life, but he didn't have to accuse me of making those things up! I just wanted to cry and punch something right now!

Then, I thought about the hang-out with my friends. I looked at the time, and noticed it was already 4:15pm, I dialed matsumoto's number, and told her that I couldn't make it because I had work to help out with captain-aizen. She said it was ok, and she'd be back with her friends by around 7:30pm.

I wanted to go hang out with them, but unfortunately my mood wasn't really at its best, so the only thing I could do was get my mind everything that had happened. The only thing that could get me focused was paperwork.

* * *

><p>So, I quickly ran to the student council club. I saw aizen in there still working on his papers. I knocked on the door, hoping not to disturb him.<p>

"Captain Aizen, is there any paperwork that I can help out?" I asked kindly.

"Ah hinamori, I thought you were suppose to be somewhere else, and of course there is papers for you to help me out on." Said aizen while handing her the papers.

"ohh, sudden change of plans, and I would prefer doing paperwork with my captain more than anything else." I said with a small smile while writing on the piece of paper.

"ohh really? Then I must be luckiest man on earth to have such a caring vice-captain and underling." Said aizen with a smile.

"I'm just doing what I should, captain." I said while slightly blushing from the comment.

"oh, non-sense. Anyways, I must thank you for helping me out with the paperwork." Said aizen.

"Oh, there's nothing to be thank me fore, captain! It's my job to help you!" I replied.

"well, if that's true than, maybe I could take you out for dinner later on tonight to thank my vice-captain for always doing her job." Said aizen.

"Well, if you insist. I wouldn't mind having dinner with my captain." I said.

"Then it's settled, we'll go out for dinner later." Answered aizen.

* * *

><p>Once we were done with the paperwork, aizen took me out for dinner at a restaurant.<p>

We ordered what we wanted from the menu and talked about things.

"So hinamori, what made you so sad just now?" aizen asked.

"What do you mean, captain. I'm perfectly fine." I said.

"You don't have to lie to me, I know that you're sad whenever you come and do paperwork when it isn't your shift to do it." Said aizen.

"It's nothing really." I said in a low-voice.

"I see. But if there's anything you want to talk about, you can always talk with me, hinamori. Cause I'm always here for you. Said aizen.

"Captain…thanks, but I'm fine really." I said with a small smile on his face.

"Ok, but don't stress yourself too much. I wouldn't want my trustworthy vice-captain falling sick!" said aizen.

"hehe. Thanks captain-aizen, I'll take care of myself." I said with a warm smile on my face.

Captain sure is kind. If only hitsugaya was at least 30% of this guy. Captain's so gentle and kind towards me, that's why I admire him very much. And even love him very much. He cares about me, he knows it when I'm feeling down. He surely is one of the best men I ever met.

Once we finished our meal, I thanked captain and went back to our separate dorms.

* * *

><p>I walked into my dorm room, only to find matsumoto on the couch reading a bunch of magazines.<p>

"Where were you? I was worried sick!" said matsumoto.

"I went out to have dinner with captain aizen. Was I late? Sorry." I replied.

"Yes you're late, it's already 9:30 pm, and you went out with captain aizen? That must be a new start for a love relationship." Said matsumoto.

"rangiku-san! Please! How many times do I have to tell you? I only admire him because he is my captain! No other reasons!" I replied with my face blushing.

"Oh really? That why is that you're blushing?" asked rangliku.

"i…i…argh! Fine! I'm going to bed!" I replied.

"Sure, whatever" replied rangiku.

I packed all my stuff, did all my homework and changed into my pajamas. I was now currently on my bed, with thoughts of what hitsugaya was to me, why was he so important to me? I thought deeply and fell asleep right away. Only to dream about our happy memories, the past and not the present.

* * *

><p>alright, this is a extremely long 1st chapter isn't it? around 4000 words, wow! this chapter was suppose to be split into 3 chapter buy i didn't have time to split it. so, don't you think it's rushing a little too fast? well, i do. and there might be some grammar or spelling mistakes, cause i was rushing this chapter. i really hope you the readers like this story. and if you like it, please review. i would love to hear your comment on my story.<p> 


	2. how we met

ahh, so here's chapter 2. this chapter doesn't have much important points, it's just a memory, on how hinamori and hitsugaya met. this chapter is pretty much a filler, so it may be boring. well, you'll have to wait until the next chapter.

disclaimer: bleach belongs to kubo tite-sama! =) please enjoy this chapter and review!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Hitsugaya's P.O.V.

The cold snow falling onto the cold ground, the white pile of snow falling onto each and every corner I see. It was cold, the temperature was freezing, I was alone on someplace sitting down, only getting glares from all the other kids that walked by. I was all alone, envying the kids that were able to have company with them, either with their parents or their friends. All I could do was hug my knees, as there was no hope, no hope in searching for a slight piece of warm that could light up my world. Everywhere I see, it's covered in snow, because it's the only thing that's accompanying me everywhere I go. No matter how hard I try to make friends, things never work out. Everyone was running away from me, only showing fear every time we make eye contact, as if I was a killer, being able to kill anyone at anytime, but no, I wasn't capable of doing any of those things, then why were they afraid of me? Was it because of my teal eyes? Or was it because of my icy attitude? Or was it because of my white snow hair? I was always alone.

Until… a certain girl came out of nowhere, walking towards me. She had chocolate eyes, and black hair, a worried expression formed on her face as she walked towards me.

"You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here in the snow!" said the girl.

I didn't reply. It was already shocking that she would talk to me, but concerned about me? I'm sure it was all some big joke.

"Hey, come on you can come into my house, there's no need to worry, my grandma is really kind." The girl said while pulling my arm and making me walk towards some road.

Why was she this kind to me? Why did her eyes show concern for me instead of fear?

"Why are you treating me this kind? I'm a monster, everyone's scared of me!" I yelled at her.

"Well…because you're not a monster. You're a kid that just needs some warmth to light up his world. The icy trail that you've left behind your tracks, are what you're afraid of. You're just afraid of the lonely darkness that will take over your world, but I can see that there's still some light in you, the light slowly glowing, in need of some warmth to finally light up your whole world. It's ok, people have been afraid of you, but I'm not, you can trust me as I will help you light up that world." She said with a warm smile on her face.

She was right. All I needed was warmth. Her words reached me, her smile lighten me up, her warmth giving me courage to stand up and face the problems. I held her hand, still feeling unsure if I was able to believe her. But when she pressed back, making sure of the firm grip, I was sure, that she was the small warmth that would light up my world. She pulled my hand running towards her house.

She led me into a medium sized house, the house didn't have any expensive decorations on it, but it felt warm being in a house like this. It was a country home like house, Full of flowers, simple but nice.

Then an old lady walked over to where I was standing. The old lady had a smile on her face.

"Is this your friend, momo?" the old lady asked.

"Yes, grandma. I hope you would let him stay around the house for a short period of time." The girl replied.

"ah, I see, what is your name, young child?" the old lady asked.

"hitsugaya toushiro…" I replied in a low-tone hoping that she wouldn't kick me out of her house.

"Ah, I see. Well you can stay here as long as you like, I'll go make some red-bean buns for you and momo." Said the old lady while walking into the kitchen.

"You're grandma's very kind…" I said.

"Yes, I live with my grandma here." the girl said.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

Her gaze was moved to the other direction, not wanting to look hitsugaya straight in the eye. Even if she didn't look me in the eye, I could still tell, her eyes was filled with sorrow, hurt and discomfort. But soon she had the courage to open her mouth.

"My mum passed away a year ago….." she answered slowly still not wanting to look me in the eye.

"I'm so sorry to hear that…I didn't mean to make you remember unwanted memories." I said in a low voice.

"It's...Okay… my dad's still alive though, he's always at work, never coming back to see me or my grandma. So I'm always alone at my home with my grandma." Answered hinamori with a small yet sad smile.

"I see…" I answered.

She's strong, she lost someone beloved to her, and yet she can smile strongly, having the strength to make people smile even when she's the one who needs comfort.

"so, you haven't told me your name yet, since you know my name, why don't you tell me yours?" I said with a small smirk on my face.

"my name is hinamori momo…" she said slightly blushing.

"hinamori huh? Nice name though." I said.

"you can just call me momo, I don't like people calling me by my sur name…" she said slightly angry.

"ok, ok! No need to be angry! Hinamori!" I said with a smirk on my face.

"what did I just say? I told you to call me by my first name! SHIRO-CHAN~!" she said in a funny way.

"Excuse me? shiro-chan? I'm not a kid! Don't call me that! Bed-wetter momo~!" I replied with an even bigger smirk on my face.

"hey! Don't call me that! I don't wet my bed, well at least not so frequently…" she said admitting the fact that she does wet her bed.

"hah! You just admitted it! So you are a bed-wetter momo~! " I replied.

"argh! That's it! You're so dead!" hinamori yelled over to me with an angry face.

"haha! Come and catch me if you can!" I yelled over to hinamori while running towards the open field which seemed to be her house garden.

After long runs on the garden, running in circles, yelling at each other, pulling each other's hair, acting like total children, we were finally out of energy. We were now lying on the fluffy grass of her garden, the grass was wet and covered by snow, but it was warm, not because of the grass, but being able to have a friend.

We were gazing upon the sky above us, a blue canvas filled with white fluffy clouds. The white fluffy cold snow falling down from the sky, making the world look all white.

"the view sure is pretty here" I said.

"yup. It makes you feel all calmed down." Replied hinamori.

Then at that time, an old lady walked out from here house to where the two were lying on.

"momo, toushiro, I'm done baking the red bean buns. You guys can share" said the kind old lady with a big warm smile.

"thank you grandma!" the girl said while taking the plate of buns from her.

"thanks very much, grandma." I said.

"sure. Your welcome." The old lady said while walking back to the house.

I took one of the buns from the plate, and took a bite. It was amazingly sweet and tasty.

"wow, it's delicious! I've never tasted anything like this before." I said to hinamori.

"really? My grandma always makes the best tasting red bean buns in the whole wide world." Replied hinamori.

"it tastes really good!" I said while taking another bite of the bun.

"haha, I guess you like them huh? When you come over to my house next time, I'll ask grandma to make some more!" she said with a big smile.

"sure!" I said with a smile.

It was all too good to be true. It was the best memory I had in all my life. I woke up from my sweet dream which seemed to be the memories of how I and hinamori met. Just like old times, we were talking, playing together, eating buns made by her grandma. It sure was a memory to cherish. Too bad it didn't last long. Ever since that day…our friendship broke, never healing, even if she wanted to be friends with me again, I just couldn't allowed it, knowing that I'll only hurt her once more. If only I could turn back time, stopping at the past, the days after we met, and before I left her. I didn't knew that I'd actually hurted her that much, if she didn't say it to me, I would have never realized. I was a fool, letting someone important to me to just slip away and get hurt, I'm sorry hinamori, for hurting you. I should believe you, but I just can't believe the fact that karin's betraying me. I'm sorry hinamori without any legal proof, I can't believe you about what you said. Other than that, I believe you in everything else. Hinamori, I'm so sorry for everything.

* * *

><p>boring chapter ain't it? i didn't have much time to check the grammar or spelling so please forgive me if there are mistakes. anyways i would like to thank all those who added this story to their favourites or story alert and those who even reviewed and to all you readers. thank you so much for your support.<p>

thank you to mangafreak11, pyon3456, toshiko-san21 for the reviews.


	3. tears of the sky

sorry my dear readers! i haven't updated for about 2 weeks already! ="( i was really busy with school lately! so hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review!

* * *

><p><span>Chap 3<span>

hitsugaya's P.O.V.

The big fluffy white clouds on the clear blue sky seemed like a big canvas painted by an angel. The view was amazing today, I could just stand here and look at it forever. It was a Saturday afternoon, and there were no classes on for the students of tsuki academy. Most of the students were out at malls, going back to their homes to visit their parents and family. As for I, I had only one thing in mind, going back to my home. It wasn't a very pleasant idea. Me and my parents seem to have some issues. But there was no choice, my father forced me to come back and visit them. I never liked going back to the place I call "home", my parents never did care for me when I was a kid, and why should I even show the upmost care for them? They never treated me like real child before, they just leave me all alone so they can attend more "important" matters. In their eyes, I was only the heir to the hitsugaya industries, nothing more than that. As I was packing my stuff to leave at go back to my home, my roommate seemed to walk in.

"Hitsugaya, you going back already?" asked kira izuru.

"yup. Can't make them wait right? Well, take care of my other belongings until I get back." I replied.

"sure thing. But did you tell Karin that you're leaving?" kira asked.

"oopsy. I forgot. I'm going to call her later." I replied while getting my bag and leave the room.

"Bye hitsugaya, have a safe trip!" kira said with a smile.

"sure." I replied.

I walked towards the school's car park, and took out my car keys from my Nike sling bag. I pressed the unlock button of my car keys and opened the door to a Lamborghini. It was icy blue in color, and had a teal colored dragon on the sides of the door. I put my stuff at the back seat of my car, and started the engine. Then I drove off to where my home was. I turned on the radio, and I hear a song sung by Bruno mars called "the lazy song". It was the perfect song to make me relax from all the weird feelings I felt about going home in such a long time. Then, I remembered that I was supposed to call Karin that I won't be at school for the weekend. I slide open my I-phone, and dialed my girlfriend's number. Not so long later, she picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Karin, I won't be in the dorms for the weekend cause I'm going back home visiting my parents. so, have fun while I'm gone!" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"yeah sure! I'll make sure to have fun without you! Don't be jealous when you get back, and take care." She replied.

"Sure, whatever. Take care, too." I replied then ended the call.

I continue driving towards my home. It was a 1 and a half hour ride to my home from the school, so I was enjoying the peaceful ride as much as I can. As I drove past a field, I stopped. I got out of the car, and took out my canon camera from my bag. I took a deep breath as I stepped foot on the clear green fields. The sky was breathtaking. The view from here is incredible. I looked around my surroundings, and memories flew through my mind like lightning. The memories of me and her, together playing in the rain, the sunny weather, or even snow…I remember the way we used to look at the view of the sky together, or even chasing around like total idiots… it was always a memory that I cherish the most. I grabbed my camera, and took a picture of the amazing view. Even in camera, the view was amazing. I walked around the grass and even rolled around the grass, the grass was so soft, that It felt like a blanket. If I was able to go back to the past and be with you, I would never regret it. But the world is cruel, the more you love something, the more it wants to tear you apart from it. We were torn apart, like tiny pieces of cloth. She wanted to sew back the gap, but I refused, because I didn't want to hurt her anymore. It hurt her, and the gap grew bigger and bigger as time passed. I remembered what she said about Karin, and I remember the way how I didn't believe her, and how I didn't trust her. I feel sorry, but there's nothing I can do, cause I love her, she was my girlfriend, she was the person who encouraged me when I was feeling down. I don't even know who I should believe now. As I was lost in thought, tear drops from the sky fell down, feeling sympathy for me. I walked back into my car, and wiped off the water from my body with a dry towel. I looked around, and knew that I wasn't the best time for me to return home. The rain dripped and fell harder. It almost felt like the ground was going to rip off. I dialed my dad's phone no. and waited for him to answer. He didn't answer, and I decided to just send him a voice-mail. "Dad, it's raining heavily and I don't think I can make it back home. Tell mum that I'll visit some other time." End of voice mail.

I decided to drive back to the school since it was raining heavily. I drove back home while listening to popular music. It wasn't long after I reached the school, it was quiet out. The sounds of rain dripping down echoed over the car park. I stepped out of my car, locking my car and walk back to my dorm room. I grabbed my turquoise umbrella out and started using it as cover from the tears of the sky. I walked past the baseball field, and stopped my footsteps. The felling that was formed right now, a mixture of anger and betrayal formed inside me. I felt my tears wanting to come out any moment, but I stopped it dripping through my eyes. I couldn't believe what I saw now, it was right in front of me, but I didn't want to believe it. I felt the pain inside my heart burn so much that I could barely breathe right. I blinked numerous times, hoping that it was just a dream, but it wasn't. I saw something so hurtful, that I wanted to kill someone right now. I saw the girl that I loved making out with her captain. The girl that I trusted so much, and loved, showed betrayal right in front of my eyes. There she was kurosaki Karin kissing jinta hanakari. I knew that they were close, but I never knew that they were hiding this from me the whole time. I dropped my umbrella, and the rain started to pour even heavier. The sound alerted the couple, and they both were indeed in shock.

"Toushiro….." Karin said slowly, hoping that it was some dream.

But it wasn't. I didn't reply.

"Toushiro..Toushiro!" she yelled, tears starting to form on her eyes. "This isn't what it looks like!" she yelled out in despair.

"Then tell me what this is, tell me that this is all just a nightmare. Tell me that this isn't real! Are you telling me that this is a dream? No..no…it's not some fucking dream! It's real, I see someone I love, making out with some other guy! I see my beloved one betray me all this time when I thought that I was the luckiest guy in the world to have someone like you. Unfortunately, no, it was all just some joke! I believed you, loved you, trusted you, gave you everything that any girl could ask for more, but what do I get? Betrayal. And now, you're telling me this isn't what it looks like?" I replied fiercely.

"I…I….I'm sorry….." she replied as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Sorry isn't going to turn back time, Karin. We're through." I said angrily while storming off.

* * *

><p>short chapter isn't it? this chapter is also quite boring, don't you think? sorry for the lame story, i just couldn't make it more interesting! =( haha! toushiro finally see's the truth! he sure is hurt huh? thanks mangafreak11 for the review! =)) PLEASE YOU READERS! IF YOU LIKE THIS FANFIC OR MAYBE EVEN HATE IT, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! i love reading your comments about my story!<p> 


	4. you're problems are now my problems

Oh my! I am so sorry my dear readers! I bet you all thought I was dead! But apparently I was too busy making excuses for not being able to publish this chapter in more than 3 weeks! Yes, I am so sorry! So here's chapter 4 of iced peach tea! Hope you guys like it! =)

* * *

><p><span>Chap 4<span>

Hinamori's P.O.V.

It was a windy day. The sky was slightly grey, the clouds were heavy, little drops or rain fell from the sky. It has been raining these few days, don't know why. I was wearing my usual school uniform, a white collar shirt, an orange sweater vest, and long knee-length socks to match with my black converse. My hair tied up in a high ponytail with my bangs falling. My hand holding onto an orange umbrella, while my other hand held on to my textbooks. It was a Friday (did you hear Rebecca black's Friday? XD shocking~) and it was 8:00am in the morning. Class doesn't start till 8:30am, so I decided to walk into the student council club to organize some stuff. It was a short walk from the girl's dorm. It took me barely 10 minutes to get to the student council club. The office was empty, the place was clean and well-organized, as expected of captain aizen. I sat on my desk, organizing the pile of paperwork that was finished yesterday. I stacked the paperwork in a pile then putting it on captain aizen's desk. Once I left the pile of papers on the desk, I immediately noticed the two files on the desk. I wasn't supposed to be so busy body looking at other people's personal things without permission, but my curiosity took the best of me. I opened up the 1st file, it revealed to be a student's profile record. It revealed the information, background, personality, history of a certain silver haired man. I took a look at the man's name. His name was ichimaru gin, he had tiny pale sky blue orbs, pale skin, wide scary smirk. He was tall and skinny, almost creepy that it gave me goose-bumps. The file read:

Personality: uses sarcasm and mocking politeness to communicate.

Background: unknown

History: lived in rukongai when he was a child.

That's strange. I remembered that the all of the students' profile record were being extremely detailed. But this person's profile has way too little information. Oh well, maybe the records was lost. I opened up the second file. It was the student profile record of a person named tosen kaname. He's picture showed a tall man with dark skin, dark brown braids. He was wearing a pair silver colored shades. It seems that he's blind. I took a look at his other information, it read:

Personality: follows the path to justice.

Background: adopted.

History: lived with his foster family when he was a child.

Was it just me, or was it that the student record profile has way too little information. I remember the day when I came to tsuki academy for the interview to be accepted, I had to write a 50-page introduction on myself, including my background, history, personality, and whatever that was important. This couldn't have been one of those "the records flew out of the window" incidents. This was too suspicious, two student profiles with only 3 sentences to end the background, personality, and history of one person. This is too weird, the academy would never accept a student with that little information written. Even so, what are these two files doing on aizen's desk? The student profile records were strictly secured in the school's secret room "central 46". No one was allowed in there except for the principal and some teachers. Not even the captain of the student council club can get in. other than that, the room is covered with all types of security system technology. The "central 46" room which stored the school's most deep and darkest secrets, the students grades, profiles and everything important was highly classified. Only the principal, teachers, captain and vice-captain of the student council club was allowed to know about the room. I knew about the room ever since I got the seat of the vice-captain of the student council club. I was told to keep the room a secret and never let it be mentioned through my lips as long as I live. Not even after I graduate. This is weird…things are not where they're supposed to be, and these things doesn't make any sense at all. Suddenly, I heard footsteps outside the office door. I immediately reacted and placed the two file where they belonged. I stacked the paperwork and left it in the middle of captain aizen's desk to make sure he didn't suspect me going through his things. I ran towards my seat near my table and sat down pretending to be doing work. The door of the office was knocked by a person.

"Come in." I said in a calm voice.

"Vice-captain Hinamori, these are the documents that need to be signed. Please sign them so I can report them back to the principal's office." Said the principal's secretary.

"sure." I said while taking the pile of documents from the black haired woman.

After the signing the documents, I handed them over to the secretary.

"Ah, suifeng sensei, may I ask you something?" I asked the black haired woman.

"ask away." She replied.

"Is the central 46 accessible by students?" I whispered in her ear.

She looked around our surroundings, making sure that the windows, doors, and no people around to hear a word they were saying.

"Of course not, central 46 in only accessible by yamamoto-soutaicho, me, kyoraku, ukitake, and kuchiki. "She replied in a very low tone.

"is it possible for a person to break in and steal something without getting noticed?" I asked.

"It's most probably impossible unless you're able to defeat all my onmitsukido guards, get pass through all the lasers, weapons and security cameras." She replied again whispering to me.

"I see…so are all the student record profile locked in that room?" I asked.

"yes, they are all tightly secured in that room. Why the sudden question?" She replied.

"ohh, I was just curious." I said trying to hide the fact that I found two student record profile on aizen's desk.

"I see…but if you really know anything which is violating the school's security and safeness, please tell me immediately. Even if it is someone you know who has violated the rules here, do not hesitate to put that person under bars. As you are the school's vice-president of the student council club, you will do things to assure the safety around here even if it means betraying the people you love. That is the way of the onmitsukido." She said sternly.

"yes..ma'am." I replied slightly shaken by her words.

She left the room with the pile of paperwork. That was too creepy, it almost felt like she knew what I was thinking. I quickly got my textbooks from earlier and headed down the school before class started.

* * *

><p>I walked through the halls with my textbooks, and stationery in my hands. I walked past a few students, which led me to hear their conversation.<p>

"Ne ne! Did you hear? Hitsugaya toushiro broke up with Karin!" one of the female students said.

"Oh my gosh, really? But why?" another student asked.

"They said that hitsugaya caught Karin cheating on her!" the female replied.

"What? Karin cheating on hitsugaya? That's impossible! They've been dating for 2 years now." A student replied.

"It's true! Hitsugaya hasn't even showed up for his classes for one week!" the student replied.

"Wow, never thought hitsugaya actually got cheated! Doesn't that mean that his single again?" a student asked.

"yup! That means we'll actually have the chance to date him! C'mon! let's go find him!" the student replied while walking off with her friend.

Not here too. It has been a week, a week since hitsugaya toushiro and kurosaki Karin had broke up. Not only does the whole school know about it, the hunt for hitsugaya will also begin. All those fan girls that has been waiting for this opportunity will finally get the chance to confess to him. Well, the fan girls could have done that even before they broke up, but Karin would definitely break each and every fan girl who confessed to him limb by limb. So, nobody dared to disturb the two love bird's relationship. But now it's different, his single and the hunt will never end until he gets a girlfriend as powerful as Karin. Not only do I have to worry about the hunt, I now have to worry about the whole problem he's facing. He hasn't attended any classes since he broke up with her, he hasn't left his dorm for a week now, and now the principal's going to ask me to settle all these problems. Sigh, but the thing I'm worried most is, whether will he survive the pain. He's lost someone which he trusted and loved the most, I'm not sure whether he will get through this. But there's not much that I can do, but to make things better.

Drrnnnngggg! The school bell rang, and all the students rushed to their classes. I walked into my 1st period class—advanced math. I walked into the class and only to see the teacher standing inside.

"ah, vice-captain hinamori you're just in time. Class is about to start." Unohana sensei said.

I just nodded and took a seat in the front row. Math is apparently my favorite subject. It's easier to learn and it doesn't require that much memorizing like science. The only thing better than maths is having unohana sensei as my math teacher. She's the sweetest teacher I have ever met. And her lectures aren't so boring like kurotsuchi's! I listened to her lecture carefully, taking down notes that were important. But I stopped when I heard the mentioning of "hitsugaya toushiro". I started to eavesdrop on the students beside me.

"ne! did you hear hitsugaya toushiro broke up with that junior!" one of the female's said.

"I know! It's the hottest topic of the school! I hear that he's hiding in his dorm room not attending any classes!" another female replied.

"yup! He's hiding from everyone in his own dorm room! I can't believe he can't even face the truth about that junior cheating on him! And they said that he was a prodigy!" said the female.

"I know right! He's got the looks, the money, and yet he can't see straight! Who knew he was one of those weak men who can't face the truth" said another female.

What…? I wanted to slap those females right in the face! Who do they think they are? Judging hitsugaya like that! At the same time, the bell rang, and 1st period was over, Looks like even god was helping me to teach them a lesson.

The females were about to leave when I stood in front of the door blocking their way.

"Do you mind…?" said one of the females.

"Apparently, yes I do! Let me just tell you something, hitsugaya is not weak. He's not an idiot who can't face the truth. He's weak because he was betrayed by someone he loved. He's hiding from everyone because he's pained from his foolishness of blinded love. You say that he can't see straight, than let me ask you guys, have you never been blinded by love? Have you never loved someone with all your heart? But what happens if that person betrays you. The pain will always be there. A prodigy doesn't mean that he can't love someone, he's still a person. He still has feelings of pain and hurt. And yet you guys are here bad-mouthing about someone who was hurt by love. Next time, if you want to trash talk about hitsugaya, do it somewhere that I can't hear. Or else, I will beat you to a pulp personally." I replied with the coldest look on my face.

"you-" one of the females was about to back sass me but she stopped when she saw my death glare signaling to her that it's best for her to stop it unless she wants a black eye.

"So sorry for that, vice-captain hinamori. We won't do it again." Said one of the female's friend.

"Good, now get back to your classes. I wouldn't want to be explaining why you guys were late for class to the teachers. "I said still giving them my death glare.

They ran off. I picked my belongings and headed for my next class.

* * *

><p>It was the end of school, I finally got to relax and enjoy the weekends. But I couldn't get back to enjoying my free time as I was being called by the principal to settle things again. Sometimes I wonder why I choose to become the school council club's vice-president. It only means more work to me. Oh that's right, I did it for captain aizen. Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it. I was still complaining in my heart about all the work I had to attend when I was suddenly called by the principal.<p>

"Hinamori momo. I called you here today to inform you of your duties. I am sure that you are aware of the incident about hitsugaya toushiro." Principal yamamoto said.

"Yes. I am fully aware of the incident. I am sure that you're purpose of calling me here today is to solve this problem I suppose?" I replied.

"Correct. As you can see aizen sosuke is now doing more important matters and cannot receive this mission. So I will hand this problem over to you. As you can see, hitsugaya toushiro has now not attended any of his classes for the whole week. If this goes on, his grades will gradually become lower. Not only that, the gossip has spread all over the school. Not only will the school's reputation be damaged, but our main supporter hitsugaya industries' reputation will also be damaged. We cannot let this happen and therefore you have to solve this matter!" the principal said again.

"Yes. I will try my best to solve this matter in the least period of time possible." I replied.

I walked out of the office. Asking myself how to solve this problem. But I stopped my footsteps when I saw a tall figure waiting outside of the principal's office.

"Ichigo-kun? What are doing here? Were you waiting for me?" I asked the strawberry.

"Ah, hinamori. Sorry for surprising you. But yes I was waiting for you." Replied the orange haired boy.

"Waiting for me? Is there something that you want to ask?" I asked him.

"Yes….but it's more of like a favor. Let's talk in private, hinamori." Said the strawberry while dragging me to the basketball club's office.

I entered the basketball club's office with ichigo. I sat down on a sofa, while he sat down on the chair beside his desk.

"Ichigo….is something wrong..?" I asked slightly worried about him.

His face was now turned from a small smile into a frown. His face paled a bit. And by the looks of it, he wasn't in his best health.

"Ichigo...You look awful. Are you sick?" I asked while bringing him over to the sofa to rest.

"Ichigo…tell me. Did something bad happen? What was this favor that you wanted to ask?" I asked ichigo suddenly serious.

I put my hand on ichigo's forehead, and even though I was no doctor. I could tell he was having a fever.

"That's it ichigo. I'm calling renji to bring you back to the dorm and get some rest." I said while getting my cell phone out to dial renji's number but I was stopped.

"Hinamori…please I need you to help me do a favor. I know you were given orders by the principal to solve the problem about my sister and toushiro. Please, help my sister out. Every time I hear people talking about my sister on how she cheated on toushiro. I feel anger and guilt. My sister may seem like she's okay, but I know that she's not. I know that she's trying to hide the fact that she's pained. That she's hurt! I feel useless as the older brother who can't do anything! I feel that I've put her through all the pain that she's suffering right now! I don't want to see her like this!" ichigo said while holding back the tears.

It was my 1st time to actually see ichigo like this. Pained. He was always the happy-go-lucky type back then. But now, he's suffering through his sister's pain.

"Ichigo…what do you mean? Is there something that I'm missing?" I asked.

Ichigo was about to reply when he lost the strength to even talk. His face paled even more, his blood circulation stopped slightly making him lose the strength to even move. I immediately grabbed him by the hand and lay him on the sofa. I dialed renji and rukia's cell number on my hand phone and informed them about ichigo's condition.

Barely 5 minutes passed and they were both already at the office. I informed them about ichigo's current condition and told renji to not let ichigo attend any classes for at least 2 days. Renji took ichigo back to their dorms while I talked with rukia.

"Rukia, take good care of ichigo. He'll need someone like you to be taken care of." I said.

"Sure, but hinamori, what were you doing in the office with ichigo?" rukia asked.

"Oh, he wanted to ask me for a favor. Although, I'm not really sure about it." I replied.

"I think it's best for you to call Karin. She may know about it." Advised rukia as she headed to the boy's dormitory to take care of ichigo.

* * *

><p>I called Karin and told her to meet me at the student council club. I walked to the student council club with questions in my head. What did ichigo meant by guilt and anger? What did he mean by put her through all the pain? Was there something I didn't know? I walked through the doors of the student council club only to be greeted by kurosaki Karin.<p>

"Is ichi-nii alright? What happened to him?" she asked me with a worried expression.

"Karin. He's alright. But there's something that I need you to tell me. Before you're brother collapsed, he asked me to do a favor for him. He said that he felt useless. He felt guilt and anger when he sees people in the school saying that you've cheated on hitsugaya. He said that he doesn't want to see you, his sister suffering because of him."I said.

Karin's face was in shock. Tears was about to flow down her check but she held it in.

"Ichi-nii…wanted you to help tell toushiro the truth, the truth about me and toushiro's relationship." Karin said with her hands shaking.

"The truth…?" I asked clueless.

"We're not really in a relationship…" Karin replied.

* * *

><p>It was now currently 5pm. Most of the students were in their dorms doing homework or at the field playing soccer. But for me, I had many, many duties to attend. Those duties including solving the problems which hitsugaya toushiro, kurosaki Karin, kurosaki ichigo are now facing. I don't have any confidence in successfully wrapping up this problem, but I'm gonna have to face this problem for everyone's sake. Even for my sake, even I feel a little pained for hitsugaya. I know we had problems in the past, problems that have not been solved till now. But, some things are probably best left alone. To be honest, I still miss the good times we had back when we were kids. Back when how we used to look at the view of the sky, eating watermelons or even just laughing around like idiots. It's true I missed the times, but things couldn't just turn back, we were faithed to be separated. I was walking to the boy's dorm room. Somewhere which you don't see the vice-captain of the student council club goes to every day. When I walked in to the building of the boy's dorm, I swear almost every boy in the building was staring at me. I walked towards ichigo and renji's room. I slightly knocked at the door, waiting for a reply. The door lid open, revealing a black haired girl staring at me.<p>

"Hinamori, you came to check on ichigo?" rukia asked.

"Rukia, yeah. I came here to give you the medicine I got from the nurse's office. So is ichigo doing well?" I asked while handing her the plastic of medicine.

"He's ok. He just needs to rest that's all. But…I think he's really worried about Karin..." said rukia while forcing a smile.

"I know… but things will turn out better as time passes, so don't worry ok, rukia?" I replied.

"Yeah… but he sure is an idiot to let himself be the one in pain...He should have asked us to help or at least share his feelings…" replied rukia slightly disappointed.

"Rukia…I'm sure he just didn't want us to worry. I'm sure when he wakes up, he'll tell you all about it, and he'll say that he's sorry for making you worry about him." I said slightly smiling.

"Yeah...Thanks hinamori..." rukia replied.

I was just a few steps away from Hitsugaya's room. I walked towards the room only to find kira outside of his bedroom door.

"Kira? What are you doing outside? Shouldn't you be in your room with hitsugaya?" I asked.

"Ah..! Hinamori, I just came back from the grocery store to get hitsugaya some supplies…" kira replied slightly blushing.

"Oh I see. Is hitsugaya in there? I need to have a talk with him." I asked.

"Oh sure…I'll open up the door for you." Kira replied while finding his keys through his pocket.

"Apparently hinamori…I left my keys inside." Kira said.

"Great…I'll just ask hitsugaya to open the door." I said.

"Hitsugaya! Open up the door, I need to have a word with you!" I yelled through the door.

But there was no reply.

"Hitsugaya, I know you're in there! Open up this door!" I yelled even more loudly.

Still nothing changed.

"If you don't open up this door right now, I will break this door and will not pay for the damages!" I yelled even louder than before.

"Err…hinamori-kun, he's probably in the bathroom or something, let's wait for him to open the door." Kira said.

I waited for him to open the door for about 10 seconds. Then I went wild. I stepped back a few steps away from the door. Then I ran full force towards the door, as I was about to kick the door, the door slid open. But I couldn't control myself, my kick had already gone full power. The next thing I knew, I saw hitsugaya on the floor with a bleeding nose.

"ahhhhh! Hitsugaya! You're bleeding!" yelled kira as he helped hitsugaya get up.

"What was that for?" he asked me with his hands covering his nose.

"Oops, sorry. I was aiming for the door. Anyways, it was your fault for not opening the door sooner." I said without feeling any sorry for him.

"I was in the bathroom! How am I supposed to know you were outside getting ready to kick my bedroom door!" he said yelling at me.

"You could have said that you were in the bathroom." I replied.

"How am I suppose to tell you that when I'm in the freaking bathroom!" he protested.

"Oh yeah, make all the excuses you want." I replied in a cold voice.

Hitsugaya gave me one of his icy cold glares, but it didn't work. In return, I gave him a cold glare too.

"ahh, would you stop please stop giving each other glares? It's freaking me out!" kira said pulling us apart.

"Well, what are you guys standing outside in the hallway for? If you're going to talk, you should do it inside." Kira said.

We all walked in into hitsugaya and izuru's dorm room. Their room was painted icy blue, while the door was painted teal. I sat on the beige colored sofa of the dining room, admiring the décor around me. their room was standard size, like an apartment but smaller. Their room was usual, similar to the other boy's room. Then, my gaze landed on the black colored guitar lying on the floor. It was black in color with little white flames on the end. He still plays the guitar, huh? I recognized the guitar anywhere. It was the guitar I gave to him as his birthday present when we were younger. When he was younger I remember him saying "I want to be a guitarist and have my own band when I grow up". Ever since I gave him that guitar, he practically practiced every day. He even wrote songs and played every song to me. That guitar resembled our friendship, that guitar had our happy memories and sad endings, but it was still here Lying in his room. If a fortune teller were here, I'm sure she would have said that "have faith in the bonds broken, as the bonds will recover soon enough". That's right… I should actually try to forgive him by looking at his point of view, but…the pain in my heart it's not going away. It still burns and curses me in my sleep. But if I were able to choose, I would hope to go back to the past, actually hoping to try and stop him from leaving me… but all I can do now is regret and hope, Hoping that we might actually be friends again.

"Here you go, hinamori-kun, I hope you like green tea." Said kira while handing me a cup of green tea.

I sipped my tea and looked up at the blonde.

"So what's taking hitsugaya so long? He does knows that I'm waiting for him, right?" I asked kira.

"I don't know hinamori, let me go check on him." Said kira while heading towards their room.

[hitsugaya's room]

The I-phone that hitsugaya was now holding read: 30 missed calls by kurosaki Karin. 10 voicemail messages by kurosaki Karin. 10 text messages from kurosaki Karin. _Missed calls again huh? She really likes to waste her money on dialing my number…already knowing that I won't pick up. Hitsugaya thought. _

"Hey, hitsugaya! What's taking you so long? Hinamori-kun's waiting in the dining room, you know. You wouldn't want her waiting again do you?" kira yelled at hitsugaya.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Said hitsugaya while putting his phone in his pocket.

[Back in the dining room of hitsugaya and kira's room]

"What took you so long hitsugaya?" I asked.

"Nothing. Now, what do you want to talk with me? "Hitsugaya asked while sitting on the sofa.

I switched my gaze towards kira. Signaling him to let us have a private conversation.

"Ok, see you later hitsugaya!" said kira while running out of his room.

"Now, I came here for only two purposes. One: I came here to make things straight about you and Karin's relationship. Two: I came here to advise you in attending back your classes." I said in a calm voice.

"Oh, great. Now why are you even meddling with my own personal problems?" Hitsugaya asked in a stern tone.

"Well, for your information, I am the vice-president of the student council club. It is my responsibility to take care of all the student's affairs. Even personal ones. Even so, I was asked to settle your problems by the principal and I personally want to settle your problems because I was asked to by a friend of mine." I replied in a calm tone hiding my slight anger towards him.

"A friend of yours? Now who would want to meddle with my personal problems?" hitsugaya asked.

"That person just happens to be your x-girlfriend's brother." I replied.

"Kurosaki ichigo? Why does he want to solve my personal problems?" hitsugaya asked again.

"Well, for a matter of fact, it is now not your personal problem. But now it is an official problem to all of us. Including the school, you, me, Karin and ichigo." I replied.

"What do you mean?" hitsugaya asked again.

"What I'm saying is that, you and Karin's relationship was never real." I said in a strict voice.

"What…what are you talking about, hinamori?" hitsugaya asked puzzled.

"I'm saying. She never loved you, hitsugaya." I said.

* * *

><p>Well, the story wasn't very interesting huh? I'm sorry for not being able to publish it in 3 weeks already! I'm such a failure! So to make it up to you all amazing readers, I'm going to try and publish at least 2 chapters this week! there also may be alot of grammar or spelling mistakes cause i wasn't able to check on it. Oh yeah, I'm sure all of you went what? Since when did this become an ichigoXmomo fanfic? XD well it's not. It's still a hitsuhina fanfic! Oh yeah, the music part thing was sort of suddenly thought of so I'm still trying to think about the ending since the plot was being turned. So, I would really like to thank the people who added this story to their favorites or alerts, thank you very much. And a special thanks to the reviewers: reader-favs, pyon456 and most of all mangafreak11 for always supporting me throughout each chapter! Thanks you guys!<p> 


	5. everything has a happy ending

here's chapter 5 you guys~ so sorry for the late update again! 对不起啦~ this chapter is sort of...confusing? so please review! review review review! XD

* * *

><p><span>Chap 5<span>

_Previously…_

"Well, for a matter of fact, it is now not your personal problem. But now it is an official problem to all of us. Including the school, you, me, Karin and ichigo." I replied.

"What do you mean?" hitsugaya asked again.

"What I'm saying is that, you and Karin's relationship was never real." I said in a strict voice.

"What…what are you talking about, hinamori?" hitsugaya asked puzzled.

"I'm saying. She never loved you, hitsugaya." I said.

Hinamori's p.o.v.

Hitsugaya just stared wide-eye at me, not wanting to believe what he just heard… he's eyes showed fear, anger and sorrowfulness. The same expression his eyes made back when we first met. I'm sure, after I've said these sentences, he'll probably lose himself. Hitsugaya was never the type to express his feelings, but I know him to well, he'll bury all the pain deep down in his heart, not wanting to share his pain with others. But… no matter how much pain he'll endure, I must make things clear… so that way, he'll be hurt at the least.

"Listen carefully, hitsugaya, I don't want to repeat what I say. But, have preparations as your heart might not be able to endure the painful truth." I said sternly.

He looked at me in the eye, then finally giving me a nod.

"Approximately 2 years and 5 months ago, a sad tragedy happened. Kurosaki Karin and kurosaki ichigo's father kurosaki isshin had got into a terrible accident. Their father got into a car accident, having many broken bones and damages to the nervous system caused their father to be laying on a hospital bed unconscious for many weeks. Due to having the kurosaki hospital's CEO seat to be empty, the hospital got into many more incidents. Short of money, bills that are more than what they can afford, shortage of doctors, nurses, not enough medical technology and more problems were faced by the kurosaki hospital. Kurosaki ichigo and Karin were out of ways to save their beloved father's company. But there was no way the two siblings would give up so easily, ichigo asked a bunch of famous companies for support, but still they were having financial problems. As for kurosaki Karin, she had another plan. A plan which you fit into the picture, hitsugaya." I said while sipping my tea.

He's eyes showed betrayal, disappointment and anger. Already knowing where this is going.

"2 years and 9 months ago, were the day where you and Karin first met, and first became friends. 2 years and 3 months ago, were the day which you and Karin first became lovers. And that was also the faithful day, where the kurosaki hospital and the hitsugaya. Industries first became partners. Due to the support which hitsugaya. Industries gave to the kurosaki hospital, the hospital became even more stable. And after some time, kurosaki isshin woke up and the hospital had become even more successful than ever. I'm sure I don't have to say the last sentence, do I?" I said.

His eyes now showed no expressions. Just emptiness. Just like what I had expected… but to see him like that I feel like it's also my fault… probably its guilt for telling him the truth…

"But, Karin and you met and became friends before the whole incident, so that means that she treated you as a friend and not as a tool. " I said trying to ease up his pain.

But still that emptiness in his eyes still wouldn't fade away.

"I'll give you 4 days more of leave of attending classes. But after these 4 days, it will be your choice to whether continue attending classes or just stay in this room. Think clearly and thoroughly and look at the brighter side of the rainbow." I said while standing up.

His eyes still showed emptiness. His body not moving. It was then I walked towards him, bending my knee to let my height reach up to his. Then without a second thought, I wrapped my hands around him.

"Don't let the darkness take over your world, hitsugaya. As I am still here, the small light which will save you from the dark. Do not let your pain suffer alone, as it will only hurt you even more. The anger, pain, sorrow, sad, I can see it clearly. You don't have to hide it, hitsugaya. There is no need to hide your pain when you're at your lowest. You can share the pain with me, hitsugaya." I said as I released the embrace.

He stared at me, his eyes showing slight happiness.

I smiled back at him than I walked towards the door.

"Thank you, hinamori." Hitsugaya said suddenly.

"Yeah, sure." I said smirking while walking out of the room.

Ohh great. It's already 8pm, and I haven't done finish my reports for the student council club. I never liked doing work at night. I walked towards the student council club to finish off my undone work.

* * *

><p><span>Hitsugaya's P.O.V.<span>

It was a cold windy night. The trees were being blown by the strong wind, the moon was being reflected on the koi pond. The fish in the koi pond were swimming freely without anything to worry about, how I wish I was able to be a fish, swimming aimlessly without any worries. I was walking through the path of the school's park. Alone at night, walking aimlessly while staring at the full moon above me. I saw an empty bench in front of me, I walked towards it and sat down. I felt the cold wind blowing through my white spiky hair, the cold breeze sending shivers down my spine. But it wasn't because of the cold wind that I felt cold, but it was because of the loneliness that made me felt cold. I looked beside me, and there was no one. It was just me sitting on the bench, without anyone to close the gap of that empty space beside me. I stared at the ground, recalling the memories we had together. There were many happy times when we were together, her smile so big and warm. I was always able to smile from my heart when I was together with her. I was always happy being beside her, never was I alone or sad when we were together, But… now things were different. She had never loved me the way I loved her, she was never mine and mine only, she never had any true feelings for me. The times we had together, smiling and laughing, it was all just some god damn joke… I felt the pain my heart swallowing my soul, my mind blank, tears starting to flow down my cheek. Each drop of tear would remind me of every date we've been on. I just couldn't get the anger, betrayal feeling that I felt when I saw her kissing someone else. I clenched my fists hard, trying to get rid of the pain. Who knew all these years, I was blind. Too blind. Who knew I was just a tool, being used and thrown away. I said that last sentence out loud without me even noticing.

"You were never a tool, toushiro." A girl with black shoulder length hair said suddenly.

I looked up at her, and my face was full of shock. I just stood silent. Not wanting to cause more unnecessary fighting.

"Toushiro…I'm sure the vice-president told you already, right? Look, I know that you feel betrayed, hurt, anger and more emotions that will drive you off the cliff. But I just want to say that I'm sorry, I never wanted things to be like this now. I know you hate me, I know you despise me, but I need to tell you that each day that I've spent with you were the best days of my life. I may have used you for my company's benefits, but I've always liked being around you. I don't love you, but I've always treated you as my dearest friend. I never wanted to hurt you, I've never wanted to use you, but I hope you can understand that if it wasn't for my company, I'd never used you. I know what I'm saying now is probably excuses to make up for my sins, but I've always smiled from the heart when I was with you." Karin suddenly said while tears flowed down her cheeks.

I looked up at her. And I could feel the pain slightly going away. I could see the guilty look on her face streaming with tears.

"I know…you feel sorry for what you've done to me, but things will never be the same. Cause in the end, you were never mine, you were just playing with me, you were just using my money and power for yourself." I said in a cruel tone.

She just stared at the ground, swallowing her pride to ask me for forgiveness.

"But, I feel your pain. I know that you would have never wanted to hurt me if it weren't for your company's financial problem. But, you could have just asked me for help, you know? I know that you're already pained enough, so why should we hate each other even more when in the end things still doesn't get solved? So… why don't we just be friends?" I said in a calm tone while extending my hand out for a hand shake.

She stared at me, blinking several times. Then she extended her hand out as well, and we shook hands.

"Thank you, toushiro. For understanding my pain when I'm the one who caused you pain. I'm really sorry…" she said with a sad expression.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'll probably get over it in a couple of days." I said.

"Bye, toushiro." She said with a sad expression.

"Yeah, bye, Karin. Goodbye, forever." I said with a sad expression.

She walked away. Forever. We're finally apart… I finally let her go… but I still miss her. I still want her to be mine. But, it's probably the best, to see the people you love be with the people they love. I stared up at the sky. The moon glistening in the dark, surrounded by bright stars. It was a view worth seeing. Suddenly, a tree behind me started shaking, and something fell to the ground.

"Ouch…that hurt…" said that thing that fell over while rubbing her ankle.

That thing stood up slightly, making her face being reflected by the glowing rays of the moon. She was probably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Her features and beauty stood up even more amazingly as the glow from the moon reflected her face. She had brown orbs, purplelish-black hair, pale skin, and a slim figure. At first I thought she was some sort of fairy, and then I realized that she was a human when I saw no wings. I took a closer look, and realized that she was someone which I know.

"Hinamori…? What are you doing here at this sort of time at night?" I asked.

"ahhh! Hitsugaya-kun…! I was..err….searching for my contact lens….which dropped on the ground!" she replied with a suspicious look.

"You wear contact lens?" I asked.

"Of course not! Ahhh…wait! Yes I do wear them!" she replied nervously.

"Are you hiding something?" I asked.

"Nope...Not at all!" she replied.

"Wait…how long have you been here?" I asked suspiciously.

"emmm, ever since Karin came here…..ahhh wait…nooo! Oh man!" she said while slapping her hand on her forehand.

"So you were here, listening to me and Karin's conversation for the whole time?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Why were you eavesdropping?" I asked.

"Because I just happened to pass by and drop my contact lens. So I overheard." She replied nervously.

"ohh really? Then where are your contact lens?" I asked.

"I told you I drop them on the ground." She replied slightly annoyed.

"Sure, sure. Where did you get them?" I asked.

"ahhhh….. A contact lens shop just down the street." She replied rapidly.

"ohh really? Cause I'm sure down the street doesn't have any shops. It's a graveyard you moron."  
>I said that last sentence coldly.<p>

"Well, that contact lens shop had just opened recently so barely anyone knows it!" she replied with denial.

"Why would a contact lens shop open next to a graveyard?" I asked.

"Because…the owner likes seeing dead people get buried….?" I said giving up of making fake excuses.

"yea…I bet that owner likes seeing crows too!" I said sarcastically.

"So what's the real reason you're here?" I asked.

"Fine….I came here to check on you. Kira told me you were out taking a walk. So I ended up hiding behind this tree eavesdropping on your conversation." She admitted.

"why did you even come here just to check on me?" I asked.

"well….it's probably because I feel guilty for telling you the truth…or it's probably because I'm your friend which was worried about you." She replied.

After all these years of separation…she still cared for me. After all those of years of hurting her without me noticing, she still treated me as a friend. I broke her heart and that bond of friendship, yet she's still here caring for me.

"Hinamori…." I said.

"What…? It…doesn't mean that I still treat you as a friend! You're still that person who broke my heart and our bond without saying a damn word!" she replied with a stern voice.

She just glared at me with her hands clenching.

"ah man! I don't even know what I am doing here! I'm going to sleep." She said rapidly while heading toward the girls dorm.

I grabbed her wrist, not letting her go anywhere.

"Let go, hitsugaya!" she said in a stern voice.

"No. I'm not gonna let go. I'm not going to run away from my problems anymore. "I said with a serious expression.

"What are you talking about..?" hinamori asked with a blank expression.

"I'm talking about running away from you. I knew that you've come to this school in hope of healing our friendship, I knew that you were always caring for me, I knew that you were there for me, but I just ran away. Not wanting to hurt you anymore, I decided to let us be apart. But I didn't knew in the end, I was the one hurting you." I said with a sad expression.

She just stared at me with a hurtful expression.

"Hinamori…all these time, you were there supporting me. Through hard times, when I was alone, when everyone was afraid of me, you were there to comfort me. But I left you without a word, hurting you in the end. But now, I'm not going to run away. I'm going to make things right. Hinamori, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you in the first place. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry that I left you when you were the one most precious to me." I said.

She just stared at the ground. I could see her hands shaking.

"Things may seem like they're gonna turn out all right, but they're not. Ever since the day you left me, my heart broke as each day passed by. We were the best of friends, and yet, you left without of word. You left me and grandma alone, allowing me to swallow the pain of emptiness. I just don't get it…why did I even became friends with you anyway? if I knew that you were going to leave me without a word, disappearing into thin air, forget about me, and leave me hurt and pained, I would have never became friends with you!" she yelled that last sentence loudly.

I shattered into pieces hearing that last sentence. I didn't knew at all, that I'd hurt her that deep.

"Well…? Things aren't going to go back to the past like magic! I just don't get it! Why can't I just move on and forget about you? Our memories in the past curse me at night, our happy laughter reminds me of broken glass, you're smile reminds me of loneliness! Everything about you curses me ever since you left me! You don't know how much pain I've been through all these years! The memories that you've left behind are eating me alive!" she said while small tears flowed down her face.

She held the tears back in. not wanting to be weak.

She swung her arm and my grip loosened. She broke free, and ran away as fast as she could.

"Hinamori! Wait!" I yelled.

But she just ran rapidly, not wanting to stop.

I felt guilt ran over my body. I really made a big mistake. No, but I'm not going to give up now. No, I've already hurt her. I need to make things clear. I ran towards her direction, in search of the girl. But she was nowhere to be found. I ran around the school park like an idiot. But it didn't matter to me, cause finding her was way much important. As each step I ran, I remembered the happy memories we had… the laughter, the smiles, everything was like a dream… I stopped in my tracks, and looked around. There was still no sign of her. I searched every place which seems like a good hiding spot, but still I don't see her. Then, I thought of a marvelous plan. A plan which will lead me to her automatically. I got out my I-phone from my pocket, and dialed her number. After a few seconds of silence, I heard Justin bieber's down to earth playing. Why does every girl in the campus have to put their ringing tones by Justin bieber? I mean like, I'm definitely more handsome than him.

_I never thought that it be easy, cause we both so distance now. And the walls are closing in on us, and we're wondering how. No one has a solid answer, but just walking in the dark—_

"Oh shit! I forgot to put silent mode! Kyaah-" hinamori said from above a tree while falling from the tree.

The next thing I knew, I was running 100km/h towards hinamori. As she was about to fall to the hard ground, I caught her. She was in my arms, eyes closed tightly. She blinked a few times, and stared at me.

"What the fucking god just happened?" she said.

I let her down on the ground, and she just kept staring at me.

"You fell from the tree. And I caught you." I said in a calm tone.

"ohh…err…. Thanks for the save…" she said slightly blushing.

* * *

><p>We were currently sitting on one of the benches in the park. There wasn't a single soul here except for us. I could see sweat forming oh her forehead, and she was fidgeting with her fingers.<p>

"Hinamori."I said.

She looked up at me.

"yea…?" she replied.

"you're not gonna run away again are you?" I asked.

"nope….probably…." she said with a slight smile.

"Hinamori…. I didn't wanted to leave you that day…it's just that...I had no choice." I said.

"what do you mean…?" she asked with a clueless expression.

"On my 10th birthday, I had to leave you to protect the one that I love. My parents, the ceo of the hitsugaya industries, forced me to leave you… " I said.

"Forced you…?" she asked.

"When I was young, I lived with my servants. My parents would never come back because they were too busy from work. Me and my parents have some…issues... on my 10th birthday, they forced me to leave karakura. They said that if I didn't leave, they would hurt every single friend of mine, therefore forcing me to leave karakura. I didn't want to leave you, but there was no choice. I wanted to let you know I was okay, I was doing fine here, but I was told to keep it a secret. I couldn't contact you, couldn't see you, couldn't even hear you. I thought that leaving you would be the best for both of us, I really didn't know that it would hurt you. I'm really sorry…hinamori…" I said.

She just stared at me. There was a few seconds of silence. And suddenly she embraced me. I was shock for her sudden action towards me. But I calmed down when I realized that she was crying.

"I'm…sorry…hitsugaya-kun…I blamed it all on you, I made you suffer, when I didn't know you were the one suffering. I blamed every single fault on you when it wasn't your fault. You were only trying to protect me, in the end, it was me who caused you even more pain. I'm really sorry…" she said while trying to hold back the tears.

"It's okay, hinamori…we both didn't know. There's no need to cry for the past, all that matters now is the present. What do you say? How bout' a new start for a lost friendship?" I said while extending my pinky finger out to show a sign of promising.

She smiled and held her little finger out towards mine. Our pinky finger hooked together showing a sign of peace. We both smiled at each other. We laughed at our childishness. We were now finally the best of friends _again_.

* * *

><p>Oh gosh! I'm sorry! I couldn't even update two chapters this week! TT I was gonna update on my birthday (26) but I didn't write finish! I'm so sorry my readers! This chapter is a little dramatic? Naïve? Or very illogic? I don't know, but I think this chapter is not really good…. I'm too lazy to check the grammar or spelling mistakes so please forgive me! I just recently realized that was updated, so I'm gonna use libreoffice for the next chapter~ thank you so much for the favourites, story alerts and reviews~~ thank you~.

Azngurl113219: hehe, you guess correct! Ichigo started the whole fake relationship thing, but it wasn't ichigo's fault~ cause Karin actually volunteered to go with this plan. XD

Mangafreak11: thank you so much for the support! Will update sooner~

Peachysnowfan: apparently hitsugaya suffered short-term pain all thanks to Karin and hinamori~ I know what you mean~ I sometimes like putting the characters in pain or so! XD

Reader-favs: thank you for the review~

Dragonfirenightfang: I know right~ intense drama~ XD


	6. flashback

So sorry my readers! I see many of you were kind of confused with the last chapter! So I'm gonna clear things, I hope it helps. I'm still sort of stuck on the next chapter…do you guys think that Hitsugaya's band should be named "hell butterflies" or "the death gods" or both name sucks? XD please give me your suggestions! I need suggestions! =)

* * *

><p>So this is what happened when hitsugaya was younger (which was supposed to be in chap 5) sort of a flashback..:<p>

Hitsugaya's P.O.V.

_December 19th 2004_

I was at home, Alone in this big giant room decorated with all kind of expensive stuff. I sat in the middle of the big room, hugging my knees. I stared at the window, snow was falling from the sky as all the towns people were with their families getting ready for Christmas. I stared at the ground in front of me hugging my knees tightly as I held back the tears. _I was alone once more._ Every year it's the same, me celebrating my own birthday all alone. My parents were too busy with work that they can't even care about a damn thing about me. Because of their ignorance towards me, I was born with the cold, icy attitude I now have. I admire the kids in this town, they're not as wealthy as me, but they can laugh with happiness. I'm so wealthy that my pocket money can buy 2 houses easily, but i can't laugh with happiness together with my family. But I'm already used to it. I may not have a bond with my family, but I still have her, a bond of friendship. She's the warmth that lights up my dark understands me, and treats me as an equal. Even if my family doesn't understand me, I still have her, my dearest friend. Knowing that I still have her, my tears automatically stop flowing. I stared at the ceiling above me and heard the noise of doors opening. i looked back at the door, and my face was full of shock.

"Odo-sama, oga-sama..." I said slowly.

"Ah, toushiro-kun. You're home?" a woman with blond curls and teal eyes said.

"Yes...oga-sama...may I ask, but what are you doing here?" i said.

"What do you mean? This is our house right? So would it be weird if I were to come back to this home?" the woman said.

"Yes...But you're rarely home..." I said.

"We're here because we have news for you my dear son." said a man with white hair and aqua eyes.

"News...?" I said.

"Yes. We're going to move to America." the man said.

"..America..? We'll gonna have to go by plane! That means that we're gonna leave karakura!" I said loudly while freaking out.

"Of course! My company's gonna expand there." the man replied.

"But...you're expecting me to leave everything that I love here in karakura for America? When are we leaving?" I asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow. I've already arranged everything and our flight tickets." the blond woman said.

"Tomorrow? You're expecting me to leave everything within one day? How do you expect me to explain it to my friends?" I yelled.

"Toushiro-kun, I know it's hard for you to leave everything here in karakura. But America has everything karakura has. So there's nothing to worry about." the blond woman said.

"What about my friends? You don't expect me to believe that America's gonna have a shop that sells exact replicas of friends! What do you think America is? Friends for sale? There is no way I'm leaving karakura! There is no way that I'm gonna leave my friends!" I said yelling.

"Hitsugaya toushiro! I expect you to respect your parent's decision! You live under the roof that we pay; everything you do is paid by us! You should at least respect us! Moving to America is for expanding the company, that way we can earn more money! Raising you needs money you know!" the white haired man said.

"My sake? Are you kidding with me? If it were for my sake, you guys would at least care about me! You guys don't even bother to come back home! And you call that for my sake? I know raising a child needs a lot of money, but you guys should know that money isn't everything! If you guys at least cared about me, you would at least come back home and talk to me. And now, you're here, telling me to move to another country in just one day!" I yelled at them.

"Hitsugaya toushiro! How dare you talk to your own father like that! He works 24/7 everyday just to earn money raising you! Not only did you not respect us, now you're blaming us for not having time to accompany you! We are the C.E.O. of the hitsugaya industries. We're busy people! Has spending time with that girl made you lost your mind?" the blond woman yelled.

"1st of all. If you'd actually cared about me, you would not make up excuses like "we're busy people! We don't have time to accompany or at least speak to you." 2nd of all. Don't you dare speak of hinamori like that. She's the only person who actually understands my feeling unlike you guys!" I yelled.

"That's it! I've had enough of your rebellion! You are moving to America tomorrow whether you like it or not!" the white haired man said.

"There is no way I'm moving to America!" I yelled.

"It isn't up to your choice to choose whether you're going or not! If you do not wish to obey my orders, I will force you by hurting the ones you precious the most. Starting from that hinamori girl." The white haired man replied.

"Don't you dare hurt hinamori!" I yelled.

"Have you forgotten who I am? I'm the C.E.O. of the hitsugaya industries! I can do whatever I want! Even hurting my own child's friends! If you do not want that girl to be hurt, you are going to move to America!" the white haired man replied.

I gave my so called "father" another one of my cold glares. He just stared at me, not flinched by the cold glare I was giving.

"Fine… I'll do it! Only on one condition! You will not hurt hinamori or my friends!" I said.

"Sure, whatever. But, this will be kept a secret. I do not want anyone of your friends knowing that you're moving. Understand?" the white haired man replied.

"yeah…sure." I replied while the two other hitsugaya walked out of the room.

I collapsed onto the floor. Punching my fists onto the hard floor. Tears fell down from my watery eyes. I hit the floor once more with my fists. Trying to release the anger and sadness that I felt.

* * *

><p><em>20<em>_th__ December 2004_

Finally, today's my 10th birthday. The day that I was born onto this cruel world. I was looking forward to this day, cause I'd get to spend it with her. I wanted to remember this day, but not like this… I don't want my birthday to be remembered like this. The day that I left everything that I'd ever precious will be today. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I carried the guitar that was given by her for my birthday on my back. I looked back and closed my eyes again. I walked towards the big plane and got into it while taking a last glance at the town. _I'll miss you._ _Hinamori._

Hinamori's P.O.V.

Today was Hitsugaya's birthday. I promised to celebrate his birthday today together with him at the park. I was currently wearing a yellow dress with sunflowers, turquoise flats, and a big, floppy hat. I was about to go to the park and meet him when something was left in front of my door. It was a box with a piece of note. I took the package and opened it. It was a necklace. The necklace was amazingly cute. It had a rainbow colored music symbol in the middle and was being tied by a silver colored metal piece of string. It was cute. But who had left it front of my house? I opened the note that was attached to the box. I read the note, and my eyes begin to water.

_Hinamori:_

_You won't have to celebrate my birthday today. Cause I'm leaving. I'm leaving karakura… we might never meet again…so I hope this necklace will help you to remember me by…thank you, for everything, hinamori. Goodbye, forever._

I held the note close to my heart while tears fell onto the ground. What the hell is he doing? Is he trying to pull a prank on me? I got out my cell phone and dialled his number. But all I could hear was the sound of a person saying "the number you have dialled is unavailable. Please leave a message after the beat. *b-e-a-t* "I threw the phone onto the sofa and ran out of the house. I ran and ran while clenching onto the piece of paper. I ran without stopping towards his house. After finally reaching it, I glanced at the house. The house was empty. Nothing was in there or outside. I clenched my fists and glanced at the sign that wrote "house for sale". I kicked the sign with all the rage that I felt. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Curse the world, for letting this type of things happen without me noticing.

* * *

><p><em>June 2007 <em>

Hitsugaya's P.O.V.

I stepped out of the aircraft with my luggage in my hand. It has been 3 years…3 years since I left karakura and her… I had finally come back home… but she's probably hurt after what I've done… I was 13. And I had finally come back to karakura since my dad's company was successfully under control after being expanded in America. I had just finish registration for my new school. It was the most prestigious school in all of karakura. I got into that school with top honors and scholarship. I'm finally back from America, but… things are different now…. Cause she's not by my side anymore…

* * *

><p>Oh god== this chapter is pretty much a filler, so it probably SUCKS! Yes…I am still stuck on the next chapter! I still cannot think of the name for hitsugaya's band! Please I need SUGGESTIONS! Oh yea, and please REVIEW! =)<p> 


	7. hell butterflies

So sorry my dearest readers! I haven't updated in such a long time! SORRY! i hope you guys like this chapter(since it has too much bullshit!), and please review! =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Hitsugaya's P.O.V.

It was a Thursday afternoon. I was wearing my school uniform, a white collar shirt, an orange sweater vest, a long pair of Grey skinny trousers and a pair of black sneakers. It was free period and I was walking towards my school locker to put my books away. It has been a month since all the tragedy happened, and things were back to normal. I headed towards my locker, and left my books in it. I slid open my I-phone, and dialed matsumoto's phone number.

"Taicho! You're finally not ditching classes!" matsumoto said happily.

"Shut up, matsumoto! And I'm hungry! So, where are we gonna go to eat?" I yelled through my phone.

"Renji said he wanted to eat Chinese, Ichigo said that he wanted to eat Japanese, rukia said she wanted to eat western…. So I have no idea what we're gonna eat." She replied.

"We're going for Chinese. Let's meet at the usual restaurant! And tell them not to be late!" I said.

"Sure, taicho! Ichigo! Get your car we're going for Chinese!" matsumoto yelled. "Aww-man! I wanted Japanese!" Ichigo said.

I hung up and took my car keys and walked towards the parking lot. I got into my icy blue Lamborghini and started the engine. I drove towards the place where me and my friends were gonna meet and have lunch. I turned on the radio, and heard the news.

"Good morning fokes and you're listening to . Do you want to be a star? Walk on the road to fame and fortune? Do you want to be famous? Well you can! Here's your chance at being a famous pop-star! The famous music records company- hotaru music records incorporation are looking for their next top superstar. All you have to do is form a band of at least 5 members and audition at the tsuki academy theater hall in 1 month..." said the radio DJ.

Hotaru music records inc. are the no.1 music records company in the world. Hotaru music industries create the best pop-stars ever. If you'd actually get to sign a contract with that company, you'd had to be like as an amazing singer like bruno mars or usher. Being able to sign a contract with hotaru music industries would be a dream! I'd be halfway to my dream as a famous guitarist. But I'm sure I don't have the talent to actually be able to be as famous as bruno mars. I guess the only thing I can do is dream. Once I've finally reached my destination, I stopped the car engine and locked my car. Before stepping in to the Chinese restaurant called "皇宫美食 emperor's delight" in front of me, a black Porsche-Cayman and a green lotus Elise parked behind my Lamborghini. The Porsche-Cayman stopped its engine and revealed ichigo and rukia coming out of the car. While the green lotus Elise revealed renji and matsumoto inside. We all got into the restaurant and sat down at a table. We all ordered our food and drinks and started asking random questions.

"So I heard that hotaru music records inc. are having an audition at our school in 1 month." Renji said.

"yea, I heard that on the radio too. Are you going to audition, toushiro?" asked ichigo.

Ever since me and Karin became back normal friends, me and ichigo had been closer than ever lately. We met in drama class 3 weeks ago and found out that we had a lot in common. We started talking and we started hanging out together. So I guess we're friends.

"Why should I even audition?" I replied while drinking my coffee.

"Well, because you said that you wanted to be a famous pop-star in the future. And this is a great opportunity." Ichigo replied.

"I didn't say I wanted to be a pop-star, I said I wanted to be a guitarist and have my own band." I replied coldly.

"Pop-star, guitarist, it's the same. So are you going to audition?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. I'm too lazy to actually start a band right now." I replied.

"Oh, come on. I thought this was your lifelong dream." Renji said.

"Yes it is. But I'm busy with all the work matsumoto's making me do." I replied while glaring at matsumoto coldly.

"Oh please. It's your job to do all the work although I am the vice-captain. I'm busy with my personal life you know. "Matsumoto replied.

"I'm sure your personal life only includes getting hangovers with kira and hisagi." I said.

"Hey, at least I have a life. You actually like doing work and locking yourself in that room filled with papers." Matsumoto said coldly. In return I gave her a cold glare.

"Ok ok, stop glaring, toushiro. And get back to the main topic, so are you going to audition?" renji asked.

"Well… I guess this a great opportunity…but I don't have a band." I said.

"Well me and renji were thinking about auditioning too. So we thought about forming a band with you!" ichigo said.

"well that's nice to hear but… plus you, me and renji only equals 3, and do you guys even know how to play music instruments?" I asked.

"I play the bass." Ichigo said proudly.

"I play the drums." Renji said smirking.

"Even so, we're still short on members. We need a keyboardist and another guitarist." I said.

"I play the keyboard. I can join if you wanna." Rukia said.

"See we have 4 members now. All that's left is another guitarist. C'mon toushiro! Just say yes!" ichigo said.

"I don't know… hotaru music records inc. are a tough crowd… we'd have to practice a lot you know… "I replied still unconvinced.

"Oh c'mon! It'll be fun! Just say yes! All we have to do is find another guitarist!" renji said.

"Fine fine! I'll promise to be in the band! But you guys have got to find another guitar player!" I said.

"Yeah!" ichigo and renji both said together while high-5ing in the air.

"I know someone who knows how to play the guitar quite well, but I don't think she'll want to audition for hotaru music records Inc. But I guess I can ask her." Matsumoto said.

"Really? That's great!" renji said.

"But who is this person?" I asked matsumoto.

"s-e-c-r-e-t." matsumoto said slowly.

"I hate you matsumoto." I said coldly while giving her one of my signature cold glares.

"I know you do, captain!" matsumoto said happily.

Our orders came and we ate our lunch while talking about the band that we're going to form.

* * *

><p><span>Hinamori's P.O.V.<span>

"Okay, drama club! Is the script printed out yet?" I asked sternly.

"Err- yes-!" one of the representatives of the drama club answered.

"Sewing club! How are the designs for the costumes going?" I asked.

"The designs will be done by the end of the week." Said one of the members of the sewing club.

"art club! How are the props going?" I asked sternly.

"err- the background for the stage will be done in a week, while the other props will be done by 5 days." replied one of the members of the art club nervously.

"Good. All the props and scripts need to be done by this week, While the costumes must be done in a week. The play will be held a month later on the same day as the auditions for the hotaru music records inc., so there will be a lot of guests! I will not accept failure as an option! Understand?" I yelled out loudly.

"Yes. Ma'am!" all the people in the meeting room replied.

"Meeting dismiss." I said to all the representative members.

All of the members went out of the meeting room while I was busy collecting the documents on the desk. While I was busy collecting the papers I didn't realise someone sneak up on me.

"Hey hinamori!" matsumoto said loudly with a grin on her face.

"kyaaah-!" I shouted while the papers on my hand flew across the room.

" matsumoto-san! Look what you did! All the papers are everywhere!" I said while sighing.

"aww-fine. I'll help you clean up the mess." matsumoto said while helping me collect the papers.

After finally collecting all the papers I stacked them into a pile and put them in a giant file.

"So why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"Of course I came here to check on you!" matsumoto said grinning.

"Impossible. Just blurt out your real purpose for coming here." I said coldly.

"awww- hinamori! I am shocked! How could you do this to me? I thought you'd understand my feelings but now, you're here questioning my loyalty!" matsumoto said in a dramatic way.

"Stop acting. Get to the point. You don't expect me to fall for your act you know." I said sternly.

"Hinamori. Now I finally know why aizen choose you as the vice-president. Cause you're so mean." matsumoto said.

I gave her one of my cold glares and she just ignored it.

"okay. So did you hear the auditions for the hotaru inc.?" matsumoto asked.

"well, duh!" I replied.

"so are you going to audition?" matsumoto asked.

"why should I audition? You know that I'm not really interested in music as my career. "I replied.

"awhh- come on. You have such an amazing talent for music. And I know you love singing! Why won't you audition?" matsumoto said.

"First of all it's not talent. It's something that I worked hard for. Second, you should already know why." I replied.

"All because of that you want to give up what you've work hard for? Momo. I know you're not that stupid. Most of all, you have a passion for music!" matsumoto said.

"Even so matsumoto. You know I have my reasons." I replied.

"awhh, momo! Are you that stupid to let your passion blow into thin air? You have skill, talent and you've work hard for it! You know you shouldn't give up this opportunity." matsumoto said.

"It's my choice anyway. But, why are you suddenly encouraging me to make music?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, taicho, renji and ichigo said that they wanted to form a band with rukia to audition but they're still missing a 2nd guitarist." matsumoto replied.

"Matsumoto! You know that I keep my talent for music a secret! And you told them?" I yelled.

"No, I didn't tell them. I just said that I was going to help ask a person. That's all." matsumoto said.

"Well, that's good to hear. And you should already know that!" I replied.

"aww- come on, momo! I thought you wanted to help taicho achieve his dream?" matsumoto said.

"yes I do. But not like this." I said sighing.

Matsumoto gave me one of her puppy dog eyes glare.

"I have too much work. Aizen went on vacation and I'm left to organize the drama club's play all by myself. "I said sighing.

" Play? I didn't hear the drama club was going to organize a play. "Matsumoto said puzzled.

"They just recently told me….. Of course I haven't published the news to the school yet." I said trying to hide the fact that I forgot to publish the news on the notice board.

"So what play are you guys doing?" matsumoto asked.

"The fire phoenix and the ice dragon." I replied.

"That classical play? It's so cheesy, like Romeo and Juliet. "Matsumoto replied.

"It's not cheesy, it's romantic. Don't you ever believe in true love?" I asked.

"No, I don't believe in those fairytales. They're just kid's tales who gives people fake hopes." Matsumoto said coldly.

"Wow, matsumoto, cold. Who knew you were cold as ice." I replied.

"Enough with the changing subject thing. Why won't you just join taicho's band? We both know you love music and singing." Matsumoto said.

"I would like to join his band but I'm way to busy with work. You know the school wants to make a good impression on the day of the play so I have to put in a lot of effort." I replied.

"Geez, holding a play together ain't that hard. All you have to do is direct the people and ask them to act." Matsumoto said while rolling her eyes.

"It's not that easy you know." I said.

" sure it is." Matsumoto said.

"Oh really? I bet that you can't even stand directing this play for one day." I replied with a smirk.

"Oh is that a bet I hear? Matsumoto rangiku never loses in a bet. "Matsumoto said proudly.

"Okay then. On the day of the try-outs for the play, you will have to direct the whole play without any help." I said.

"You got yourself a deal. And if I win this bet, you'll have to join taicho's band for the audition." Matsumoto said smirking.

"And if you lose?" I asked.

"I'll stop convincing you to join taicho's band and will not go to the clubs with hisagi and kira and do all the paperwork of the kendo club for 1 week." Matsumoto said.

"wow, you serious? Paperwork and no getting drunk for 1 week. That's a big sacrifice." I said.

"yes and I'm totally serious. But I'm sure I won't lose this bet." Matsumoto said.

"Well let's wait and see." I said smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Hitsugaya's p.o.v.<strong>

It was 6pm and I was tuning my guitar while sitting on the floor of the music club. I was wearing a pair of navy blue and black basketball shorts with a long sleeved white t-shirt. I was waiting for ichigo, renji and rukia to come for practice. I was sort of happy that I got to form a band with my friends and audition for a partnership with hotaru music records Inc. but we were still missing a 2nd guitarist. I don't even know if matsumoto is going to actually help us look for a guitarist.

"Hey, toushiro!" ichigo said while coming in through the doors.

"It's hitsugaya to you. Kurosaki." I said sternly.

"Sure, whatever. Anyway, where is ruk-" ichigo replied midway while being kicked by rukia in the face from above.

"Ouch- you midget! What was that for?" ichigo yelled.

"For leaving without me! I told you to wait for me at the park so we could go to the music club together. And after making me wait for 5 minutes I had to walk all the way here by myself!" rukia complained.

"opps, I totally forgot that we were going together. But in the end you came here didn't you?" ichigo replied.

"you…how could you make me wait there like a total idiot and tell me that you forgot? you-" rukia said angrily but was interrupted midway by renji.

"oi, oi! We're not going to start a war in the music room. Unohana's gonna kill us." Renji said.

Rukia gave renji one of her classic kuchiki glares.

"What? You wouldn't want to be killed by unohana would you?" renji asked confused.

Rukia shot renji and ichigo another cold glare.

"Okay, okay. Let's get down to business. We'll start by practicing a few simple songs and notes." I said.

Ichigo started strumming his bass. Renji started playing a few notes on his drums. While rukia was playing the darkest, most evil song I ever heard on the keyboard. I started strumming my guitar and played along the notes on the piece of paper.

After testing a few simple songs, we all stopped and sat in the middle of the room.

"Okay, now we're going to practice a real song. We'll start by practicing a simple song, and if you know the lyrics just sing along. This song is remixed and some of the parts are changed to match the instrument we play." I said to them while handing them a piece of music sheet.

We were all on the stage testing our mikes and instruments. Ichigo was on the right corner side testing his bass, renji was at the back playing the drums, rukia was on the left side playing the keyboard. I was in the middle of the stage, testing my guitar. I looked in front of me, and imagined a crowd of audiences cheering for us. I smirked. I loved singing and playing music even since I was young. When I was alone, I was able to play and sing my feelings out. The music would make warmth in my head and make me forget all those bad memories. Music has always been my life, and someday, I'll be able to play music that people will love. Thinking about it, it seems like playing music isn't so bad. I looked back at ichigo, renji and rukia. They were all smirking.

"you ready, toushiro?" ichigo yelled while smirking.

"yeah, yeah." I said.

"well then?" renji said smiling.

"what?" I asked confused.

"you're suppose to give command, hitsugaya." Rukia said smirking.

"oh, okay." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

The stage light suddenly focused on us. We all exchanged smiles.

"one, two, three!" I yelled while lifting my hand up.

_[toushiro][guitar]_

_How the time passed away? All the trouble that we gave__  
><em>_And all those days we spent out by the lake__  
><em>_Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made__  
><em>_One by one they vanish just the same__  
><em>

_Of all the things I still remember__  
><em>_Summer's never looked the same__  
><em>_The years go by and time just seems to fly__  
><em>_But the memories remain_

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain__  
><em>_Nothing to lose but everything to gain__  
><em>_Reflecting now on how things could've been__  
><em>_It was worth it in the end_

_[ichigo][guitar+drums]  
><em>_Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear__  
><em>_So we made our way by finding what was real__  
><em>_Now the days are so long that summer's moving on__  
><em>_We reach for something that's already gone_

_Of all the things I still remember__  
><em>_Summer's never looked the same__  
><em>_The years go by and time just seems to fly__  
><em>_But the memories remain_

_[renji][guitar+drums+bass]_

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain__  
><em>_Nothing to lose but everything to gain__  
><em>_Reflecting now on how things could've been__  
><em>_It was worth it in the end_

_[rukia] [electric keyboard]  
><em>_We knew we had to leave this town__  
><em>_But we never knew when and we never knew how__  
><em>_We would end up here the way we are__  
><em>_Yeah we knew we had to leave this town__  
><em>_But we never knew when and we never knew how_

_[toushiro][keyboard+guitar]_

_Of all the things I still remember__  
><em>_Summer's never looked the same__  
><em>_The years go by and time just seems to fly__  
><em>_But the memories remain_

_[guitar+bass]_

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain__  
><em>_Nothing to lose but everything to gain__  
><em>_Reflecting now on how things could've been__  
><em>_It was worth it in the end_

We all sat on the floor.

"That was amazing, toushiro! I never knew you had such an amazing voice!" ichigo said loudly while hitting me on the head.

"that's hitsugaya to you!" I yelled.

"toushiro! You were amazing! You should sing more often! That way all the girls of the campus will definitely go wild!" renji said.

" I have _enough_ fan girls after me already. And I don't need to use my voice to attract girls, my looks already does it automatically." I said in a calm voice.

Ichigo and renji sweat dropped.

"Anyways, just now's practice session was awesome! I wonder what song we will use for the audition..?" renji asked.

"Other than thinking about the song that we're gonna use, we should focus on who's the 2nd guitarist." Rukia said.

"I can write the song for the audition….although I never tried writing one…." I said.

"sure, since none of us here has any experience in song-writing, toushiro will do it! And, we still need to find another guitarist." Ichigo said.

"I thought rangiku was going to help us ask someone." Rukia said.

"yeah, we should ask her later." Renji said.

"anyways, we're missing a even more bigger problem!" ichigo suddenly yelled out.

"what?" we all asked him.

"we don't have a name for the band yet!" ichigo yelled out.

"how could have I left that important detail out of the picture….?" I said while slapping my hand on to my forehead.

"so what name should we use?" rukia asked.

"I know! Orange strawberry!" renji said while laughing.

Ichigo shot renji one of his death glares.

"I know something even better. Red pineapple!" ichigo said while laughing.

Renji just blushed and gave ichigo one of his glares.

"stop fooling around! We need real names." I said.

"I know! violet midget!" renji and ichigo said together while laughing and rolling on the floor.

Rukia stood up and hit them both in the stomach.

Now only did I realise, kuchiki's reflexes are really good. I should consider having her to train my underlings.

"If you don't want to be killed, just shut the fuck up." Rukia said while giving the pineapple and the strawberry one of her signature ultimate ice glare.

I sweat dropped.

"anyways back to the main topic, what name should we use for the band?" I asked.

"cherry chappy!" rukia said happily with her eyes glittering.

"That's such an awf-" ichigo was about say awful but he stopped when rukia gave him one of her ice glares.

"that's such an awesome name! we should use "cherry chappy" as our band name!" ichigo said forcefully.

"I think it's a lame name for immature girls who can't learn to grow up." Renji said in a calm voice.

Renji was now suddenly the centre of attention. Me and ichigo stared at him with pitiful eyes.

"what?" renji asked confuse.

Little did he know, death was his next scene. Rukia stood up and walked over to renji.

Renji just looked at rukia puzzled.

Rukia's face suddenly lifts up and her eyes were full of rage. The next thing you knew, rukia grabbed renji by the collar and send him flying towards the wall.

"ouch, painful."I said while slightly closing my eyes,

Rukia grabbed renji's feet and dragged him all the way to door.

"what was that for?" renji asked while rubbing his face from the impact.

Rukia smiled fakely and slammed the door to make renji fly across the room from the impact.

Rukia sat back on the floor.

"Let's leave him out of the conversation shall we?" rukia said while smiling sweetly yet creepy.

We all nod quickly not wanting to upset the female beast.

"so…any ideas?" ichigo asked.

"what about hell butterflies? It's better than cherry chappy." I said.

Rukia gave me an ice glare.

"not that cherry chappy is bad…" I said.

"I guess hell butterflies are better. After all, it's a little catchy like black eyed peas." Ichigo said.

"I guess it's not so bad." Rukia said.

"then, we'll use hell butterflies as our new band name!" ichigo said.

"sure." Me and rukia said.

* * *

><p>The song they practiced was- September-daughtry~ I wanted to use "no thank you" by k-on! But I think it's a little weird putting a Japanese song in a English fanfic!<p>

**I WON'T BE UPDATING NEXT WEEK, CAUSE I HAVE MID-TERMS! SORRY! WILL UPDATE ONCE I'VE FINISH MIDTERMS!**

I am so sorry my readers! I haven't updated in 3 weeks already! lll sorry cause I was recently in a bad mood because I think my parents are going to get a divorce…, and the teachers just gave me a bunch of tests all of the sudden. I'm sorry that this chapter has a lot.. bullshit…and too little hitsuhina…and a little too much rukia the she-beast… sorry! The reason why hinamori doesn't want to audition even though she can play music well is still hidden (no spoilers~) and will be revealed much later. And last chapter was a filler cause it was requested by forbiddenlovex to show the reason why he had to moved and make it more clearer. Thank you so much for your patience and support, and please review~

I would like to thank the reviewers for chapter 5: forbiddenlovex, mangafreak11, peachysnowfan, reader-favs. Thank you very much~

I would also like to thank the reviewers for chapter 6: azngurl113219, mangafreak11, reader-favs, peachysnowfan, dragonfirenightfang, hitsuhinalovrXD. Also many thanks to peachysnowfan for the pm of suggesting the names for the band, but I didn't used them, sorry!


	8. a kiss on the cheekbut it's ACTING!

I've finally updated! Ahhh! This chapter is so long! And very dramatic! And very stupid! Gahhh! When will I stop adding so much non-sense to this story? Anyways, hope you like it! And please review~! =)

Shugo chara's tsukiyomi ikuto does not belong to me, it belongs to peach-pit!

* * *

><p><span>Chap 7<span>

Hinamori's P.O.V.

It was a Saturday afternoon. There were no classes to attend but I had many duties to perform. All because aizen went on vacation to Miami, his work will automatically pile up on my desk. It was torturing enough that I had to all the paperwork, but I had to do all the assignments. My back hair was tied up in a high ponytail, while my bangs were let loose. I wore long sleeved lavender and white blouse, a pair of black denim shorts and very short violet socks to match my gold and black Nike sneakers.

I was sitting in the school theatre hall on one of the big tables that read "judges table". It was 1pm and I was waiting for matsumoto and my other friends to come and enjoy the auditions for the school play. What was more fun to watch a bunch of people get embarrassed for acting you ask? The answer is watching matsumoto rangiku lose a bet. Me and matsumoto's bet has been kept private for now, but when she loses it the whole school will know. The school's famous and popular matsumoto rangiku, the goddess of sake, the extremely skilled hider for being able to hide from all of hitsugaya's lectures, will today now lose a bet. The thought of it made me laugh.

"oi! Hinamori! What are you laughing about?" renji asked.

"Nothing~!" I said sweetly while looking at matsumoto.

"Let's see who will have the last laugh." Matsumoto said proudly.

"We'll see soon enough…" I said to matsumoto while smirking.

"What are you guys talking about?" hitsugaya asked.

"nothing." Matsumoto replied.

"Anyways, I'm going to go out. I'll leave everything to you matsumoto." I said.

"What? You're leaving? I thought you said you would sit by at the corner and wait until I admit defeat?" matsumoto asked.

"Nope, I decided to let you cover for me. But I'll have the school's cctv to check on the show later, so it's no big deal. By the way, I hope you guys brought armor and shields, cause world war 1 is about to start." I said while walking towards the entrance.

"World war 1?" matsumoto asked me.

But I didn't reply. Cause the answer was going show up. I opened the entrance door revealing a crowd of fangirls screaming and running in the theater.

"Hitsugaya-sama!~~~~" all the fangirls screamed while barging in to rape hitsugaya.

"Matsumoto! Take care of world war 1! If he dies you're gonna be responsible for it!" I yelled while walking out of the theatre.

"WTF? HINAMORI!" matsumoto yelled angrily.

* * *

><p>I was walking through the hallways. I knew I was bad for letting matsumoto suffer all of the pain, but I still wouldn't want to be risking the chance of the hotaru music industries finding about my secret. So I will win this bet even with force. I was walking towards the principal office as I was trying to find out more about the central 46 and how captain aizen managed to get the student record profiles. I actually choose the right timing to be letting matsumoto control world war one for me and do my work of choosing actor and actresses. I wouldn't want anyone finding out that captain aizen managed to get student record profiles without being caught. Finally I was outside of the principal's office. Since there were no classes, the whole school was probably abandoned except for the fangirls and my friends. I turned the knob of the door, but it was locked. Tough luck. I searched my pocket for something that I could use for sneaking in into the principal's office. Finally I found a hair pin and put it through the keyhole of the knob. I turned and turned and finally the door was unlocked. I stepped inside the room and closed the door behind me. The office was clean and organized. I searched the drawers for something that could give me more information on the central 46. But nothing. I couldn't find anything that could lead me to the central 46. I decided to turn on the computer and search for information of the students- ichimaru gin and tosen kaname. I turned on the computer and opened the search engine, I typed in ichimaru gin. It showed some information about this ichimaru person.<p>

_Transferred here on 26__th__ June 2009. (age 16)_

2009…16…why are these numbers so familiar?

I typed in tosen kaname in the search engine box.

_Transferred here on 26__th__ June 2009._

Transferred here on the same date? This is a little too weird.

I sat on the chair staring at the monitor. What's wrong with me? Why are all of these questions suddenly popping out of nowhere? Who are these people? And what are the connections between them? I stared at the monitor once more. And the information I saw that was written on ichimaru gin's student record profile was once more remembered.

_**rukongai**_

_Ichimaru gin lived in __**rukongai **__when he was a child._

Rukongai…. That's the place where matsumoto was originally born - A town not as wealthy as karakura, and most probably the most unpleasant place to live. Matsumoto was first born there, until the age of 10 when she moved to karakura due to her father being promoted. But that's not important! What's important is that what are the connections of them? I stared at the monitor once more, and still couldn't think of anything that connects to their relationship. So for the sake of curious, I typed in aizen sosuke in the search box.

_Aizen sosuke. _

_Transferred here on 26__th__ June 2009. _

…what? Now that's a connection! Aizen, ichimaru gin and tosen kaname transferred here on the same date! Same date? Same date? Same date? Aizen? Captain aizen? OH MY FUCKING GOD! What am I doing? I'm predicting things that are out of the border. I am predicting that aizen actually has some sort of connection to the two? I must have lost my mind! I took a death breath, and reorganized the memories I had.

_Two student record profiles were found on captain aizen's desk _

_Ichimaru gin_

_Tosen kaname_

_Transferred here on 26__th__ June 2009_

No matter how much I tried to make an excuse that this was just some joke. It still showed the same conclusion. Aizen, ichimaru gin and tosen kaname have a connection. I gave up and turned off the computer. I replaced everything I touched, making sure to not make any unwanted suspicious thoughts. I walked out of the principal's room and left the hall into the student council club room.

* * *

><p><span>Matsumoto's P.O.V.<span>

"Have they left yet?" I asked again.

"Apparently no." ichigo replied.

"Who knew World War 1 would start so quickly. It's been barely one month." Renji said.

"Fan girls. The most hated thing in my life!" hitsugaya sighed.

We were currently hiding in the drama club's office which is located at the backstage of the theater. World War 1 had just recently started and I was the man-in-charge. Sure, I could have just walked away. But I wouldn't want to lose my bet with hinamori. I didn't even see this coming! That hinamori, she came out with the best game plan and tactics. I didn't even think that World War 1 was possible in the theater.

"Who do you suppose is behind this?" ichigo asked.

"Most probably the hitsugaya toushiro fan club. I don't see any people more insane than them." Renji said.

"I have a fan club?" asked hitsugaya puzzled.

"of course. The fan club's been living ever since you transferred here. Didn't you notice most of the fan girls were coming from the northern side of the school? That's where the super top secret club is." Rukia said.

"Apparently I didn't. "Hitsugaya replied.

"We can't hide in here forever my fellow comrades! We must fight! No matter how the consequences, we must fight for the glory of our country! The blood that shed upon our families and friends. We must protect the ones dearest to us! We cannot afford to let this war be won by the evil doers!" matsumoto yelled loudly while hitting her fist in the air.

"she has clearly went drinking last night." renji said.

"definitely." Hitsugaya said.

"we must fight! We cannot hide! We must protect! But how? How shall we win this war? We are clearly out-numbered! Not only that! We do not have any weapons or shields! How? How? How?" I said.

"That's easy! We just call for reinforcements!" rukia said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes! Reinforcements! That is the answer! I am lucky to have you on my side of the war!" I said.

"ohhh kkkk," rukia said slowly clearly surprised,

I got out my nokia X6 and dialed my underling's number.

_Hello. I'm madarame ikkaku and I cannot answer your call right now because I am most probably, 1. Beating up weaklings. 2. Baking cookies for my master's daughter (yachiru the evil little pink monster) 3. Trying to surpass my master (zaraki kenpachi the idiot pirate) or most probably taking make up lessons with my best friend. (Which is forced by ayasegawa) leave a message or you may wait until I decide to pick up my phone. _

Damn that ikkaku! He's so gonna get screwed during kendo practice next week. I dialed another person's phone number. The dialer tone melody begins.

_I am pretty. I am the most pretty. I am the prettiest human being alive-_

"hello?" yumichika said.

"Yumichika! Why won't ikkaku answer his phone? " I yelled through the phone.

"He's baking cookies with yachiru. Do you come and join the tea party with us, matsumoto?" yumichika asked.

"No. in fact screw you. I'm in the middle of world war one and you guys are baking cookies and playing tea party? "I yelled.

"Yachiru's too powerful for us to reject her offer. And we wouldn't want to upset master zaraki. So we are used to playing tea party already. "yumichika answered calmly.

"Yumichika, put the phone on speaker." I said calmly.

"ohh, ok." Yumichika said while putting it on speaker.

"MADARAME IKKAKU, YUMICHIKA AYESEGAWA, I NOW ANNOUNCE THE CANCELLATION OF YOUR PROMOTIONS OF THE KENDO CLUB. " I said while yelling.

"matsumoto fuku-taicho! Please don't jump to conclusions. We are only baking cookies. We didn't skip practice session or burned your favorite nail polish. " yumichika said calmly.

"oh you didn't. you didn't do anything wrong. You guys are just unintentionally, accidentally, without knowing are baking cookies when world war one is starting! I am very disappointed in you guys! The country's faith, our friends' bloodshed lives, families' innocent lives, are all on the line. We are the ones who swore to protect. We are the ones who swore to our country to risk our lives to defend our pride! Yet you guys, the faithful members and chosen ones to be in this army have time to bake cookies with a child and play tea party? I am ashamed!" I said while hanging up.

* * *

><p><em><span>On the other side where the pirate and the pink monster lives…<span>_

"harh..?" said both the bald headed man and the girly like man puzzled.

"baldy-chan~ ugly-chan~ we're not done baking cakes for the dollies!" yelled yachiru.

* * *

><p>It seems like plan a: reinforcements didn't work. Now it's time for plan B: force attack.<p>

"The reinforcements have failed us! It is time for plan: b! Force attack!" I said.

"Force attack?" hitsugaya asked.

"Yes! Force attack! We will go in there and fight like a soldier! We will force this war to be won by us!" I said.

"Are you nuts?" hitsugaya asked with a serious expression.

"no." I replied.

"Did you go to the bar with hisagi and kira again last night?" rukia asked.

"Yes. But only a few glasses, no big deal. Now, let's start plan b!" I said while walking over to the door.

"Let plan B of war initiate now!" I said while opening the doors.

"What are you doing matsumoto!" hitsugaya yelled.

"Didn't you listen? Plan B: force attack." I said in calm tone.

"Yes I heard that, what I'm saying is that why did you just opened the doors to hell? The fangirls are going to rape me!" hitsugaya said.

"That won't happen! My plans never fail!" I said grinning.

The next thing was that all the fangirls came rushing inside the office.

"OMFG! Who let them in?" ichigo yelled while slamming the door. He didn't even care if the fangirls' face got slammed by the door. Cause he's rather not be raped by fangirls.

"OH SHIT!" rukia said while helping ichigo to rush away the fan girls.

"MATSUMOTO!" hitsugaya said angrily.

I didn't even flinch. I kept staring at my phone. The time said 2:30pm, which means the auditions for the play would end at 6pm. 3 hours and 30 minutes. That's the only time I have left to choose the actors and actresses for the play. But the fangirls are still here uncontrolled. I've got no backup, no weapons and no shields! How am I going to stop world war one?

"AWHH-MAN! WHAT THE HELL!" I said loudly while pushing rukia and ichigo aside from the door.

"matsumoto." Rukia said surprised.

"rangiku-san!" ichigo said puzzled.

I slammed open the door. I took out my phone and set it on speaker.

"Listen up you people! I'm only going to say this once. You will all leave the theatre now so the auditions for the play can be held, if not, I will take legal action. Which means kicking your butt in front of "hitsugaya-sama" and a big red X on your report card. " I said loudly while peaking through the microphone.

The fangirls hurdled in one group. And started whispering and discussing. Some whispers could be heard.

_I know but she's the kendo club vice-captain! She's definitely capable of kicking our butts._

_But there's only one of her. _

_But hitsugaya-sama there's too. He's the captain you know._

_Pfft. He's scared that he'd be raped by us so he'll definitely not come out and play war!_

_What about that basketball club's captain and soccer club's vice-captain? They were formerly the 3__rd__ seats of the kendo club._

_Oh please. They'd be no harm to us. _

_What about the red pineapple guy with the tattoos? He's definitely one of the members for the dark gangster group._

_Don't judge a book by a cover. He looks scary, but is he scary? We all don't know. Don't make false judgments._

"Have you decided your decision?" I asked.

"yes. Yes we have. And our decision is to fight for hitsugaya-sama's love!" one of the fangirls said while rushing towards me.

I easily blocked her attack and swung her across the room.

"Don't underestimate me_, little girls_."I said clearly knowing that the stress of losing the bet made me lose my patience.

More and more fangirls came rushing towards me. But it was all easy dodging until I didn't notice one of the fangirls had a hockey stick in her arms.

"For hitsugaya-sama's love!" the girl with the hockey stick yelled at me while slashing the stick towards me.

I closed my eyes shut. When I opened them I saw the girl got kicked across the room. I saw hinamori standing there with a playful smirk on her face.

All the fangirls suddenly freeze.

"World war one is over. Leave before I mark all of your names and make sure your report card has a big red X on it." Hinamori said sternly to the fangirls.

"Rangiku!" rukia and ichigo said while rushing towards me.

Suddenly a blonde with her hair tied in two pigtails walked out of the crowd and towards hinamori.

"You got lucky today, vice-president. The next time you see me will be the day when hitsugaya toushiro is mine." The girl said with a pissed expression while walking out of the theatre with her "gang".

The fangirls left and toushiro finally came out of the office.

"Well, that's peace for now…" hitsugaya said.

"my god! Hinamori! Why did you leave us here with all the crazy fangirls?" renji yelled.

"hinamori. Did you know that we all could have been dead?" rukia said.

"ahhh- sorry. I wanted to check on something so I decided to leave my duties to matsumoto." Hinamori said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Please don't do that again hinamori! Matsumoto almost got us killed! And she even went all nuts! Saying plan B: force attack will definitely work! "Ichigo yelled.

"Well plan A would have worked if ikkaku and yumichika wasn't playing tea party!" I yelled trying to deny my failure.

"Tea party?" hitsugaya asked.

"They're playing tea party with master zaraki's daughter." I replied.

"Oh I remember her. The most evil little monster I ever met." Hitsugaya said while sighing.

"Tell me about it. Kenpachi sure knows how to turn cute little girls into demon monsters." Ichigo said.

"Can we not talk about her? I feel nauseous." Renji said whit his eyebrows furrowed together.

"What's wrong with him?" hinamori asked.

"Oh, he got his butt kicked by kenpachi's daughter." Ichigo replied.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Renji? Gotten his butt kicked by a little girl?" hinamori laughed.

"A pink little monster." Renji corrected her while hiding his embarrassment.

"That girl has skills. She's even stronger than rukia. And ten times more aggressive. " hitsugaya said.

"But rukia's the most powerful girl I've ever seen! She can screw the entire soccer team in 5 minutes." Hinamori replied.

"No doubt I can. But she has some amazing skills." Rukia said.

"Now I must see this little monster. It seems too unbelievable." Hinamori said.

"We'll see. But you'll regret it." Rukia said.

"Anyways, all these cat and mouse chase with the fan girls made me hungry. Who's up for pizza?" renji said.

"You bet! I'm starving!" ichigo said while following hitsugaya and renji to the entrance.

Hinamori walked towards me with her hands in her pocket.

"By the way, I won the bet." Hinamori said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in!" I said.

"Remember. One whole week of anti-sake and paperwork from the kendo club. I'll make sure I add in more assignments to the kendo club." Hinamori said smirking.

I shot her a glare.

"oi! Are you guys coming are not?" hitsugaya asked.

"yeah. Yeah. Coming." Hinamori said.

Then suddenly a woman with two pigtails and a man with dark blue hair came into the theatre.

**Hinamori's P.O.V.**

"Suifeng sensei!" I said.

"Ah. Vice-president Hinamori." Suifeng said.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"Ah, you see this gentleman beside me here is tsukiyomi ikuto. One of the leaders for the hotaru music records Inc. he's here as a representative of the hotaru inc. to check on the play." Suifeng said.

"….play…?" I said slowly.

"Yes. Since the play will be held as the same day as the auditions, we have to make sure everything is okay." Suifeng said.

"O…k…" I said nervously.

"So you must be the one in charge of things here. Please show me the main actor and actress so that they can say a few lines in front of me. "The dark blue haired man said.

"Main actor and main actress?" I asked.

"Yes. You heard him." Suifeng replied.

OMFG! Because of the war I haven't even started the auditions! How am I gonna tell them that I didn't even choose a single actor? No! I cannot! If I say that! They'll lose faith in my work and responsibility, not only that hotaru music records won't believe in tsuki academy anymore! that means I'll lose my job! Noooo! I worked too hard to be the vice-president, I cannot lose now!

"ahhhhh, the..Main…actress…is...me…" I said slowly clearly trying to hide the fact that it's not me.

"ahh, so you're the main actress? Then who's the main actor?" the man said again.

"ahhhh…." I said while looking at the direction of my friends.

I gave the boys an expression saying "back me up". But they all didn't want to. Instead they just walked out of the theatre. Seeing that things didn't work out as it should, I immediately took force action.

"Hitsugaya toushiro is the main actor, sir." I said while looking at the white haired boy.

Hitsugaya just stood there giving me an expression saying " wtf?"

In return I gave him a cute fake smile expression saying "I'll treat you to watermelon later. Just bear with me."

"Ah, so you must be the main actor, young man?" the man said while looking at the white haired fur ball.

"ahhh…." Hitsugaya said in reply.

"He's just nervous sir! Of course he's the main actor! " I said while sweating. Luckily my expression wasn't too weird.

"ahh…then would you two mind changing to the costumes and say some lines?" the man asked.

"ahh- sure! Be back in 5!" I said while dragging hitsugaya to the backstage.

* * *

><p>Once we were in the backstage where no one was able to hear us, I searched the cabinets for the costumes.<p>

"What was that for, hinamori?" hitsugaya said.

"Just bear with me. I don't like this one bit either." I said.

"Than just tell the guy the truth!" hitsugaya said with slight anger.

"I would but I wouldn't want to lose my rank! Don't go all aggressive on me." I said.

"Excuse me, but I'm the one who got pulled into this mess! Of course I'm aggressive!" hitsugaya yelled.

"but you're the only one who has a very good memory. So you're the only one who can memorize some lines in 5 minutes." I said.

"There is no way I'm going to act like an idiot and say crappy lines in an ugly outfit." hitsugaya said while sighing.

"I'll treat you to baskin-robbin's watermelon ice-cream later. Ok?" I said while giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"deal." He quickly replied and snatched the outfit and script from my hands.

* * *

><p><em>5 minutes later<em>

We both stepped on to the stage where the stage lights were shining.

Hitsugaya walked to the centre stage and lay down there, acting unconscious.

I couldn't see matsumoto or renji. That means that they probably went out for lunch already. The blue haired man and suifeng sensei was sitting in the chairs near the judges table.

"You may start now." Said the blue haired man.

The light of the theater became dimmer, while the spotlights focused on me as I walked to the centre of the stage.

I bent down to my knees as I reach to the white haired boy.

"The world is so cruel…. Edward…my one and only love… you were the only one who understood my pain. We both loved each other with our hearts, yet…. Faith strongly denies us to be together. In this life, we may not be able to be together…but in the next, I'll promise you my eternal love…" I said as my face moved closer to his.

I gave him a peck on the cheek and took the sword which hung on his waist.

"May the hatred in this generation end as a new one will be reborn… I'll love you forever..edward…." I said as I slashed the fake sword across my chest and fell on to the very hard floor.

Sounds of clapping could be heard as the stage lights turned off. I stood up and held a hand towards hitsugaya. He grabbed my hand and stood up.

"That was wonderful! I am anxious to see the real play, Miss hinamori and that white haired guy." Said the blue haired man while shaking my hand.

Hitsugaya gave him one of his glares but the blue haired guy just ignored it.

"Well then, we will be leaving now. I'll leave everything to you, vice-president hinamori." Suifeng said as she left with the man.

I made out a relieved sigh and sat on one of the empty chairs.

"well? Are you treating me to watermelon ice-cream or not?" hitsugaya asked me.

"yeah yeah. You're driving." I said.

"whatever. Just don't get ice-cream in my car." He replied.

"yeah yeah. By the way, just now that kiss on the cheek was just acting. No harsh feelings." I blunted out.

"well, duh! You don't expect me to think you have feelings for me." hitsugaya said out while rubbing the back of his head.

"come on! Would you hurry already? I'm craving for some ice-cream!" I yelled ah I walked out.

"coming!" hitsugaya yelled as he rushed to keep up with me.

* * *

><p><em>at some ice-cream parlor in a park<em>

"here you go, miss." Said the kind young man while giving matsumoto two giant ice-cream cones.

"thank you." I said.

I walked towards the bench where hitsugaya was sitting and watching some kids playing football.

"here's your watermelon ice-cream!" I said while handing him the ice-cream cone.

"thanks." Hitsugaya said.

"Anyways, how's your band doing?" I asked while licking my peach flavored ice-cream.

"oh….we're still missing a 2nd guitarist…sucks huh…. Matsumoto haven't even told us if she got us one… " hitsugaya replied while licking his watermelon ice cream.

"I see… I think it's best if you count on other people to find another guitarist. I don't need matsumoto will be able to find one…" I said while licking my ice-cream.

"I know…. But our academy doesn't have many guitarist…. Even if there is… I'd wouldn't want to let some crazy fangirl be the guitarist. I would go nuts.

" fan girls aren't so creepy you know." I said while giggling.

"they're my biggest nightmare! they can do anything as long as they can get their man! Terrifying!" he said as he got goose bumps.

I laughed at his reaction.

In return he smirked at me.

"we haven't talked like these ever since we've gone our separated ways, haven't we?" I asked out of the blue.

"Yea…. I guess things change as time passes….but I never once regretted meeting you." Hitsugaya said.

"Why is that?" I said.

"because….. you were the only one who knows me more than anyone else in this world. And… you're the only who knows how to make watermelon flavored sponge cake.." he admitted bluntly.

I was slightly surprised. He actually said something touching…

"I'll make you watermelon flavored sponge cake when it's your birthday." I said while smiling.

"Then, I'm looking forward to it!" he said.

Everything…is slightly turning back to the way it is… like the past…maybe now… I'll be able to forget the pain and look at the happy memories we've had…

* * *

><p>Hmmm! Many grammar mistakes I suppose? Too lazy to check! And just finished my midterms! And so damn depressing because of the god-damned results! TT anyways, how was this chapter? A little too early for a kiss on the cheek? It's acting! So please forgive me, cause both of them still doesn't have romantic feelings yet…. oh yeah, about the play! Will write it very soon! And just to let you know, the main actress (which hinamori will be acting as) is winry rockbell! And the main actor( which hitsugaya will be acting as) is Edward elric! Both from fullmetal alchemist! =)<p>

Thank you for the kind reviews azngurl113219, mangafreak11 and peachysnowfan! Thank you for your support towards my story! And special thanks to peachysnowfan for chatting with me the whole week through PM, you must be bored by my boring conversation? haven't replied yet! XD

Mangafreak11: thanks =) will try to update weekly and finish this story( which is around 30 chapters) before December. Thank you for your support!

PLEASE REVIEW~ !=)


	9. pranking the smart ass!

sorry! late update again! GAHHH! Okay, here's chapter 8 guys! Extremely no point and useless and short chapter! Like a filler? Please be patient for the next chapter: the play and the audition. AND PLEASE REVIEW!

Azusa nakano belongs to kakifly for the anime K-ON!

* * *

><p><span>Chap 8<span>

Hitsugaya's P.O.V.

"Okay, that's the end of training session. " I said while putting my guitar back in the big case.

"Ouch…I think I broke my fingers when playing that last song… I can't feel it anymore…" rukia said with a worried expression.

"Let me see it!" ichigo said while snatching rukia's hand.

He examined it for 3 seconds then he pulled each of rukia's fingers with great force.

"Ouch! WTF! ICHIGO!" rukia said while kicking him.

"What was that for? That hurt!" rukia said while rubbing her fingers.

"Try and move them." Ichigo said.

Rukia moved her fingers and they were back to normal.

"owhhh! They're back to normal!" rukia said while testing her fingers on the keyboard.

"yeah. Learned that trick from my dad." Ichigo said.

" owhhh man! I am so hungry! I can eat an entire horse! Can't we go out for lunch?" renji asked.

"You guys can go out if you want. I still need to meet with the new guitarist matsumoto found and later on I'll need to go to the auditions for the play." I said while packing up my things.

"I guess you have plenty of things to do. Do you want us to take away something for you?" rukia asked.

"Thanks but no need. I'll probably go out with hinamori for break." I said while picking up my guitar case and bag.

"Okay then, see you later, hitsugaya!" renji said while he left with the others.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the music club room and into the car park. I got into my icy blue Lamborghini. I started the engine and took off. I dialed matsumoto's number on my I-phone and waited for her to pick up.<p>

"hello?" matsumoto said.

"matsumoto! I'm in the car now. Where's the guitarist you helped us find?" I asked.

"Ah, her name is nakano azusa. 3rd year junior. One of the members for the music club. Extremely good in guitar, won a bunch of awards and trophies for playing guitar, and her parents are skilled musicians too. She would be a great addition to your band…but…. "matsumoto said.

"But…?" I asked.

"you'll know it when you see her. Just be careful with what you said and most importantly bear with everything she says! In 15 minutes she'll be at starbucks café near town waiting for you. Don't be late." Matsumoto said.

"oh..okay, bye then." I said.

"bye, and good luck." Matsumoto said while hanging up.

* * *

><p>I drove all the way to a café which took 10 minutes. I got out of my car which made me the centre of the attention. Many people were staring at me. but I just ignored them. I locked the car and stepped into the café. I saw that the café was had barely anyone. I guess it's because it's a weekend. I lined up at the counter and ordered some drinks. After receiving my order I sat down at a table.<p>

A few minutes later, a cute girl which black hair tied in two pigtails wearing a white floral dress and a pair of cream colored high heels with a 10 carot diamond pendent and a Louis vuitton handbag walked into the café. Just one look and I know that she's extremely high-class. She walked over to me.

"You must be hitsugaya toushiro, my name is azusa nakano. 3rd year junior. I'm sure matsumoto-san has told you about me right?" she said.

"Yes. Pleasure meeting you. I'm hitsugaya toushiro, captain of the kendo club and matsumoto's captain. " I said.

"ah, I see." She said while sitting down.

"I am 3rd seat of the music club. I've won many awards and trophies for playing music. I am extremely skilled in playing the guitar, and you, hitsugaya –san?" she asked.

" I played guitar when I was young. But I can still play guitar quite good." I said.

"that's not what I wanted to know, I want to know about your awards, prizes that you've won for playing the guitar." The girls said with a snobbish accent.

"I've never won an award for playing music before. " I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"ah… I see….so tell me about your band." She said.

"our band consists of four members including me, we have soccer team vice-president kuchiki rukia, basketball club captain and vice-captain kurosaki ichigo and abarai renji. Kuchiki plays the keyboard, kurosaki plays the bass and abarai plays the drums." I said.

Her face's expression showed the word WHATEVER.

I was slightly irritated by her behavior.

"So you're missing a 2nd guitarist which you want me to fill up, right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I only work with skilled professionals for my standard. But since matsumoto asked me, I guess things are able to work out. I will accept your offer. Oh- look at the time, I must be going. See you by then." She said while leaving.

"wait! i Haven't told you training session's time yet!" I said.

"Training session? for my standard I can perform flawlessly even without practicing. All I have to do is show up for the auditions right? Then, I'll see you by then." She said while taking off.

Well that was a major downer. I don't like her, at all. I gulped down my cappuccino and took off.

* * *

><p><span>Hinamori's P.O.V.<span>

I was wearing a pair of jeans with a red tank top, purple converse sneakers and my hair was tied in a bun. I was sitting on the floor of the stage in the theater. Microphone in my left hand and script in my right hand.

"Tech team! I want to see scene: 28#'s lighting and music!" I shouted to the boys on top of the stage.

In return they gave me thumbs up to show OK!

Lights were lighted up as music started playing.

"Ok, tech team, that's all for today. Come back tomorrow to check on background music props." I said.

The tech team left the theatre.

" ok, drama club! Background props?" I asked.

"almost done, just waiting for the paint to dry." Said one of the girls.

"ok…. Sewing club! Where's ishida and inoue?" I asked.

"captain and vice-captain are out for lunch, vice-president." Said one of the boys.

"okay…. Than how are the costumes and wigs doing?" I asked.

"almost done. Just needs to be fixed by inoue vice-captain later." Said the boy.

"okay.. I guess that's pretty much for it. Okay, prop teams can go for break. Come back in 3 hours to finish up work." I said as the teams left the theatre.

I walked down the staircase and sat on one of the chairs. I got out a piece of paper that read the roles for the play.

_It read: _

_Winry rockbell: hinamori momo_

_Edward elric: hitsugaya toushiro_

_James rockbell(winry's father) : hirako shinji _

_Scarlet rockbell(winry's father's twin sister): _lisa yadomaru __

_Lisa rockbel(winry's mother): hiyori sarugaki _

_Van hohenheim (edward's father):kensei muguruma _

_Trisha elric (edward's mother):mashiro kuna _

_Bunch of unimportant villagers: members of literature club_

_2__nd__ in charge of snow kingdom: haruno sakura _

_2__nd__ in charge of fire kingdom: love aikawa _

I stapled the piece of paper on to the notice board of the theatre. I got out my red Sony ericsson satio cell phone and checked the time. It read Saturday, 12pm. I slipped it back into my pocket and walked to the student council club.

After reaching my destination, I walked into the deserted office and switched the microphone to on.

"May all students who was chosen to be in the play this upcoming Saturday, please report to the theatre immediately. Practice will begin shortly. Thank you." I said through the microphone of the school speaker system.

I turned off the microphone and sat on captain aizen's desk. I found a piece of yellow colored note pad on his desk.

_it read: fairy tail private botanical garden, 95807 sparkle street. _

Botanical garden..? hmm… I copied down the address onto a piece of paper and slip into my pocket. I just thought that maybe it was something important so I just copied it down.. or maybe captain aizen's house is near there… oh, who cares? I walk out of the office and into the path where the theatre is.

* * *

><p>I stepped in to the theatre which was crowded with people. I step onto the stage with a microphone.<p>

"all right, settle down people. Is everyone here?" I said through the microphone.

Most of them just looked around seeing if anyone they knew was missing.

"hitsugaya-sama is not here." Said a girl.

"hitsugaya? Who else?" I asked.

"everyone's here." Said a boy.

"okay then, we can't have practice session without the main actor…so…. PRACTICE DISMISSED!" I yelled.

"What the fuck? I had to cancel my date just to come to rehearsal. And now there's no rehearsal, what a bummer." Said a boy while leaving the theatre.

"what? I came here just to hear the word practice dismissed? How uncool." Said a girl.

Most of them were very unhappy with the word "practice dismissed" because I received many glares from the crowd. They all left. I sat on the corner of the stage with the word "bored" echoing in my mind.

Suddenly a person rushes into the theatre with a guitar case and a bag.

"sorry I'm late! I was busy with- where the hell s everyone..?" hitsugaya said while searching for a thread of life.

"they all left thanks to you." I said in a bored tone.

"I was busy with nakano. Sorry bout' it." Hitsugaya said while walking towards me.

"nakano? The extremely skilled guitarist?" I asked.

"yeah. The one and only. Not to mention that cute face of hers." Hitsugaya said.

I shot him a glare.

"what about nakano?" I said slightly irritated.

"oh, matsumoto found her as our new guitarist for our band. " hitsugaya said.

"matsumoto? She found nakano to be your band's new guitarist? Wow, she must have did some serious blackmailing." I said in an amazed tone.

"what do you mean, blackmailing?" hitsugaya asked with suspicion.

"well, there's no way azusa nakano would want to be your band's guitarist. She's extremely high-class anyways." I said.

"then why would she promise to be in my band?" hitsugaya said.

"easy, because matsumoto blackmailed her. " I said.

Hitsugaya just looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"don't you know? She has dirt on each and every person on campus. It's a piece of cake to her." I said.

"…. Does that include me?" hitsugaya asked innocently.

"definitely." I said with a smirk.

"oh shit… " hitsugaya said.

"oh she won't say your secret out until you actually do something to her which she hates." I said.

Hitsugaya shot me another one of his classic ice glare.

"I force her to do paperwork every Sunday when kira's phone "accidently" runs out of battery." Hitsugaya said.

"ahh….that means your doom." I said.

Hitsugaya immediately dialed matsumoto's phone number.

"hello?" matsumoto asked.

"matsumoto…" hitsugaya said.

"ah, taichou! Why are you calling me?" matsumoto asked.

"you…don't have to…..do…. paperwork…..tomorrow….." hitsugaya said forcefully.

"really…? You sure?" matsumoto said.

"yes..i'm sure." Hitsugaya said.

"ok…..but why the sudden change of mood?" matsumoto asked.

"just don't spill out my secret." Hitsugaya said.

"secret?" matsumoto asked.

"you know…. The one…which includes…hyonimaru…." Hitsugaya said.

"hyonimaru..?" matsumoto asked.

"…tsk…. The secret about me that I have a stuffed animal dragon named hyonimaru sitting on my bed in my dorm room." Hitsugaya blurted out.

"…"

"matsumoto..?" hitsugaya asked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA-! OMFG-! TAICHOU? YOU-HAHA-HAVE-A-HAHAHAHA-STUFFED ANIMAL? HAAHAHA!" matsumoto said loudly while laughing.

"why do you sound so surprised?" hitsugaya asked.

"that's because you never told me you have a studded animal before." Matsumoto said.

"but hinamori said-" hitsugaya said while searching the room for the presence of a raven haired girl.

"just keep it a secret and I'll consider not skinning you alive. I've gotta go." Hitsugaya said while hanging up.

"hinamori!" hitsugaya screamed out loud.

* * *

><p>that was just way too fun! Pulling a prank on the so called smart-ass was way more fun than watching matsumoto lose a bet. I was walking towards the music room after ditching the smart-ass. The music room was empty just some papers and documents laying on the floor. I was planning on cleaning up the papers but I saw a music sheet with the notes of a song written to it on the stage.<p>

I picked it up and examined it for a few seconds. I took the piece of paper and sat near a guitar which was the music room's property. I hung the guitar onto my back, and strummed the guitar strings to the melody of the song.

_Music sheet read: song written and composed by hitsugaya toushiro. Property of band hell butterflies. Don't steal!_

* * *

><p>Okay, extremely short and stupid chapter! Sorry for the late update again! I was busy with passing up the 30 paged corrections and didn't have time to update or write. I didn't go to school today, so I had a little time to write this chapter. I didn't go to school because I was a little sick *coughfakesickcough*and I was extremely tired these days. Too much homework lately… oh yeah, this chapter, extremely…..*censored*, the play, and the audition will be written next chapter, hope to update as soon as possible. AND PLEASE REVIEW!=)<p> 


	10. cruel destinies

Sorry for the epic late update (3 weeks) I was having art depression! I couldn't write finish the play nor the audition in this chap, and it's gonna be some damn boring freaking chap! So please bear with me! I will update asap! =( And thanks for your awesome support and please review! =)

and also play inspired by the song **daughter of evil/servant of evil by kagamine rin and len** of vocaloids. =)

* * *

><p><span>Chap 9<span>

Hinamori's P.O.V.( just remember. The I in this story refers to hinamori unless I change it, might get confused later)

_Saturday, day of the play and the audition_

3:05p.m. read the digital clock on my phone. The day has finally come. Today is a proud day for tsuki academy. As today, many guests will be coming to enjoy the play and the audition. The play would start at 6:30p.m., and the auditions would start at 8:30p.m. As the vice-president of the student body council, I was preparing some last minutes arrangements.

"Vice president Hinamori, the decorations are almost done." Said a boy.

"What about the props?" I asked the boy.

"That's almost done." The boy replied.

"Ah, I see. Then once you guys are done, you guys can leave. "I replied.

"ok." Replied the boy.

I walked to the backstage of the theater and into the office. I was enjoying earl grey tea while looking at a magazine.

_Content of the magazine: music news: famous band hokago tea time invited famous skilled guitarist azusa nakano. Being at such a young age, azusa nakano must have been extremely skilled in playing guitar to be able to play with hokago tea time. Looking forward to their new album. _

I choked on my tea. I kept repeating the passage over and over again, and it was still the same, azusa nakano was invited to the band hokago tea time. Then… does that mean… hitsugaya doesn't have a guitar player for the audition later! I slammed the magazine and rushed to my cell and dialed azusa's number.

"hello?" said azusa.

"azusa? I'm hinamori, vice-president." I said.

"oh, vice-president. Is there something you want?" she asked.

"is it true you got invited to join the band hokago tea time?" I asked.

"Of course it's true! Do you want to congratulate me too vice-president?" she said while laughing.

"NO. I don't want to congratulate you. Who the hell is going to fill in your space for hitsugaya's band?" I yelled.

"That's not my responsibility." She said with an I-don't-fucking-care tone.

"well, you shouldn't have promised hitsugaya to join the band if you're going to join some other band!" I said.

"Matsumoto just told me to help him. It's none of my business." She said.

"sigh, then did you at least tell him that you joined hokago tea time instead of hell butterflies?" I asked while relaxing my temples.

"no. I thought he would be smart enough to look at the news and find out." She replied.

I just broke my favorite tea cup because I thought it was my stress ball.

"LOOK. Azusa, I'm trying to be nice here but if you can't show any responsibility in these matters then please don't show your face in front of me. BYE BYE!" I said while hanging up.

I dialed hitsugaya's number.

"hello?" hitsugaya said.

"hitsugaya! Did you realize you're 2nd guitarist just joined hokago tea time?" I yelled.

"WHATT? Of course not! She didn't tell me, nor come to any rehearsal. " hitsugaya replied.

"then what are you going to do?" I asked.

"awhhhhh-mannnn! How can I find a damn guitarist in just 3 hours?" he asked himself.

"….. got an idea yet?" I asked.

"…you know what? I'm just going to go with it. It's better off without her anyway. I don't care if our band only have 4 members, I am totally fine with it." He replied in a calm tone.

"you're going to get disqualified." I reminded him.

"and this is the part when I say " do you have a better idea?" he asked loudly.

"do I look like a professor to you?" I asked.

"no. but I already know you're answer. We're doomed…." He replied gloomily.

"you know…it's not completely impossible…." I said slowly.

"what do you mean? Do you have some sort of robot?" he aske.

"gah….just follow what you were supposed to do. I'll take care of what azusa left. " I replied while hanging up.

After staring at my cell for 5 seconds, I slammed my head on the desk. WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?

* * *

><p><em><span>6:15 pm (15 minutes before the play)<span>_

"all actors and actresses get ready! 15 minutes before ShowTime!" yelled teacher kyoraku.

"ahh. Wonder how it'll go?" asked ukitake.

"Who knows. The students seem energetic though." Said kyoraku.

"let's just hope they have fun." Replied ukitake.

"ukitake sensei! Did you see madarame-san and yumichika-san?" I asked the white haired man.

"no, I did not see the two. Maybe you should ask matsumoto." Ukitake replied.

"okay." I said while searching the dark backstage for a certain strawberry-blonde.

"matsumoto!" I yelled to her.

"oh hey, hinamori!" matsumoto replied.

"did you see madarame and yumichika? They're supposed to be getting ready for the fight scene." I said.

"ah, no. but they're probably beating up weaklings now. Don't worry they'll be back in time for the fight scene." She replied.

"Okay then, I need a favor matsumoto." I said.

"What it is?" she asked.

"In my cupboard there's a black case. I want you get it for me before the auditions start. It's an emergency." I said.

"Case? Are you talking about your-"matsumoto said halfway.

"Yes, just get it before the auditions. I'll tell you later." I said while fixing my wig.

"Okay. Have fun later! And break a leg! And don't mess up the wig! You look cute in it." Matsumoto said while walking off.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a 70th century old big baggy cream dress and a blond wig tied in pigtails. I was also wearing a pair of blue contact lens and light make up. For shoes, I wore low-heeled shoes with knee length high socks. I couldn't help but admit it, I do look cute!

"hinamori-san! You forgot your hat!" said kira while rushing over.

"ohh thanks, kira." I said while taking the big purple colored bonnet from his hand and placing it on my head.

"you look cute, hinamori-san." Kira said while slightly blushing.

"awhh thanks, kira!" I said while twirling in a circle to make me look all-princess like.

"You're welcome." He said.

"3 minutes before show starts! In your places people!" yelled a teacher.

"oops. Gotta go, see you later kira!" I said while rushing off.

"bye.!" Kira replied.

* * *

><p>"get ready fokes! Show starts in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" kyoraku said as the curtains lifted up.<p>

The audience clapped their hands as the curtains lifted up. The seats were full of people either students from our school, youngsters from different schools, adults acting young, and some people from hotaru music industries. The stage was decorated to be a fake village as the members of the literature club acted as some villagers and walked through.

"Hinamori, you're up." Said a backstage worker student as he handed me a basket.

I walked naturally onto the giant stage with the basket in my hands. I walked slowly yet gracefully, making me the centre of attention.

_Narrator: once upon a time, in a peaceful village in between the kingdom of fire and the kingdom of snow, there was a young girl named winry rockbell. She walked through the streets of the village to get some errands done._

Hitsugaya in a Victorian styled villager's outfit wearing yellow contact lens and a blonde wig tied in a braid walked on to the stage With books in his right hand.

Fangirls started screaming and shouting. They all received a stern shut-up glare from William. our director of the play and student-in-charge.

_Narrator: there was the 1__st__ time they met. She accidently bumped into a guy._

I purposefully banged hardly onto his body as I cracked an apologetic smile and said "sorry."

He tried to conceal his anger and tried not to shot me a death glare as he said "it's okay."

"Here, let me help you." I said as I bent downed on one knee to gather the books he was carrying.

I gathered them up and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He replied with a small smile.

"You must be new around here. I see you carrying a lot of baggage." I said.

"yeah. I'm sort of..new around here. Would you mind showing me around?" he asked.

"Sure. No problem. Would you like me to help you with those bags?" I asked.

"sure, thanks." I said.

_Narrator: the two were very fast and getting to know each other. They shared their common interests, and talked with each other about interesting facts. Soon, they both became friends. Winry was a maid at a nearby kingdom, so she would come back and visit the young man whenever she was off duty. As for Edward, he worked as a state soldier/officer (the ones who fights for their countries with guns and high-amount of salary...or something like that…) which was chosen by the state military, so he wouldn't be back at his house sometimes. _

_Scene change: Edward's house_

I was chopping food in the fake kitchen.

"winry, is dinner done yet?" hitsugaya asked from the other side.

"Not yet Edward. Be patience." I said.

"so, how was your day working with your royal highness?" he asked.

"fine. A little tiring but it's still okay. How about you? How was your mission?" I asked.

"oh..it was fine." He replied.

_Narrator: the two got along in better terms as they enjoyed each other's presence and spending time with each other. One fine day, the two had no duty to attend so they both went out to the village to but some groceries._

_Scene change: a shop_

I was seeing some cute stuff and accessories that were sold in a shop.

"This is so cute, Edward!" I said as I showed hitsugaya a long silver necklace.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded as I said "too bad I'm not supposed to be wasting money on other stuff, it would have looked great on me."

Hitsugaya stared at me and to the necklace.

"I'm going to go but some apples and carrots! Meet you back later!" I said as I went off.

_Narrator: the two finished their errands and went back to edward's house. _

_Scene change: edwards' house- dining room_

"So, do you have work tomorrow?" hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah…." I said in slow tone.

"What's wrong?" hitsugaya asked.

"Nothing… I just don't like thinking about work when I'm with you." I said.

"Why's that?" he asked.

I stared up as his face and looked away.

"It's nothing really." I said as I cracked a force smile.

Hitsugaya stared at me and eventually spoke up.

"Then, will this make you happier?" hitsugaya asked as he reached something out from his pocket.

He reached out a velvet box out from his jacket. He opened it and revealed the box to be the silver necklace that I was looking at earlier.

"When a boy gives a girl diamond rings it means marriage, then what about this?" hitsugaya asked.

"Edward…." I said.

"May I, my lady?" hitsugaya asked while slightly bowing. ( is this one of ciel's pose for lizzy?)

I slightly nodded.

Hitsugaya puts the necklace on me.

"So, what do you say? What does this necklace mean to you?" hitsugaya asked.

"It means…eternal love, Edward." I said while hugging hitsugaya tightly.

I could see hitsugaya strangling for oxygen as I squeezed him tighter in the embrace.

_Narrator: the two soon became lovers of eternal love, meeting one another when they didn't have duties to perform. But, they both knew that the word "eternal" only meant short-termed time…_

( oopsy, that crappy line above sucks…. I had a better line but my electricity went out so, I lost half of it…and I couldn't remember the line…oh well, back to the story)

_Scene change: village- edward's house_

"Edward!" I yelled while slamming the door of the fake house "Edward" lives.

"winry?" hitsugaya asked.

I grabbed his wrist and ran as fast as I could towards the exit.

"winry? Why are we running?" hitsugaya asked.

Still I gave no response.

We ran and ran towards the middle of town and into a dark alley.

"winry? Answer me! Why are we running?" hitsugaya asked.

"I'll explain later…it is our top priority to stay hidden for now." I replied.

"Hidden?" hitsugaya asked with a puzzled expression.

I checked our surroundings and saw a swarm of guards in a full body of armor and swords, each with the "fire" kingdom's holy symbol ribbon stuck to their chest.

I immediately grabbed hitsugaya's hand and ran toward deeper into the alley.

"winry?" he asked.

"shhhh. We're escaping now, keep quiet." I said in a low-tone voice while running.

_Narrator: they ran and ran. Not stopping their feet from the exhausting exercise. They ran and ran towards a secret place, hoping to achieve safety. But they both knew that they were never able to escape their destinies. _

_Scene change: small cottage on a piece of green land. (Somewhere near the village) _

"Edward." I said as we approached the small hut.

"It's best for us to get some sleep and replenish our energy for the night. Let's stay here for the night." hitsugaya said.

I nodded and we both got into the house.

"I'll go get some water from the nearby river and pick some wood for the fire. Stay here and find us some necessary items which we can use." Hitsugaya said while reaching for the door.

"wait- Edward." I said.

Hitsugaya didn't bother to look back at me. While I just stared at the floor.

"winry…. I don't know who or what's after us, I don't know what danger we'll face tomorrow…. And I don't know if we'll be able to escape them…." Hitsugaya said slowly.

It was one of those serious moments where the audiences' gazes were glued to us.

I lowered my head even more than before.

"But… I know what you're doing are for the best of us, and you have your reasons for your action. So, I will wait...until you decide to tell me what's really going on… I will always be with you, forever, winry." Hitsugaya said while heading out of the door. (hehe, I'm sure you all know where this is copied from! Rukia will always be the one who says the best lines in bleach!)

The audience just went "awhhh~ how sweet~"

_Narrator: the night flew by as the two slept through exhaustion. They managed to survive this night, but danger is just around the corner for the couple. _

_Scene change: in a forest somewhere near the village._

"let's get go going, Edward." I said while walking pass some fake trees.

"yeah, I'm coming." Hitsugaya said while fake-killing fake-mosquitoes.

"it's almost sun down, we need to hurry and find shelter." I said.

"yeah…" hitsugaya replied.

After walking for hours, we finally found a spot to rest before we continue our search for shelter.

"Hey do you think the thing or someone that we're hiding from is near?" hitsugaya suddenly asked.

"I don't know…maybe… but we'll have to keep running and hiding…" I said.

"until when?" hitsugaya asked.

I just stared at the ground below me.

"just forget that I asked…" he said.

We didn't talk to each other for a matter of minutes, silence filling up the atmosphere.

"Is the state military okay with you suddenly not going to work?" I asked.

"err…yeah…. They should be fine without me…" hitsugaya replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"okay then…" I said.

*sound of leaves moving*

"Did you hear that?" I said.

"What was that?" hitsugaya said while standing up.

*sound of more leaves moving*

Hitsugaya moved his hands into a signal telling me to get close to him.

I stood behind him. And waited for his move.

*sound of swords clashing*

An army of knights from before appeared right before us with swords in their hands.

"RUN!" hitsugaya said while grabbing my hand and run.

We ran at a great amount of speed through the forest trees and leaves.

"capture them alive!" said one of the man-in-armor.

Hitsugaya slowed down and attacked them with only using his fists. He managed to punch them all in the face and make them unconscious without getting hit by the swords.

"Now's the time to run!" hitsugaya said while running along with me.

We managed to escape the small amount of knights and hid in a cave quite far from the last resting stop.

"Let's stay here for the night and move on in the morning." Hitsugaya said.

I nodded.

"winry." Hitsugaya said.

"Yes…?" I asked slowly.

"Why were the knights of the fire kingdom chasing after us?" hitsugaya asked.

I didn't reply.

"winry. This is a serious matter. We can't run for our entire lives. You have to at least tell me the reason why they're chasing us." Hitsugaya asked. (OUCH. And hitsugaya said I'll wait for you to say it to me, I'll wait for you to be ready…this doesn't seem like I'll wait to me!)

"i…I'm going to sleep." I said while closing my eyes as I laid on to the fake hard rock floor.

I heard hitsugaya sigh and went to sleep as well.

_Narrator: as evil approaches, the two still have no idea what powerful danger awaits them. They continue their journey to leave the village as far as possible, but danger wouldn't stop popping up for those two._

_Scene change: ice mountain/hills (near ice kingdom)_

" Edward. Pick up the pace, would you? It's starting to get chilly here! I don't want to freeze out here." I said

"are you sure we shouldn't have taken a different route just now? This place is awfully cold…." Hitsugaya said.

"well that's the whole point. It's near the ice kingdom. There's only a 30% chance that the knights of the fire kingdom would chase us to here." I said.

"did you say ice kingdom?" hitsugaya asked.

"yes." I replied.

"we have to take a different route NOW! We can't move on here!" hitsugaya said with frustration.

"why not?" I asked.

"they're be ice kingdom knights all over the place looking for us!" hitsugaya said.

"but-" I said midway when I saw some knights wearing the ice kingdom badge walking around.

Hitsugaya grabbed my wrist and hid under a tree.

"that's strange. I'm sure I saw a strand of golden blonde somewhere around here…" said one of the ice knights.

"It's probably just your imagination, only the royals have golden blonde hair color." Said another one of the knight.

"I guess so. Let's move to the other side to patrol." Said another knight while walking to the other side with his other knight friends.

I crushed hitsugaya's feet with my foot making him stand up from the hiding place.

"ouch! What was that for? That wasn't in the script." Hitsugaya whispered.

"hehe. My bad. I got frustrated when you were too close to me." I whispered with a tiny smirk.

He glared at me.

"why did you make us hide? We had nothing to hide from the ice knights!" I said while smirking at my though of sudden topic change.

"err… won't the ice knights recognize us because the fire kingdom has been trying to capture us…?" hitsugaya said while massaging his foot from my impact force.

"the fire and ice has had a bad relationship for years. There's no way the fire would contact the ice for help in capturing us…" I said.

"how did you know that?" hitsugaya asked.

"know what?" I asked puzzled.

"about the relationship of the fire and the ice. It was kept a secret except for the nobles of both kingdoms." He said.

"ahh…that's because the kingdom I work for are quite close with the nobles so the royal highness told me a little about it." I lied.

"It is against the rules to let anyone outside of the nobles to know about this secret. It is straightly off-limits." Hitsugaya said with a strict voice.

"then how did you know about that much information?" I asked hitsugaya trying to change the topic.

"that is….." hitsugaya said.

"don't tell me state soldiers have the right to know about all secrets with the nobles. U said it yourself that it was off-limits to outsiders." I replied.

Hitsugaya didn't answer.

"are you hiding something from me, Edward?" I asked.

"the same goes for you, winry." Hitsugaya replied.

We both stared at the ground, not wanting to answer questions.

I heard footsteps coming close. But I couldn't see anyone yet.

"Is it the ice knights?" I asked.

"I don't know…" hitsugaya said while trying to get a better look at the view.

The view started getting clearer. And it was the most disturbing problem we had to face.

"it's the fire knights!" hitsugaya said while taking my hand to run.

We started running like mad, catching a glimpse of them from time to time.

"Capture them alive! I won't rest until I capture them!" said the head of the fire knights.

"we have to run faster!" hitsugaya said.

But no matter how fast we ran, they were still able to catch up to us.

"it's no use! We have to split up!" I yelled.

"split up? It's no use. We can't let go now!" hitsugaya said.

"it's the only way. I'm sorry, Edward." I said while forcefully letting go of his hand.

I ran towards the other route and yelled" take the other route! It's the best for now!"

"winry!" hitsugaya yelled.

In the end, hitsugaya took the other route.

I stopped running when I make sure that the knights were following me.

I turned back so that I could see the fire kingdom knights, face to face.

"princess rockbell, as the head of the fire knights, we had received orders from the direct head of the fire kingdom to capture you and your friend. Run and we will not hesitate to hurt you." Said the head of the fire knights.

"how dare you use that kind of tone to talk to your rightful princess, the daughter of your head, the rightful next person to be queen when the times comes- princess winry rockbell!" I yelled with a strict voice.

The army sulked and took a step backwards.

"would you dare hurt me, the princess of the fire kingdom?" I said.

"stop joking! You had a forbidden relationship with a normal, low-class villager! It is the most lowest crime in the book of rules for nobles!" yelled the head of the knights.

I sulked abit, trying to hide the fact that was clearly true.

"you cause humiliation to the fire kingdom, that is the most unforgiveable crime." Said the knight again.

"captain! we captured the other prisoner!" yelled one of the knights capturing a certain golden-blonde person.

"Edward…?" I said.

"now, we have captured the other prisoner! We shall leave those two to be sentenced to death by our rightful master!" said the head.

"let him go! He has nothing to do with this!" I yelled trying to hold back the fake tears.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, princess." Said one of the knights.

"princess…?" said hitsugaya slowly.

"that's right, boy! The person you loved and trusted, is actually the princess to the fire kingdom, princess rockbell!" said one of the knights.

Hitsugaya stared at me with those frightened eyes.

"I see…. I guess this is our destinies…." Said hitsugaya slowly.

"what…?" I said.

"let go of me now." Hitsugaya said with a serious expression.

"who do you think you are, boy? You're just a prisoner!" said one of the knights.

"I guess you guys have no clue who you're dealing with." Hitsugaya said.

"of course we do! You're a prisoner!" said a knight.

"he. But you guys are all so wrong. You're dealing with someone, who can bring all of you into ashes. Not even your master can secure your life now. " hitsugaya said.

The knights slightly sulked and released hitsugaya.

"I am the son of the cold, born with ice like cold blood, the one with pure power of the ice, the prince of the ice kingdom- prince Edward elric!" hitsugaya said with a playful smirk.

The knights sulked even more and stepped a step backwards from hitsugaya.

"stop kidding, kid!" yelled one of the knights.

"oh, you think I'm kidding? Well, let me show you the truth." hitsugaya said while throwing a small canon like device into the air.

The canon device exploded and burst of thick mist appeared.

Sounds of footsteps could be heard.

The mist cleared up, and I saw an army of soldiers wearing the ice-kingdom badge bowing down on one knee.

"we are here to serve our lord of the ice, prince Edward." Said all of the ice-kingdom soldiers.

"what….?" I said confused.

The fire-kingdom knights sulked and stepped a big step backwards away from the ice knights.

"I will tell my king about this matter, so may the fire leave the ice now. Or else, we will take unnecessary action. " said the head of the ice-kingdom knights.

"I too, will tell my master about this… until the next time we meet, ice." Said the head of the fire kingdom while leaving with me.

I took my last glance at the golden-blonde boy. Then leaving with the rest of my knights with only one last sentence "this cruel world has forbid us to be together, what cruel destinies we both have."

* * *

><p>What a boring chapter! And I didn't update in 3 weeks, yet this chapter sucks! great! Yes, and apparently, I haven't written the climax for the PLAY, NOR THE AUDITION! Epic failure! I have been way busy with tests and my recent depression with art ="( SORRY! I will try to write the next chapter as publish it as soon as possible! So please bear with me! Thanks you for you kind support on my fanfic, and please review! =)<p>

Thanks to the reviewers of last chap [chap 9 on list(but is actually chap 8 not counting the filler)]

Azngurl113219: yes, it's fullmetal alchemist, as I've mentioned before

Mangafreak11: yup! =)

Lulu22temmy: thanks for the review! =)

Peachysnowfan: thanks for the review =)

Cindy cordova: thanks for the review! =)

* * *

><p>Thanks for reviews on chap 8 (forgot to thank =()<p>

Azngurl113219, managfreak11(yes, I like Edwin too!), peachysnowfan.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews by moonlight menuett on chap 1 and 2! =)<p> 


	11. part 2: kiss

I am so sorry! I have not updated for more than a year, I am extremely sorry to the readers/followers who liked this story! The main reason why it took me this long to actually write this chapter is bcuz this story was getting too dramatic and a year ago the original chapter 10 of this story which is 17 pages long just had too much BULLSHIT. Yes, I don't want to make up excuses, so I will admit I am one hell of a lazy writer. ( not one hell of a butler) I will try to complete this fanfic! I've just recently read back all 10 chapters of this story, but my memory still lacks in parts of the plot…

**I highly advise the readers to skip to the part of the end of the play, because it's really boring in the front. :) **

* * *

><p><span>Chap 10<span>

_On to the play: part 2 of __**the fire phoenix and the ice dragon**_

_Narrator: what cruel destinies! Winry was actually the princess of the fire kingdom and Edward was actually the prince of the ice kingdom! What will happen to them?_

_Scene change: village between fire kingdom and ice kingdom( the kingdom that Edward and winry used to live)_

_**Hirako shinji AS james rockbell (winry's father)**_

_**Kensei muguruma AS van hohenheim (edward's father)**_

Hirako shinji dressed in 80th century English clothing stepped onto the brightly lit stage.

"van hohenheim! Come on out!" yelled hirako with a boring look.

Kensei muguruma stood onto the stage.

"james rockbell, what do you want?!" yelled kensei irritated.

"I want war! War I say! You killed my twin sister, the past queen of fire kingdom! And now your son wants my daughter?! Have you gone wild?!" yelled hirako while glaring at kensei.

"war?! It was not my son! It was your daughter who took away my son! Your sister took away my wife! Whose gone wild?!" yelled kensei glaring back at hirako.

"you! I will make sure your kingdom dies in the hand of the fire kingdom! I will avenge my sister! And I will never let your son see my daughter anymore!" yelled hirako.

"SURE! And I will make sure fire kingdom dies in the hand of ice kingdom! I won't let your daughter come close to my son!" yelled kensei.

"oh. its. on. Let's see whose kingdom will die first!" yelled hirako.

"yes! We'll see!" yelled kensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinamori's p.o.v.<strong>

Students dressed as warriors walked all around backstage. All choosing weapons made of paper and cardboard.

"where the heck is ikkaku and yumichika!" I yelled.

"we still can't find them, vice-president. What are we supposed to do? The play starts in 10 minutes." Someone said.

"where the fuck are those two?!" I yelled irritated.

"I'll go look for them." Hitsugaya said.

"good, I'll come with you." I said.

"do you have any idea where they could be?" I asked.

"probably at this one place…." Hitsugaya said shivering.

"now really? Let's go!" I said.

We both arrived at the kendo club headquarters.

We both walked in the building and saw something terrifying.

Ikkaku was being piggy back ride by a pink little girl. And yumichika? Yumichika was just standing by the side crying about a broken nail.

"ikkaku! Yumichika! You idiots! The play starts in 10 minutes and you two are still not dressed!" I yelled.

"hinamori? As you can see we are in a…pinch." Answered ikkaku as he hop all around.

"yumichika! Stop whining about a broken nail!" yelled hitsugaya.

"and kusajishi! Stop riding madarame!" yelled hitsugaya again.

"ehh? But shiro-tan! Kenny said that I can do whatever I want to baldy-chan! You can have ugly-chan!" answered yachiru innocently.

"pfft! Shiro-tan? Haha! Ugly-chan? Baldy-chan? HAHAHA!"I laughed at their nicknames.

"it's not funny hinamori!" yelled hitsugaya with a vein popping.

"kusajishi! GET OFF OF MADARAME NOW!" yelled hitsugaya.

"NO! I will not get off baldy!" said yachiru as she bit ikkaku's bald head.

"GAH! Get her off! Get her off! There's saliva on my head!" cried ikkaku desperately shaking yachiru off his head.

I pulled yachiru from biting ikkaku's head.

"huh? Who are you?" asked yachiru.

"I'm hinamori momo! What's yours?" I asked sweetly.

"peachy! I like peaches! My name is yachiru! Kenny's daughter!" yachiru said.

"ahh. So you're zaraki-san's daughter! You two do…resemble…in a different way…" I said sweat dropping.

"now, yachiru-chan, I need baldy-chan! He is an important person right now can you please let him go?" I asked clapping my hands together.

"no!" yachiru yelled.

"how about I give you candy? Will you let baldy-chan go?" I asked.

"candy?!" yachiru's eyes went wide.

I took out a lollipop from my pocket and gave it to her.

She immediately ate the lollipop and had long forgotten our existence.

I sweat dropped.

"Now, ikkaku and yumichika, you owe me big time!" I said to them both.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the theatre backstage<em>

My phone ringed and I picked up.

"moshi-moshi?" matsumoto asked.

"matsumoto, it's hinamori." I said.

"hinamori? Aren't you supposed to be acting?" matsumoto asked.

"I'm on break. Anyways, did you get what I asked?" I said.

"got it, but some of the strings are in bad condition, you should have taken better care you know." Matsumoto said.

"ahh…yeah I know. I can't be helped, you know I barely take it out of my closet." I said.

"Fine. I'll take it to a specialist and fix the strings, it should be done before the auditions." Matsumoto replied.

"Thanks matsumoto." I said.

"You owe me, big time." She replied as she hung up.

"Places people! " said the director.

* * *

><p><em>Narrator: war has finally started. Millions of innocent lives sacrificed, billions of innocent victims, all because of two kingdoms, two lovers, and one fate. <em>

_Scene change: village-battlefield_

Several students dressed up as warriors fought each other. Some were acting dead, some were acting victorious. But the warrior who caught the audiences' attention was the warrior who was bald. The stage lights so bright that shined on his head, making him look like a man-fairy-warrior.

"give me your best! i am victorious! I will never lose to anyone in this battlefield! I am diarmuid o dyna! The fire kingdom's number one knight!" said ikkaku as he spins his long spear. (FYI: diarmuid o dyna is very handsome and is FAR from the looks of ikkaku xD)

"haha! I shall be your opponent! I am the ice kingdom's knight, agras! I am the world's most beautiful knight! No, I am more than a knight in shining armor! I am a knight in pink tutu!" said yumichika while spinning his sword.

"you! Let's see who will win, you ugly fake ballerina!" yelled ikkaku with a vein popping.

"what did you say? You called me ugly! You're so dead!" yelled yumichika while swaying his sword elegantly.

Ikkaku swings his spear back and forth. Then spinning it in the air doing multiple circles.

Yumichika fakes and sways his sword upward.

"you-!" said ikkaku falling onto floor.

And ikkaku dies in the hand of agras the ballerina.

* * *

><p>Kensei muguruma was dressed in armor, His hand holding a wooden sword. I looked at him then to the stage.<p>

"Alright. People! Later we are going to make death scene! Just fight naturally like we practiced, and make sure you guys don't steal the spotlight! The spotlight is mine! I am going to kill hirako!" kensei shouted happily.

"oi oi. That's just in the script. Is killing me that fun?" hirako sweat dropped.

Kensei glared at hirako.

"yes." kensei answered honestly.

"seriously..?" hirako sighed.

"alright, shows starting. Get ready!" I yelled.

* * *

><p><em>Narrator: the battle continues for a long period of time. At finally it reaches the final stage, where two kings and the lovers meet.<em>

_Scene change: final stage- fire kingdom entrance_

"charge my men!" said kensei.

The students ran towards the army and fought each other. Sound effects of swords slashing could be heard.

"we must get past them!" yelled hirako.

Kensei runs up to hirako, holding his sword in hand, clashing with hirako's sword.

"I will kill you! Here and now, for my wife, and my son!" yelled kensei.

"you can accompany them in heaven, I'll even send your son over to greet you!" said hirako with a smirk.

"you bastard!" said kensei.

Kensei swings his sword and hits hirako.

"you will never have my daughter…" said hirako while falling onto the floor.

"I've finally avenged the ice kingdom…now to finish off the others." Said kensei coldly.

"now that the king is dead, what is our next move?" asked one of ice kingdom's army member.

"we find the fire princess. And kill her. only then, will the fire be gone." Replied kensei as he burst in the entrance of the fire kingdom.

* * *

><p><em>Scene change: fire kingdom palace <em>

"find each and every corner for the princess! I want her alive" yelled kensei.

"reporting king, but prince Edward has just escaped from the palace. He's gone missing." Said one of the students.

"what?! Who's the idiot who let my son get away?" yelled kensei.

"what shall we do?" asked the man.

"Edward is probably here. Search for him!" kensei yelled again.

"yes sir!" said the man.

* * *

><p><em>Scene change: fire kingdom palace- top room<em>

I stood by the window, back facing the audience, waiting for the so called "prince".

Hitsugaya comes in, and walks to the center of the stage.

"my father's dead isn't he? My kingdom is gone. I wonder if my mother managed to escape successfully." I said coldly without turning back.

"why didn't you escape? You're going to die!" hitsugaya said.

"I couldn't. our kingdoms hatred will never end. I will become that sacrifice, and save the remaining survivors. Today, there will be no more hatred. No more wars." I said.

"winry, you're gonna die! Please leave with me! we can start a new life! Live in a different country! Our fates can still be turned. Please, I don't want you to die!" hitsugaya said.

"it would have seem so nice. To be able to have spend my remaining days together with you, without bearing the names our kingdom, just freedom. I'm sure, it would have been pleasant indeed." I answered.

"winry… I'm not going to let you die! You are not going to end up a sacrifice for our kingdoms, you are not going to be the princess who died in the hands of the ice. I love you, I really love you..alot.. I don't want to lose you…please…" hitsugaya said emotionally.

"Edward…thank you. Thank you for loving me, thank you for everything you've given to me. I'm sorry I couldn't repay you for it. Please, Edward. I have to stay… this is my palace. The birthplace of my kingdom. My people, my family, they've been hurt all because of a decision I made. To atone for my sins, to let my people live, I need to sacrifice my life…" I said while turning back.

Hitsugaya runs up to me and holds my hand.

We stared into each others' eyes, and the distance between us closes.

_I close my eyes, and feel my heartbeat increase dramatically. I'm so nervous! _

The distance gets closer and closer, just centimeters away from a kiss.

We both closed our eyes, and wait for kensei's dramatic entrance.

_Damn it hinamori! This is a play! You're not even kissing! stop acting so nervous! _

Kensei runs and bangs the door over. He looks at us, with a couple of his army behind him.

We immediately break the close distance, and turn our gaze to kensei.

_Oh gosh, I'm so embarrassed! I can feel my face burning up! Damn it! _

"Edward and the princess. I thought you would have run away!" said kensei holding his sword.

Hitsugaya stands in front of me.

"father. Let her go." Hitsugaya says with a strict look.

"Edward, have you lost your mind? This princess is the fire kingdom's heir! Her bloodline killed your mother! " Said kensei.

"you've already avenged her. you've taken her kingdom already, and killed her father, the murderer. You killed the past queen of the fire kingdom already years ago. Aren't you done with killing already? Please, I love her. just let her live." Hitsugaya said.

"my son, Edward. You could have lived and grew up with a mother if it weren't for the fire kingdom! Killing her is the only way to end this kingdom!" said kensei.

"if you can't let her live…then you will have to fight me!" hitsugaya said while drawing his sword.

"Edward…you don't have to do this! Please, you've done enough!" I said.

"I won't let you die, winry! I will let you live on no matter what!" hitsugaya yelled.

"my son… you're fighting against your own father in order to protect an outsider? Have you gone mad?" kensei asked.

"I might have. And I will gladly give up my life." Hitsugaya said.

"no matter… I will bring you back with force! And kill that princess!" kensei said.

"try your best." hitsugaya said while charging towards kensei with his sword.

Hitsugaya slashes his sword against kensei's sword.

Hitsugaya and kensei continue their fight of swords by blocking each attack.

Kensei swings his sword against toushiro, toushiro falls onto the cold floor just a few spaces in front of me.

"shit…" said toushiro.

Kensei walks towards me and swings his sword with a smirk.

"now to finish you off, princess." Kensei said.

Just as kensei was about to slash me with his sword, Toushiro rushes in front of me with a sword in his hand.

Toushiro fakes the kill, kensei and toushiro both drop to the ground, with a fair amount of fake blood surrounding them.

The spotlight focuses to toushiro who was lying down.

I rush to him, and kneel on the ground. i held his hand together with mine, letting a few teardrops fall to my cheek.

"why did you do that? Edward! You could have lived!" I yelled crying.

"don't cry…I love you and you know that, right?" asked toushiro eyes half opened.

"I love you, edward… please, you can't leave my side! How am I gonna live without you?" I asked him with more tears falling down.

"you won't be alone…find someone else like me…love him like you loved me." said toushiro.

"I'll only love you. I can't love anyone else! Edward…" I said.

"I guess this lifetime…fate broke us apart…I hope the next time we are reincarnated… we will be able to meet again, and we will finally be able to become real lovers…" said toushiro.

"don't die! Edward… I can't live on without you…please…don't…"I yelled.

"_winry… I love you… thank you…for coming into my life… thank you for everything you've given to me….i'm happy… at least in the end… I protected you…" toushiro said with a soft smile, slowly losing consciousness. _

More tears fell onto the floor.

_I got closer to the lying hitsugaya. My face just centimeters away from his. His usual teal eyes closed, and his blonde wig scattered across his face. _

_I made contact with his lips, finally closing the distance. My heart beats furiously, blood rushing to my face, I've actually just kissed hitsugaya toushiro. _

I broke the kiss, and knelt down with my knees. I took the dagger which was close to toushiro's body. My body was faced sideways, so the audience could only look at me from the side.

I positioned the dagger which was held in my arms to face towards my chest.

"Father, mother, I am sorry for everything. Because of me, our kingdom is gone. To my people, I am truly sorry, many innocence deaths were caused, all because of my stubbornness. Edward… I am sorry, for making you lose your kingdom, for letting you fight, for letting you die…I love you, so much that it can't be granted by the people of this era. Maybe…just maybe if we were born in a different time, maybe we could have lived a happy life together…_I just wish.. we would be able to be together one last time_…"I said crying while I fake stabbed the dagger towards my chest.

I fell down to the floor.

The audience was silent, I could see renji trying hard to bear the tears from coming out since he was sitting in the front row. I saw rukia shedding tears silently. And ichigo just looked at the opposite side. Probably trying to hide those tears...

_Narrator: the two kingdoms ended, the two lovers died together…the people of that era were so touched by the fate of the two, that they spread their love story across the world. Many said that their love story had touched god, and god gave them another chance. They say that winry rockbell was reincarnated as a fire phoenix, and Edward elric was reincarnated as an ice dragon. The two legendary dragons were never seen by the people, but word has it that when a couple manages to see the legendary dragons, true love will be granted to the couple. _

"The end."

The audience stands up and claps hand. We received a round of applause from the audience.

Hitsugaya stood up and walked towards me.

"Need a hand?" asked hitsugaya while extending his hand towards me.

I took his hand and got up.

"thanks, it was a tiring show!" I said.

"I don't even know how I'm going to audition later, I'm so tired!" said toushiro.

"The audition! I totally forgot about it! " I said in shock.

The other actors and actresses got out to the stage. Even crew members were pulled out to the stage.

They were all holding hands together, forming a long line.

I held toushiro's hand, while my other hand was held to kensei muguruma.

"1, 2, 3!" yelled ukitake as we all made a bow.

Everyone was jumping around laughing.

"I have to go and make an announcement." I said to toushiro.

"sure. You'll come later right?" hitsugaya asked.

I hesitated for a while.

"yea…" I said while running off to the table with a microphone.

"May everyone please exit via the entrance. The hotaru music record inc. audition will be held in an hour. Contestants will have to get ready backstage, and will have to pick a random card which holds the number for your turn. Judges of the hotaru inc. may have tea break at the private café." I said on the microphone.

An hour later till the audition starts… what am I going to do?!

* * *

><p>sorry...! BORING chapter as usual... :( the next one will finally be about the auditons! what will we find out about hinamori's past? who the hell actually is aizen? you find out soon! or not so soon. XD<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND PLEASE FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND ADD TO FAVORITES! THANK YOU!**

**IF YOU DO LOVE HITSUHINA, CHECK OUT MY NEW ONE-SHOT ABOUT THOSE TWO :) IT'S CALLED : WEDDING GONE WRONG. JUST CHECK IT OUT IN MY PROFILE! AND DO REVIEW!**

**i want to say thank you to moonlight menuette, azngurl113219, mangafreak11, peachysnowFan, ILoveAnimeCouplesD. **

**to **ILoveAnimeCouplesD: thank you for your support :) sorry for not updating! i'm from a multi-language country XD ****

**thank you for the review for the past year :) i really appreciate it! **


	12. audition

Hello readers! Yes! I am actually updating on time(3 days? wow)! C'mon guys! I BEG YOU to REVIEW! I feel like an idiot every hour checking my Gmail to see if someone has reviewed :( !

I've checked my story stats and there have been a large number increase of page views! Even though it's mostly on chapter 1, thank you to all the readers :D

The song used is cascade by unlimits. (Naruto shippuden ending 21)

So without further unnecessary bullshit, I give you chapter 11!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: the auditions<span>

Hitsugaya's p.o.v.

We were in the backstage of the theatre. I had just finished cleaning off all those make up from the play. I changed into a pair of sleek black jeans, a v-neck black sleeveless shirt, a pair of white leather jacket, a metal chained necklace, and a pair of olive green converse. 30 minutes left till the audition starts and we are still missing a guitar player.

"what should we do? We can't just wait for hinamori to get someone here!" I said.

"cool down toushiro. We should just leave it to hinamori. She is the vice-president after all. I'm sure she will manage something out." Said ichigo with a calmed look.

"how could you say that, ichigo! We might get disqualified!" rukia said.

"yeah we practiced so much for this day! I'm not gonna let my chances of being a superstar go down!" renji said.

A girl came over with a box of number cards.

"are you guys contestants?" asked the girl.

"yeah..we are.."I replied.

"ok, randomly choose a number card." She said.

"toushiro, I think you should be the one to choose our number!" ichigo said.

"yeah, I hope we don't get a number in the front! We still have an unknown member that has yet to come!" renji said.

I nodded and extended my hand into the box. I went around in circles until I randomly choose a piece of card.

I handed it to the girl.

She opened it and it revealed to be the number 12.

"there are 25 groups in the auditions. You picked the number 12, so you will go according to this number. You will not be immediately chosen by the judges, but at the end of the auditions, there will be 5 groups that will move on to the finals. Good luck." Said the girl while leaving.

"12, huh? That's in the first half!" rukia said.

"I wonder will we be able to make it through… even if hinamori manages to get someone, there won't be enough time to practice. What are we going to do..?!" Renji said.

"we should just believe in her right now. we won't be able to do anything about it anyway. let's just practice for the time being." Ichigo advised.

"yeah..kurosaki's right…"I said while taking out my guitar from my guitar case.

* * *

><p><span>Hinamori's p.o.v.<span>

I was at the student council club. Waiting for matsumoto to get my stuff here. I looked at my watch, just 5 minutes before the audition starts. I changed into a pair of skinny black jeans, a lime green colored blouse, matched with white sneakers and a pair of silver hoop earrings. I tied my hair in a high ponytail.

I dialed the number of the student in charge for the auditions, and waited for him to pick up.

"hello?" asked the person.

"hello? I'm hinamori." I said.

"oh, vice-president! I thought it wasn't your duty to look after the auditions tonight?" he asked.

"yeah, it wasn't. I need a favor. Can you help me check what the number for hitsugaya's group is?" I asked.

"hitsugaya toushiro? Sure thing. Give me a second." He said.

"hitsugaya's band is number 12. He will probably be up in say, maybe 30 minutes?" he said.

"thank you! I owe you one!" I said while hanging up.

30 minutes, huh? I searched my phone's gallery to find the picture I took 2 weeks ago. I took a picture of hitsugaya's song the last time I was in the music room. Luckily, I have a bad habit of taking pictures of music sheets. There should be enough time for me to memorize the notes, probably….

I saw a red colored Volkswagen polo sedan parking in front of the club.

A certain strawberry blonde came down from the car holding a black guitar case.

"rangiku! You're late! It's starting already!" I said while opening the door.

"hinamori! It took such a damn long time to fix this! Really? What have you done to this?" she asked with a suspicious look.

"no-nothing! Now, you can go find hisagi and kira and go to the bar! Thanks anyway!" I said.

"Right….I'll be going to find shuhei then….good luck!" matsumoto said while walking out.

"Alright! Let practice begin!" I said while opening the case.

* * *

><p><span>Hitsugaya's p.o.v.<span>

It was currently the auditions for the hotaru music records industries. We were no.12, but no.10 had just finished auditioning.

"next, no.11" said the judge.

I was extremely nervous, because we were still missing a guitar player, and the next turn is our turn!

"toushiro! Where the hell is that backup?! We are up next!" ichigo yelled worried.

"and I wonder who said we should believe in hinamori…" renji said.

"Ichigo's right, hitsugaya. We only have 4 members! We're gonna get disqualified!" said rukia.

"maybe we should just give up?" said renji with a puzzled look.

"are you an idiot abarai! We've worked so hard for this day! I've worked so hard on that song! I've practiced it so many times that it can't stop repeating in my head!" I said loudly.

"It's no use! Even if he does show up, there's no way he will know the notes of our songs!" said rukia.

"jeez, it's all because of that princess! She didn't even notice us! Damn it! I'm so gonna strangle her later!" renji said with a vein popping.

It was true. We didn't have any time left. There was no hope. Our chances of getting into the finals were slim. Maybe, we just weren't cut out for the job? Maybe being a professional guitarist was never going to come true? I laughed at how naïve I've become.

"next, no.12!" said the judge.

"it's our turn!" I said.

"what should we do? What are we going to explain?" ichigo asked.

"let's just go out to the stage for the time being…and pray." I said slowly.

I picked up my guitar, while ichigo picked up his bass.

We walked out to the brightly lit stage. Several judges staring at us with a boring look. I was suddenly nervous, stage fright hit me like lightning. I breathed in deeply, now isn't the time to be nervous. I need to concentrate…

Ichigo tuned his bass, while rukia tried some notes on the keyboard. Renji did several rhythms on the drums. I tuned my guitar, trying to at least stall some time. Minutes passed, and we looked at each other puzzled.

"You're missing one more member. You know you can't participate without 5 members." The judge said.

"err..he'll be here soon….i hope…" I said quietly.

"we don't have all day you know." The judge said with a boring look again.

I gazed at the doors, hoping that they swing open some time.

"please, just give us a little more time." I said trying to convince the judge.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules. Since you only have 4 members, in which you lack one member. I hereby announce that you are dis-" the jude said halfway when he got interrupted by a large sound.

The doors swing loudly, and a certain brunette bursts in.

"sorry, I'm late! Please let us perform!" hinamori said while holding her case.

The judge rolled her eyes.

"sure, just in the nick of time. Do continue." The judge said emotionless.

Hinamori walked onto the stage with a nervous look.

"hinamori, what are you doing here?" I asked whispering.

"here to perform of course. Or rather save your ass. You've given me quite the trouble." Hinamori said tuning her guitar.

Her guitar was a classic one. Chestnut brown in color. The stings seemed new, probably just fixed.

"you mean you're playing? Do you even know how to play?" I asked with a worried look.

"Yeah, just believe in me. I managed to somehow memorize those notes in time…what a miracle…" she said.

She looked at rukia, then to ichigo, then to renji. She gave them a blink in the eye.

The 3 just smiled at her reaction, and then they turned their gaze towards me. Ichigo gave me a nod.

I smiled and nodded back. That's right, all that matters now is that I put my soul into playing this song. This song, with the help of my friends here standing on this stage, has given me the courage to reach out to my dreams. This song, is dedicated to this band, for our beginning!

"1, 2, 3!" renji yelled.

[rukia sings]

In these two hands that you and I tightly grasped,

Let's now release the light that was born

[rukia+momo]

The town, being dyed amber by the sunset,

Was casting painful light and shadows

Many miraculous threads have at long last brought us together

**It starts now, from this place**

[ichigo sings]

The clear after the rain becomes clouds

And swim through the present

Your heart is tied

You show hesitance as you untie it

[toushiro sings]

In these two hands that

You and I tightly grasped

[Is] the proof that you'll never disappear

With your free hands

**Let's start again from here**

I looked at hinamori. She had actually managed to play all the notes right. She looked at me and gave me a smile. I smiled back.

We managed to successfully play this song. And we sounded quite good. The rhythms weren't off, it was quite good. I looked back at rukia, renji, and ichigo. They all gave me a smile.

Maybe, just maybe. I might be able to get closer to my dream…?

"not bad. What's your band's name?" the judge that was previously emotionless suddenly talked with a hint of interest.

"hell butterflies." I said.

"alright, next!" the judge yelled.

* * *

><p><em>At basketball club HQ<em>

"I think we did a pretty good job. I think we might get into the finals!" said rukia.

" I think I did a pretty good job back there!" said ichigo.

"says the guy who played wrong notes." Renji said.

"What did you say renji..!" said ichigo while glaring at renji.

"I said you're the one who played wrong notes!" renji said while glaring back at ichigo.

"geez, stop fooling around…" I said while yawning.

I'm so tired…I can't believe we have to wait for the auditions to end to go back. I'm so tired I can sleep standing.

_As long as you lo-ve me, as long as you lo-ve me , I'll be your soldier-_

"hello?" asked rukia as she picked her phone.

"please tell me why does every girl in the world just HAS to put JUSTIN BIEBER as their ringtone?!" I asked irritated.

"I feel your pain, hitsugaya! I'm more handsome than him right?!" said renji proudly.

"as if you can compete with him!" hinamori said while laughing.

Renji gave hinamori a "what?!" face.

"hey, the pizza's here! Let's go and take it!" rukia said while dragging renji and ichigo.

"what? I'm tired. Let renji do it." Ichigo complained.

Rukia pulled ichigo's hair and headed straight for the door.

_Outside_

"why'd you pull me out?!" ichigo complained.

"can't you see you idiot?! Those two need some alone time. I'm sure they have a lot of things to talk about." Rukia said grinning.

"what things? Why can't I hear it?" asked ichigo puzzled.

"boys…" rukia said.

"what?!" ichigo yelled.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the basketball club's HQ<em>

I was sitting on one of the sofa. I scanned through my i-phone looking at random pictures and posts. Hinamori sat a few spaces beside him, Except she was painting her nails a glossy coat of mint green.

" I thought it's against the rules to paint nails?" I asked randomly.

"yes it is. They won't ever find out I painted my nails.

"now really? I sure hope your president plans to extend his vacation cause his vice-president sure is doing a good job maintaining a good role-model…" I said.

Hinamori glared at me.

"what? Rangiku-san always paints her nails! Do you complain about it?" she asked.

"of course not. Since I'm not a part of the student council unlike someone…" I said.

"hey! Rules are meant to be broken! And all I'm doing is keeping up with the fashion trend…" she said.

She finished painting her nails and was busy admiring her work.

"yup, just as I thought! Mint suits me the best!" hinamori said proudly.

I decided to get back to the main subject.

"Hinamori. Since when did you know how to play the guitar so well? If you could play it that good, why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" I asked while looking at her.

She stopped admiring her nails and looked at her knees.

"I just didn't want to get busier that's all…student council work is busy as always…" she said without looking at me.

"Then why did you help me?" I asked her the most curious question in my mind.

"Because you were missing a member all of a sudden. It seemed like easy work at that time…" she said.

I wasn't really convinced at her answer. Is she hiding something?

"By the way, when is aizen coming back anyway?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Aizen-taichou is coming back in a week. So his work will be handled by me for the moment." Hinamori said.

Aizen sosuke..I didn't really talk much with him before. All I know is that he is the president of the student council's club, and he seems very kind and gentle.

"so how's things going on with Karin?" hinamori asked out of the blue.

"Karin..? we're still friends I guess…and she's kurosaki's sister….i heard she's currently dating jinta." I replied not sure what to say.

"yeah… it's hard to go from lover to friend in such a short time…" hinamori replied.

Lover huh?

"ehhh- I didn't mean to bring back any unwanted memories! Just forget I asked!" hinamori rapidly replied.

"it's ok…I've gotten over it…" I said.

Thanks to you, hinamori. You healed the emptiness that was left in my heart. I'm glad we're still friends.

I smiled at my thoughts.

"huh? Why are you suddenly smiling?" hinamori asked puzzled.

"nothing." I replied coldly.

"ehh. Come on! Tell me! What is it that you're smiling about?" hinamori asked.

"it's nothing!" I replied.

"hey I just heard that there's a carnival that just opened in karakura! It's near town and I heard it only opens on weekends! Since tomorrow is a weekend, how about we go to that amusement park? Of course, I've planned to spend the morning with the girls to go shopping at town. How about tomorrow night we meet up there?" she asked happily.

"amusement park? You mean crazy rides and games, junk food and stuff like that?" I asked.

"yup! You can even ask ichigo or renji to come! That way rukia can go too!" hinamori said.

"sure, why not? Sounds fun. But I thought you had to finish up student council's work?" I asked worried.

"jeez, I'm not a workaholic like you. I need time off! Especially after acting the whole day…" she said.

Acting? I immediately find myself thinking about the scene where I felt hinamori's lips on mine.

"Jeez, I'm not a workaholic…" I said while slightly blushing.

Rukia, ichigo and renji barges in with 2 boxes of pizzas.

"bahaha! I'm the first! Take that you midget and pineapple!" ichigo said while laughing.

"shaddap you berry! I don't want to turn out to be on the sereitei news tomorrow morning!" rukia said.

"hahaa! I can totally imagine it! Sereitei news headlines: weird orange berry runs from the entrance of campus runs till the clubs at high speed." Said renji while laughing.

"shut up! I'm taking your part of pizza!" said ichigo while hurriedly opening the pizza box.

"shit! Like hell I'm letting you!" yelled renji while rushing off to the pizza box.

"hey, don't steal all of it! I want to eat too!" yelled rukia while slamming the two.

"I call dibs on the pepperoni pizza!" hinamori said while rushing off to eat her pizza.

"hey! I want the tuna pizza!" I said while rushing off too.

* * *

><p><em>45 minutes later<em>

We were back at the theatre. The auditions were finally over, and so every group has to be back so the judges could announce the results. Nervous? Yeah. I was nervous for sure. If I made it to the finals I'm one step closer. If not, that means I'm still far away from my dreams.

"we will now announce the results of the audition for the hotaru music records incorporation." Said a woman.

"the groups that will proceed to the finals are only 5. For the finals, it will be held at grand swan outdoor stage in 3 weeks time. Each group will have to write a new song that suits the genre, "romance". It can either be slow, or fast-beated, the lyrics will have to be meaningful and should be about either a "break-up" or "affection" towards someone. You are welcomed to use any instruments." Said one of the judges.

"alright. I will now announce the results. The groups that will proceed on to the finals are….."

Please. Please let us get into the finals.

"no.22!"

"no.8!"

"no.19!"

"no.3!"

"and…"

God please…this is our last chance…

"no.12!"

I looked at my band members. They were are stunned at the final announcement.

"did I just hear no.12?" asked renji who was double checking.

"I heard 12 too!" said ichigo.

"then, that means…." Said rukia halfway.

"we're in the finals!" we yelled together.

We started jumping together. Obviously happy about making into the finals.

I looked at hinamori.

"hey, congratulations! You're in the finals!" hinamori said.

"what do you mean "you"? you're also a part of my band, right?" I asked.

"your right. Congratulate myself then." She said.

"thanks hinamori…if it weren't for you, we would never have been able to perform tonight." I said.

"c'mon, all I did was memorizing notes. You should be taking credit for it! You're the one who wrote the song! If it weren't for you, this band would never make it to the finals!" she said.

"thanks anyway. for helping me." I said.

"alright enough thanking! I think we should definitely do this!" hinamori said while extending her hand out.

Ichigo looked around and smiled.

Ichigo too put his hand on top of hinamori's.

Then rukia, followed by renji.

I too put my hand on top.

"hell butterflies!" we yelled together while putting our fists in the air.

That's right. Today, will be the starting point of my career. A new band, a new song, a not-so-new friend, and a new start. _My dreams are coming close, together with my friends, I feel like I'm able to reach this long destination that awaits me while walking on this tough road._

* * *

><p>Yeah! This is probably my first time updating so fast after posting a new chapter! It's 2 am here in my country and I've finally written finish :D I don't think I'll be able to update so fast for the upcoming chapters, because I've decided to learn hairdressing skills at my mother's saloon. One month till winter break ends, I hope I'll be able to post a few more chapters before school starts!<p>

**The next chapter is gonna be hitsuhina fluff!** And girls day out! I'm so excited to write this chapter! Finally, I can write fluff!

hitsuhina fans! check out my new one-shot called **wedding gone wrong **on my profile! don't forget to review!i'd appreciate it!

Thank you to playfully serious for adding this story to your favorites and story alert!

Thank you for the reviews:

ayoshi-chan923: true eh? This chapter has also said about justin bieber xD

Saxophone: thank you! I didn't really think someone would cry for the last chapter because I think "it's a play so probably 0% of anyone crying". And thank you for your review on "wedding gone wrong"!i'm happy that someone actually cried for my one-shot, cause my friend didn't cry xD

Whatcha waiting for? Press the REVIEW button! Don't keep me waiting xD


	13. you and me

5 more weeks till school starts! Let's hope I'll be able to write at least 6 chapters before i go extremely busy with school! Now you! Start hitting the **review **button!

Do check out my new one shot inspired by skyfall 007 by James bond called **wedding gone wrong!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: you and me<span>

**Hinamori's P.O.V.**

I was currently in my dorm, getting dressed up for the day. It was a Saturday, and in the morning I'll get to hang out with my girlfriends, at night I'll get to hang out with hitsugaya. I'll admit that I was excited about it that I couldn't sleep last night. I could see the dark bangs under my eyes, guess I'll use some bb cream to cover up. I was dressed in a short sleeved white tiered dress with pink floral prints and lace that reached a few spaces above my knee, Matched with an antique owl necklace, and a pair of light green shaded lace tights, a pair of old-fashion ankle-heeled leather boots. I loved dressing up in antique styled clothing and accessories, they are all just so cute!

I slightly curled the roots of my hair with an electric curler, and then tied the upper half of my hair into a braid, while the lower half of my hair was just let downed.

I searched my drawers for my wallet and phone and put them into my olive colored handbag.

"rangiku, are you ready yet? I'm starving!" I yelled through the door.

She walked out of her dressing room, searching her drawers for her newly bought accessories.

"hinamori! Which do you think suits me best? The ribbon or the sea-shell?" she asked holding the two necklaces in her hand.

She was wearing a violet colored chiffon dress that reached halfway of her thighs, Matched with a white leather belt and 3 inched brown wedges that had a bow on top. Her hair was like the usual look, strawberry blonde wavy hair that reached her waist.

"I think the sea-shell suits you better." I said.

_Ding dong_

"I'm coming!" I yelled while heading out of the room to get the door.

I opened the door and revealed rukia and orihime.

They walked in and sat on the sofa.

"rangiku, you're slow as usual." Rukia said while turning pages of a magazine.

Rukia wore black denim shorts that barely covered her slim legs, and a short-sleeved one-shouldered blouse that was sea blue in color, Matched with silver hoops and black high-heeled stilettos. Her hair was the same, raven straight hair that reached the top of her neck, except she was wearing a violet diamond hairclip on the side.

"I'm not slow, it's just that you guys are fast." Matsumoto yelled from her room.

"rangiku-chan, could you please hurry up? I'm starving….." inoue said while looking at her tummy.

Orihime wore a pale yellow dress with white stripes that reached her knees, matched with a brown ribbon belt hanging on her waist. She wore white flats and her orange hair was let down as usual.

"rangiku can you hurry up? The whole world's waiting for you." I said.

Rangiku walks out with a purse.

"see, I'm done. Now, rukia you're driving." Rangiku said while walking out of our dorm room.

"geez, why me again?" asked rukia.

"because I don't want inoue driving. She can get EASILY distracted by a lot of things, and I rather not drive because I don't want to be paying bills." Rangiku said.

"good point. Now let's go." Rukia said as she headed out.

"hey, I'm not easily distracted." Said inoue offended.

"what's that behind you, orihime?" asked rangiku.

"what? All I see is a pink pot on the counter? Or are you talking about the glasses on top of the table? Oh look outside the window, I can see birds on the tree. And hey, are those people I see on the field, or-" inoue said halfway.

"let's get going, orihime." Rukia said while dragging inoue out of the door before she could start another long topic.

* * *

><p><em>On the way to the mall<em>

I was sitting beside rukia who was driving. Rangiku and orihime sat at the back row, rambling about random stuff.

"and, so, when I added red-bean, fish oil, soy sauce, pepper, and anchovies to my ice-cream, it tasted so good! You should try some next time rangiku!" inoue said happily.

"That sounds delicious orihime! Awhh! I'm already hungry!" replied rangiku excited.

"that does not sound delicious at all." Me and rukia whispered as we sweat dropped at their weird taste buds.

"Probably that's why their boobs are so large..?" I whispered to rukia.

"yeah, probably! Not to mention their height!" said rukia.

"so, rukia. Did ichigo invite you tonight?" I asked casually.

"Invite me? Where? Dinner?" rukia asked puzzled.

"no, silly. That sounds like a date! I'm talking about going to the newly opened amusement park! I asked toushiro to invite his friends. And I'm pretty sure if ichigo's going, you're gonna get yelled to go right?" I said laughing.

"now really? He didn't ask me yet. Maybe hitsugaya didn't want to let his special "date" go to waste with us smashing it?" rukia said while smirking.

"wh-what are you talking about rukia! We are just hanging out as friends!" I replied blushing.

"I wonder what kind of friends go to amusement parks at night? I mean riding the Ferris wheel together, playing games, throwing stuff, that's totally romantic stuff that new couples do!" rukia replied laughing.

"ahhh, stop rambling about these stuff rukia! We are just friends! And I wonder who's always with strawberry and pineapple? Hard to choose eh?" I said while smirking.

"hinamori! How many times do I have to say? Renji is my childhood friend, we are just friends. Ichigo is my lifesaver, we are just good friends." She replied sighing.

"oh! You said good friends compared to renji! Ohh! I totally understand! I mean it's the knight in shining armor that saved the damsel in distress! Who wouldn't fall in love?" I said laughing.

"hinamori! All he did was save me from getting hit by a car, that's all. I don't see a white horse, and I wasn't even wearing a dress that time." Rukia replied.

"of course, because all the magic happens at the end of the story! That's where the happily ever after comes in!" I said.

"geez-" said rukia halfway as she suddenly breaked.

We stopped at full force. I looked around and I saw nothing.

"Why did you stop rukia?" I asked curious.

"That's it, I can't concentrate on driving. Hinamori you're driving!" said rukia as she opened her car door.

"fine." I said while changing places.

I drove her Peugeot 508 sw. it was copper brown in color. I drove pretty smoothly, since my driving skills weren't as bad as rangiku's.

There was an awkward silence in the car, suddenly everyone stopped talking. The background music that was playing on the radio was loud, I could even feel the bass.

I looked at rukia who was daydreaming.

Suddenly she whispered something in a tiny voice.

"that idiot strawberry…" whispered rukia while slightly smiling.

I slightly laughed at it. I did think that rukia and ichigo would make such a cute couple, but I'm pretty sure rukia is just concerned about him and at the same time thankful that ichigo came into her life. Although she doesn't really admit it.

"we're almost there. Should we park at the car park?" I asked.

"yeah sure." Rangiku replied.

* * *

><p><em>At a boutique shop<em>

We picked out several outfits and tried them on.

"I'd like that, that, that, that, that, that one on the mannequin, this, that one near de shelf, and that!" said rangiku as she explained to the sales assistant.

The sales assistant sweated at the number of clothes she pointed out.

I looked around and saw a cute pale orange colored polo shirt that just fitted rukia.

"rukia, try this! It suits you!" I said as I pushed her to the dressing room.

"Hinamori, do you think I look good in this?" orihime asked as she wore a large baggy green dress that has blue spots.

"errr…why don't you try out something else with brighter colors like pink?" I suggested.

"ok!" orihime said.

I searched around for outfits and shoes, I managed to buy a few that I liked. I searched around the men's corner looking at random stuff.

I saw a navy blue polo shirt with white stripes on it. (This shirt was worn by hitsugaya in a poster together with rukia and ichigo, the poster is about the most popular characters, and hitsugaya was no.15 in the male ranks, ichigo was no.10. :D)

I would look good on hitsugaya! I mean, blue does suit him well.

I stunned for a bit. Why am I thinking of hitsugaya? Why am I even thinking about him looking good in what type of clothes? I'm acting like I'm his….MOTHER!

But it does look good…who the hell do you think you are hinamori momo? You are just his friend! His friend!

* * *

><p><em>At the palace de garden<em>

We were sitting on a bench in the mall's outdoor garden. We had just finish shopping at was now relaxing.

Well, yeah, somehow I ended up buying the shirt. I don't even know if the size suits him! How am I going to give it to him?

"Rukia, you've been texting? With whom?" rangiku asked.

"ohhh… that strawberry is asking me tonight to go to the amusement park with momo and toushiro." Rukia replied.

Rangiku glared at me with one of her vicious smiles.

"ehehe, rukia. Do you want to go get something to drink? It's hot!" rangiku said as she smiled.

"ehh…sure, why not?" replied rukia.

"alright, we'll come too!" I said together with inoue.

"orihime can come! Noo! Hinamori you should just stay here! We'll come back in a jiffy!" said rangiku smiling.

"why can't I go?" I asked suspicious.

"because I need you to reserve this spot! I don't want such a nice spot to get taken by others!" rangiku said while rushing off with rukia and orihime.

"but-"

There are still other places you know? Jeez, what's wrong with matsumoto?

* * *

><p>It has been 20 minutes since matsumoto left. Where the hell is she? Did she leave me here alone on purpose? She wouldn't even answer my calls! Geez, I'm so going to kill her.<p>

That suddenly I saw many girls gathering around the entrance. Is there a superstar or something? Maybe it's Justin bieber?

Then I guessed wrong. It happens to be someone with white hair walking through the crowd of girls. He was wearing a pair of white slim jeans that reached his knee, a white v-neck short sleeved shirt, a pair of purple converse. His hair was slightly messier than usual, probably not enough gel?

I waved towards him.

He walked towards me with his hands in his pocket.

"yo." Hitsugaya said with a bored expression as he scanned me from top to bottom.

I received many glares from the fangirls. Relax girls I'm not his girlfriend.

"w-what? Do I look ugly or something?" I asked as I looked around my clothes.

"you look good in a dress. And you should curl your hair more often." He said to me calmly.

"th-thanks. Anyways, why are you here? I thought we were supposed to meet at night?" I asked while slightly blushing at the comment.

"huh? I thought you were the one who asked me to come hang out earlier." Hitsugaya replied while handing me his i-phone.

_Text message: matsumoto rangiku_

_Taicho~ momo asked me to tell you to come earlier! She's at the palace de garden waiting for you! Have fun without me~ XOXO _

Damn that rangiku. So that's why she was smiling just now! Damn it!

"so, hitsugaya, where do you want to go now?" I asked.

"why don't we have dinner first? I wouldn't really want to be throwing up later on the rides." Hitsugaya replied.

"Sure, why not. Where do you want to eat?" I asked.

"how about a restaurant over there?" hitsugaya asked.

"Seems fine to me." I answered casually.

* * *

><p><em>At the high-classed restaurant<em>

We were sitting in one of the tables. The restaurant was decorated with all sorts of elegant things. Pure white table clothes with a vase of tulips and a candle to complete the simple yet elegant design. A giant diamond chandelier in the middle of the room lighted the whole restaurant.

And so I figured out hitsugaya's taste is definitely top class. Waiter and waitresses all dressed in classic black uniform. Even the menu itself was detailed to perfection, of course the price was as expensive as it could get.

We were currently eating, and since it was a really high-classed restaurant, I had to mine my manners. It wasn't really my style to eat so elegantly, but when you're sitting at the same table as the heir of the hitsugaya industries, you might as well keep up good posture.

I finished my fish and chips and was sipping iced lemon tea. Hitsugaya had finished his meal earlier so he was already done with his drink.

"how was the food? Up to your expectations?" hitsugaya asked.

"of course it was. This is my first time at such an….elegant restaurant. I'm guessing you're used to it?" I asked nervously.

"Pretty much, socializing is an important part within our society, so I'm quite used to the atmosphere though." He replied.

"I guess that's what you'd expect from someone who probably gets billions of dollars for his allowance. I'm definitely not used to this atmosphere." I said sighing.

"alright then, since we still have time, you get to choose dessert." He replied with a slight smile.

We paid for the meal, and walked beside each other to an ice-cream shop.

"what flavor do you want hitsugaya-kun?" I asked as we got into line.

"er…peppermint." He replied flipping through the choices.

"alright then, I'll have….cookies and cream!" I said to the cashier.

We sat down at a nearby table, eating our desserts. I received many glares from the girls who were eating in the shop.

"He's so cute!"

"OMG he's so handsome!"

"Who's that girl, he's girlfriend?"

"I don't think so, they don't look like a couple to me."

"They don't even match."

A vein was popping on my head. What did that bitch just say? I was biting into my ice-cream furiously thinking about what I just heard.

"You're gonna get a heart attack if you eat so fast. We just had dinner, are you a pig or what?" hitsugaya asked smirking.

I glared furiously at hitsugaya.

"What did you say shiro-chan?" I said teasing him.

He glared back at me.

"hit-su-ga-ya. Jeez, you're the only one who can make my name sound like a baby." Hitsugaya replied sighing.

"but you are a baby shiro-chan. Look at your height, you're taller than me only by a few inches." I said mocking him.

"what did you say bed-wetter momo?" he said with a vein popping.

I was just about to take a bite from my ice-cream, but hitsugaya suddenly took the spoon and ate it.

Two can play at this game.

Just as hitsugaya was about to take a bite off his peppermint ice-cream, I reached forward and ate it.

I glared at him with a smirk.

"awwhh, momo. Are you that hungry? Here let me feed you!" hitsugaya said loudly while holding his spoon towards my mouth.

I ate the ice-cream he offered with a playful grin.

I received many glares from my surroundings.

"awwhh, toushiro-kun. You're so sweet! Here, let me feed you. Since you're such a baby, you wouldn't want to make a big mess would you?" I said with a smile.

He popped while glaring at me.

He ate the spoon of ice-cream I offered with a big gulp.

"you're too kind momo. Since you always wet the bed, shouldn't I be the one feeding you? I mean you can't help it when you gotta go." He replied with a mischievous grin.

The surrounding people that heard our conversation laughed at me. This is so embarrassing!

"Toushiro-kun, you shouldn't be so kind towards me. Since you're my boyfriend and all, here hold this for me." I replied loudly shoving him a cup of black espresso.

He gave me one of his classic ice glares.

A person that was walking by tripped over and bumped into hitsugaya who was holding the cup of black espresso. The espresso spilt all over hitsugaya's white shirt.

"oh my gosh- I'm so so so sorry!" said the guy while apologizing.

"it's okay, I'll manage somehow." Hitsugaya replied trying to wipe off the stain of his shirt.

I felt bad for him, because his previously white shirt was now something that looked like a monkey had shitted on it.

"gosh, do you have a towel in your car?" I asked worried.

"yeah, I do. Let's get back to my car first." He replied with a sigh.

* * *

><p><em>In hitsugaya's Lamborghini<em>

Hitsugaya's car was parked in the parking lot that was currently empty. We were the only ones in the parking lot.

Hitsugaya took out a towel form the compartment in his car.

"geez what am I going to do now?" he asked sighing.

I searched around my bags to find the shirt I bought for him.

"errr…here. I bought you a shirt actually, didn't think I'd give it to you so soon." I said nervously.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"you bought me a shirt?" he asked.

"ye-yeah…I sort of came across it just now while shopping…thought it might look good on you, so I decided to buy it…" I replied weirdly.

He took the shirt from me and took off his current stained shirt revealing his well toned six-pack.

I blushed immediately at the sudden exposure of skin.

"wh-what you're changing here? This is a freaking car park." I yelled blushing madly while changing my gaze.

He took the towel and wiped his chest with it.

"There's no one here except for you and me. Why are you so red?" he asked.

He changed into the blue polo shirt with white stripes. The collar of the shirt was left undone.

"i-I'm not red! I'm just hot!" I yelled trying to hide my blush.

"Perfect fit, how did you know my size?" he asked curious.

"I guessed…." I replied hiding my gaze.

"ok, get in the car. We're heading to the amusement park." He said while walking towards the driver seat.

I got in the car and took the seat beside him. Damn it, I can't believed I blushed that mad!

* * *

><p><em>At the amusement park<em>

After buying the tickets for both of us, I dragged hitsugaya to one of the most thrilling rides- the roller coaster.

The roller coaster was designed in long loops that went all around the amusement park. It was so long and loopy, that I shivered when I saw it.

"Aren't you gonna wait for kuchiki and kurosaki?" hitsugaya asked me.

"Oh, rukia said she'll call-" I said halfway when my ringtone sounded again.

_Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat, who can make my life complete-_

"rukia?" I asked talking through my phone.

"jeez! Really! Why justin bieber again?! What does he have that I don't?! Why does every fucking girl in the world just has to have him as their ringtone?!" hitsugaya said irritated.

"hinamori! I'm sorry but I can't hang out with you together! Matsumoto said something about giving you and hitsugaya private time, and so here I am with ichigo wandering around the park. And please if you see me and him together, don't wave at me, I want you to have your precious time with over there." Rukia said while laughing as she spoke through her phone.

"what the hell, no, rukia, don't do this to me. do you know how embarrassing it was just now in the mall. OMG. No, I don't wanna get misunderstood by the people around as again! I need you rukia! Don't leave me alone with this **freak**!" I yelled loudly into the phone.

"Have fun with hitsugaya! I'm sure you guys will have lots of fun~ oh look, ichigo just challenged someone to a game of ring toss! I've gotta go! Bye!" rukia replied while ending the call.

"wait rukia don't-" I replied halfway but got hung up.

Damn it! More alone time with the tycoon freak! I do not want to get misunderstood as his new girlfriend, no, I do not want to! Rangiku, you're gonna pay for this!

"Who did you call a freak?!" hitsugaya said while glaring at me furiously.

Uh-oh. He's gonna blow up the city.

"do you even know the definition of freak? A freak is someone who is a monster! Do I look like a monster, no! I look like freaking maroon 5's Adam Levine! I am #1 in the popular charts-" hitsugaya said halfway as I dragged him to the roller coaster.

"yeah yeah yeah, my bad for not realizing you look like Adam Levine. I mean I didn't even notice you had a beard!" I replied rolling my eyes.

Before he had a chance to reply he got dragged by me into one of the two-rowed seats for the roller coaster.

"we're taking off! Please be careful of your own safety!" a person said as he pulled down the safety bars to our seat.

"wh-what?! We're already getting in! But I'm not mentally prepared." Replied hitsugaya in shock.

The roller coaster started moving and we were already being dragged by the speed of the ride.

I was calmed for a bit since the ride hasn't gone in its full speed.

I looked at hitsugaya who was terrified by the ride.

"don't tell me, you're afraid of heights?" I replied trying to suppress my laughter.

"i-I'm just worried I might fly off somewhere in this speed we're going at!" hitsugaya said blushing madly.

"oh, really?" I replied with a grin.

We reached top of the loop, and a few seconds later, we are so going to fall at high speed.

"OMFG! I can't bear to watch this with my eyes open!" shouted hitsugaya shutting his eyes tight.

"hey, don't worry, I'll be here! It's not that scary when you've gotten used to it." I replied with my signature smile.

"don't you think I'm a little girl, I'm not gonna get fool-"he said halfway as the ride dropped at full speed.

Screams could be heard.

But the loudest scream I could hear was the one beside me, hitsugaya toushiro screaming like a little girl, scared to death by heights, never would I have thought I'd survived to see this!

* * *

><p><em>End of ride<em>

Hitsugaya hold onto the light pole for support as he bended down and relaxed his stomach.

"oh my god…I'm never getting on that thing again…." Hitsugaya said massaging his temples.

"jeez, it wasn't that bad… wasn't it fun?" I said.

Hitsugaya run towards me, with both his hands on my shoulder. He gave me a serious look.

"do you know exactly what that felt to me? it felt like I was stuck in some candy ball machine, and was being tossed around over and over and over, and that the guy was not satisfied with his candy ball he just had to shake the whole thing!" hitsugaya replied seriously as she shook my shoulders.

I laughed at his way of describing the painful ride.

"haha! Yeah, since I choose this ride. You get the choose the next one." I replied smiling.

Hitsugaya gave me an evil grin.

"w-what?" I asked feeling creepy that an evil grin formed on hitsugaya's face.

I can accept matsumoto doing that, but an evil grin coming from someone as cold as toushiro? That's just creepy in so many ways.

"don't worry! The next one's gonna be fun! I promise you!" hitsugaya replied dragging my hand towards someplace.

_His hand…I can feel the warmth coming from his palm._

* * *

><p><em>At the ride called: hell's entrance<em>

"what kind of place is this?!" I said terrified by the looks of it.

Hitsugaya dragged me inside to the ride. It was an underground tunnel, there were several boats parked beside the flowing river.

"I am not getting in that freaking ride!" I yelled.

"why not? It's fun!" he asked.

"over my fucking dead body will you get me to ride on that death boat!" I yelled scared.

"jeez, stop being a stubborn baby and get inside here!" hitsugaya said while walking in to the boat.

"no, I am not a baby!" I replied.

"fine! Fine with me! you can wait here all alone for me! but who knows what might happen if you stay here alone?" hitsugaya replied.

Al-alone?!

"wait! I'll go with you!" I yelled to hitsugaya.

He looked back at me.

"b-but, you'll promise that it's safe right?" I said looking down trying to hide my fear.

Hitsugaya looked at me with his teal eyes that were softening at my gaze.

"I'll promise you. I'll protect you, okay?" hitsugaya replied extending his hand out to me.

Hitsugaya-kun….i guess he can be a gentleman too sometimes…

I extended my hand out to his. He grabbed my hand firmly as I walked into the boat.

"there see, nothing to be afraid of!" he said with a sigh.

"who said I was afraid? I'm just worried this boat might fall over!" I said trying to hide the fact that I am scared to death.

He looked at me sighing with defeat.

"Acting stubborn again are we?" he replied while letting the boat sway to the flow of the water.

We headed deeper into the tunnel, the light was getting darker that seeing each other was impossible. I was starting to get scared. I looked around trying to find hitsugaya but it was too dark.

"hitsugaya-kun?" I shouted trying to find him.

No reply, I was starting to get scared by the second.

Something caught my hand. I was terrified by the sudden touch.

"Hinamori, I'm here." Hitsugaya said while grabbing my hand with a concern look.

I slightly calmed down a little.

"Geez, don't scare me like that…" I said slowly trying to hide my uneasiness.

"Don't let go of this hand! I promised to protect you right?" hitsugaya replied with a serious expression.

I stared at the white haired boy. His words seemed so soft and warm, making me feel at ease.

I nodded back.

We went further into the tunnel, a small light could be seen.

A giant skeleton hand suddenly extended out to us, as if trying to grab the lives out of us.

"oh my fucking god!" I said freaking out.

A strange melody could be heard.

"where's that coming from?" hitsugaya asked.

On the side of the river was a tiny clown. Probably a puppet.

The tiny clown stopped the melody, and turned to us. The tiny clown made a screeching scream, the eyes were popping out, and blood splattered down its face.

I screamed and the sight of it.

"hi-hitsugaya! I want out! This place is fucking creepy!" I yelled to hitsugaya.

"well, the only way out of this place is finishing the ride…we'll have to deal with it somehow." Toushiro replied.

"b-but this place is freaking creepy-"I said halfway as I saw something just a few steps behind hitsugaya.

It was some sort of human girl with long black hair that covered her face. It was crawling out of one of the holes. (sorry, no tv xD)

"sa-sa-sadako!" I yelled pointing my finger.

"sadako?" hitsugaya asked as he turned back.

It stopped crawling and raised its head making it possible to see its face. The face was pure blank, pure white, no facial organs, just blank!

"oh my god!" said hitsugaya backing off a little shocked by the face.

"see, it's not FUN! Hitsugaya! I don't want to die of heart attack in here!" I yelled to him still holding hands with him.

The river flowed faster, making the boat we were riding flow at high speed.

As the boat flowed rapidly, we saw a giant man with a long sword. That long sword was covered with blood, and a smirk formed on its face.

Just as we were about the pass him, he swung his giant sword at us.

"duck!" hitsugaya yelled pulling me down.

We managed to dodge that, but ahead of us was something more terrifying.

A man wearing a mask, dressed in a black robe, was holding a long scythe. His looks were similar to what we call a death god.

"You who hold sins in your soul, your hands stained with the color of red, you have stained your entire soul…." Said as the man removed his mask.

The man's face was covered with the color of blood, he had no eyes, no nose, just a mouth.

I screamed at the sight of a faceless person.

"your pure soul has been stained forever…I can see it…your hands are the hands of someone who has killed!" the man said while pointing at me.

Killed..?

"I shall bring you down to hell together with me….you shall die in hell forever.." the man said as he extended his scythe to me.

He was so close to me, I couldn't even tell if he was real or not. Fear froze my entire body, I was stunned.

I looked straight at him, not moving an inch.

Just as what seemed like he was about to cut me in half, his head fell down to the ground.

I screamed with fear overwhelming me. hitsugaya grabbed me and looked straight into my eyes.

"hey hinamori! Calm down! It's just some puppet!" hitsugaya shouted with worried eyes.

"hi-hitsugaya-kun…?" I said slowly.

"calm down! I'm here right! There's nothing to be afraid!" hitsugaya said.

I slowly calmed down upon hearing his words.

We reached the end of the ride and saw light coming from outside.

"it's over, hinamori. Come on, let's get down." Hitsugaya said as he got out of the boat.

He extended his hand out to me to help me get down.

"Thanks..." I whispered slowly.

We slowly walked around the park, seeing the crowd getting smaller, I realized that it was almost closing time.

We walked towards the giant ferris wheel. It was lighted with many lights, it rotated around and around.

"we still have time for one more ride." Hitsugaya said to me.

"sure." I replied with a smile as we got onto the passenger seat.

We sat beside each other. The wheel started rotating as we went high up in the sky.

I looked at the view below us. It was beautiful.

"Don't you think it's beautiful, hitsugaya-kun?" I said busy admiring the view.

"Yeah, it's beautiful…" hitsugaya said as he looked down.

I looked at hitsugaya.

"Thank you, for spending today with me." I said with a smile.

"no problem. I got to know that you're apparently extremely scared of ghosts and things like that." He replied with a smirk.

I blushed at the thought of letting him see my most embarrassing moment, screaming like an idiot.

"You better not mention this to anyone!" I said.

"sure, I wouldn't want to get murdered after all." He replied.

I smirked at him, staring into his teal eyes.

"What about taking a picture to remember this day?" asked toushiro as he took out his i-phone.

He pressed a few buttons on his phone and opened the camera.

I smiled at the camera, making a peace sign. Hitsugaya looked at the camera with a smirk.

*flash*

"let me see, let me see!" I said.

He opened his gallery and showed me the picture.

We were both smiling happily. The background was the view of the park from above.

"it's so pretty! Send it to me!" I said.

"No! Pictures are fragments of memories, if I let you keep a copy of this, there won't be any price in this picture." He replied with a stern expression.

"what are you? You sound like an old man! Come on, stop being stingy and send it to me!" I replied with my fists in the air.

"no." he replied while putting his phone back in his pocket

"geez, you're such a stingy person." I replied.

"c'mon, it's time to get down." He said as we got down the ride.

"alright." Hitsugaya said as he looked at me.

"what?" I asked.

"race you to the car! Last one is a bed-wetter!" hitsugaya shouted with a smirk as he ran ahead of me.

"mou! You're so childish! But I'm not a bed wetter!" I yelled as I ran too.

We ended up running towards the car like idiots. The surrounding people gave us weird looks.

But, hey, it was fun. Running around like idiots, getting to spend the day with you, teasing each other, holding hands, it seemed like the memories when we were young.

Toushiro, thank you for these irreplaceable memories you've given me.

* * *

><p>Bah, 5000 words? Too long? The hell ride was a little exaggerated, since I don't really watch horror movies, I don't really know how to ride these kinds of scenes…. It's 3 am here, and I can't sleep!<p>

Hope, my dear readers liked this chapter! I tried to put it more hitsuhina moments. Soon enough, I'll be able to reveal hinamori's past! And later, aizen's true purpose! Bwahahaha! Don't keep me waiting, **review and add to favorites :D**

For hitsugaya's next song, I'd hope you guys will be able to **help me decide** ;D I will share the video links via **twitter**, add me: **liulishu26**! You can **vote for the best song**! Just tell me by reviewing :D 

Here are the songs:

1. If I hadn't met you (anata ni deaunakereba)- **aimer**

2. Just be friends - **shounen t** version. [Original is by **megurine luka** of vocaloid]

3. Goodbye days- **yui**

4. A little too not over you-**david archuleta**

5. Love story- **namie amuro**

To thank the reviewers:

Saxophone: thank you for your support :D

Playfully serious: thank you!

My heart stained blue: thank you for the compliment :D

Hitsuhinalover: hehe ;) I don't know why, I like adding justin bieber to the stories xD thank you for adding me to your favourite author's list!


	14. the beginning of the end

Officially 50 reviews! Thank you! So. You. Better. Start. Giving. Me. reviews.

Worst case of writer's block -.- I'm sure a lot of hitsuhina authors ended up canceling their stories because of one person- **aizen sosuke**. Like, how do you fucking put that backstabbing villain in high school and makes him betray momo? I mean seriously, this isn't soul society, this isn't MI6, not CIA, it's fucking **HIGH SCHOOL**. Aizen, how can you make me feel so stressed when you're not even real? Well, let's hope the plot I have in my head will work out.

-yeah btw, i changed the summary :D and the cover photo! 3

**-dear readers, sorry for letting this story have so much intense DRAMA, please forgive me for thinking of such a...crappy…plot. The song used is "if I hadn't met you" by Aimer. You know, the band who sings "re: pray" the 29****th**** ending of bleach. Please review!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

Hinamori's p.o.v.

It has been two weeks since we passed the first part of the auditions. We still had a week till the finals, but we were slowly practicing for our new song. Aizen-taicho came back, so my work load has decreased, but I was still busy. I unlocked my phone which read 7:15 am, I got up to the bathroom. It was a weekend, but I got up especially early today. I looked myself in the mirror, and saw large bags under my eyes. I sighed and decided to take a shower.

The water flowed down my body, covering my face. Thoughts of my nightmare last night came to mind.

_Flashback of nightmare: _

"_Your pure soul has been stained forever…I can see it…your hands are the hands of someone who has killed!" said the death god like man while pointing at me._

_Killed..?_

_A scene which I have seen many times in my dreams appeared in front of me._

_A woman with pink hair and an angelic smile sat in the driver's seat. Her soft voice echoed in my head. _

"_Momo, I love you." _

_Blood splattered all around me. Broken glass everywhere, I was wrapped around the arms of the pink haired woman, blood dripped down her face._

_I was scared. I couldn't feel the warmth in the tight embrace; I couldn't sense anything else beside the touch of cold skin. _

"_oga-sama…?" I said with a fragile voice. (oga=mother)_

_The woman didn't reply. I shook the woman's body, hoping to receive some sort of reply. Tears dripped down my face. _

_I looked at my blood stained hands. _

"_You killed her." the words kept repeating in my mind. _

"_oga-sama…!" I screamed. _

_End _

I sat on the bathroom floor, hugging my knees as the water flowed down my face. Hiding my silent screams as tears mixed with water dripped down.

* * *

><p><strong>Hitsugaya's p.o.v.<strong>

"so, tell me, why are we here again?" asked renji as he sat at one of the chairs in the big round table.

"Annual captain and vice-captain meeting, duh!" replied kurosaki Karin sitting next to jinta.

"Other than that, why are we called for a meeting?" asked izuru kira.

"probably old man is lonely dun' ya' think?" said ichimaru gin with a wide smirk.

_Ichimaru gin: captain of volleyball club_

_Izuru kira: vice-captain of volleyball club_

Have I ever said I never liked ichimaru? He is just sly like a fox with that creepy grin.

"Shouldn't we bring some sake around?" asked hisagi shuuhei.

"The justice thing to do would be not drinking sake." Replied tosen kaname.

_Tosen kaname: captain of rugby club_

_Hisagi shuuhei: vice-captain of rugby club_

"Is everyone here?" aizen said with a smile.

_Aizen sosuke: student council president_

"Apparently, kurosaki ichigo and hinamori momo aren't here yet." Replied rukia.

"yama-jii's gonna blow up the meeting room if they end up being late." Said kyoraku while walking in with ukitake.

"Where are those two anyway?" Said ukitake while taking a seat in front.

(Everyone is seated according to their clubs, so matsumoto will be seating next to toushiro, and renji will be seating next to ichigo, and so on.)

"It sure is weird for them to be late." i said while looking around the table.

" hitsugaya toushiro, you should take better care of ya' girlfriend ya' know?" said ichimaru gin with his signature smirk.

"Hinamori's not my girlfriend, ichimaru." i replied while glaring at ichimaru gin.

" hara, rukia-chan you should take care of ichigo-chan too ya' know?" said ichimaru gin while looking at rukia.

"Thanks for your concern ichimaru gin. But he can take care of himself." Replied rukia glaring back at ichimaru.

"aizen-taicho, what's taking hinamori-chan so long ne'?" said ichimaru smiling at aizen.

"No need to worry, she'll come." Replied aizen with a wide smile.

"Sorry, we're late!" hinamori said together with ichigo while bursting through the doors.

"It's ok, hinamori-kun." Replied aizen with a warm smile.

She took a seat next to aizen, while ichigo sat next to renji.

"What took you so long, ichigo?" whispered renji to ichigo.

"Sparring with hinamori…" replied ichigo calmly.

Yamamoto shikeguni genryusai walked in with his secretary, sui feng and chojiro sasakibe.

The three took a seat in the front row, just in the center of the large round table.

"Thank you for coming here today everyone, as today I have something very important to announce." Yamamoto said with his usual cranky voice.

Everyone present in the room all looked up at Yamamoto, hearing his words.

"According to some Intel I received from organizations in karakura, I've received rumors about our school being targeted." Sui feng said with her stern voice.

"Rumors, what rumors?" Karin asked.

"Targeted? Like how? Targeted by fire eating dragons for tasting like pet food?" renji said.

All the teachers sighed at renji's statement.

"No. rumors like our school, tsuki academy, is being targeted by the "espada", the assassination specialized murderers." Sui feng said in a calm voice.

Everyone in the room turned to look at sui feng with a serious face.

"I didn't know you knew how to tell jokes, sui feng sensei." Ichigo said shocked.

Another sigh escaped the teacher's lips.

"What the hell are the youngsters these days involving themselves in?" Yamamoto asked himself with a sigh.

"I am not joking, kurosaki." Sui feng replied.

"…"

"Are you serious? Being targeted by the "espada"? why?" hisagi asked not believing.

"Well I'm guessing because of most of our students are worth more than robbing a bank in Germany." Replied sui feng.

"Apparently, I suddenly believe you after saying that." Hisagi replied.

The "espada" is a famous assassination gang. They aren't humans, they kill without thought, and they do it all for money. The "espada" is considered as country-level threat. They've murdered thousands of innocent people, and not even once have they ever been caught. They bring fear to everyone.

"so, if this rumor is true, what are we supposed to do? They're assassins, murderers. We kids have absolutely no power in dealing with them." i said with my usual cold voice.

"That is true. That is why; we've assembled all captains and vice-captains to be on their guard. You all that are present in this room have great leadership in our school. We want everyone in this room to be extremely careful for the upcoming months. If you see something strange, sense something strange, immediately report it to the teachers. We don't want to cause a ruckus in the campus over a rumor that we are uncertain. So, we trust everyone in this room to keep this a secret." Yamamoto said with his stern voice.

"Of course, just in case something horrible really does happen, the "shinigami protection organization" have offered us they're help. They have hidden undercovers in our school for Intel purposes. So, everything should be within our hands as long as the students are within our campus." Sui feng said.

"Shinigami protection organization" is one of the safety organizations in karakura. It is considered a country-level safety organization, it is said that its headquarters is located in karakura.

"of course, the undercovers identity will remain hidden. The student council club will associate by checking around the school, tightening security and report regularly on the students' status." Ukitake said while looking at aizen and hinamori.

"There will be more meetings until everything has calmed down. Of course, we hope everyone will play their role in protecting the school's safety." Kyoraku said.

"All right then. We have announced all of our important notice, all the vice-captains may leave first." Ukitake said.

All the vice-captains walked out of the hall.

The current people left in the hall were the captains and teachers, which include me, aizen, ichimaru, tosen, ishida, kurosaki, Karin, and jinta.

"all right, let's get onto business shall we?" kyoraku said suddenly getting serious.

We all looked at kyoraku puzzled.

"According to the rumor, it is said that tsuki academy will be targeted by the espada. But there is also a possibility that the espada has already infiltrated into our school grounds without us knowing. If this is real… a member of espada is already in our school, living a perfectly normal life, and the next thing, thousands of lives could be gone." Ukitake replied.

"So, the real problem here is that there could be a student that is actually a member of espada studying here. It is extremely dangerous, no one knows, when the espada are gonna move, who they really are, or what their purposes are." Replied sui feng.

"So to be exact, we want this to stay hidden. Only you people in this room, and we teachers, know about this. Spreading something like the espada has infiltrated our school can cause damage to the students, mental or physically. If there really is a member of espada here, it could shock the espada to take immediate action. So either way, this secret is to be known by captains and teachers only." Replied sasakibe.

"Then what should we do? We can't exactly wait till espada makes a move to kill everyone to know exactly if the rumor is true." Said ichigo.

"The shinigami protection association has offered undercovers into our school, they're side job is to collect Intel, but the real purpose is for them to find out if the rumor is true. They will collect data and act around the school, investigate any evidence that may lead us to the espada." Replied Sui feng.

"The job here for you guys are to make sure the students is safe. If you see someone trying to sneak out the school late at night, report it to us. If they're really is an espada and somehow you're being targeted, run for it. Do not try anything stupid like being a hero and killing the enemy." Yamamoto said.

"Alright, everything is pretty much done. Meeting dismissed." Yamamoto said.

All the students left the room.

I walked out of the room together with kurosaki.

"So what do you think? Do you really think that there is an "espada" in our school?" ichigo asked raising his brow.

"I really don't know. Let's just hope that it really just was a rumor. I wouldn't really want to be killed at such a young age." I replied in a calm tone.

"Yeah, if it really is true…this place is gonna turn out to be a graveyard." Ichigo said sighing.

"Hey, by the way why were you late for the meeting?" I asked curious.

"Oh, you see I was sparring with hinamori. I ended up sparring with her for too long and we lost track of time. "Replied ichigo.

"sparring with hinamori? I can understand you sparring since you were previously a part of the kendo club. But hinamori? Can she even spar?" I replied.

"oh yeah. She can definitely spar. But she isn't as good as me, just normal level. I accidently bumped into her this morning, so I asked her to join me in practicing kendo." Ichigo replied.

"but… I know this sounds kind of weird, but when I spar with someone with the sword, I can somehow sense their thoughts. Like what naruto said about when two skilled shinobi fight they can sense each others' thoughts. When I sparred with hinamori…somehow it felt like… she was blaming herself over something…" ichigo said.

"Blaming? Blaming what?" I asked.

"I don't know! It was a feeling similar to what I felt before… like… when my mother ended up dying because of me when I was little. She died like when I was eight. It was hard going through it, but somehow… I got over it." Ichigo replied with a sad smile.

I looked at ichigo, his chocolate eyes saddened instantly when he talked about his deceased mother.

"If you're sixth sense is right… that means that hinamori hadn't gotten over something-"I said halfway when my eyes were locked onto the sight just a few spaces beside me.

Aizen sosuke was just about to pass ichimaru gin but they stopped and whispered something.

"You really shouldn't act like that. You really shouldn't look down on me, gin." Aizen said.

"hara, What are you talkin' about, aizen-taichou? You seem to have misunderstood something." Ichimaru said with his classic grin.

"Let me give you a piece of advice, you should stop whatever you're doing." Aizen replied.

"ara' if you really wan' to stop, you should stop me by force, dun' cha' thin' so?" replied gin.

"hm. Well then, don't regret what you've said, gin." Replied aizen while walking towards the opposite direction.

"I'm afraid that you might end up the other way." Replied gin while walking away.

"what were they talking about?" asked ichigo.

"…who knows… ichimaru sure is…weird?" I said shrugging off the suspicions towards ichimaru.

"so, how's the song going on? We still have around a week before the finals right?" said ichigo.

"geez, it's still in progress. So, we have practice tomorrow, don't be late!" I yelled at ichigo.

"sure, you're buying us drinks tomorrow!" replied ichigo with his scowl.

"Damn you, kurosaki." I replied.

* * *

><p><em>One week later, day of finals. At the grand swan outdoor stage. <em>

Today is finally the day. The day that could change my entire life. Today, if this really works out, I will officially be a world known guitarist. We were all sitting backstage, getting ready.

I wore a black sleeveless shirt, violet skinny jeans, and a pair of white converse.

"ok, so in this part is c major?" asked ichigo pointing at the music sheet.

(Well, I have absolutely no knowledge in music, forgive me for making random things!)

"yeah, the beat for the chorus is faster. Can't you remember all of that yet?" asked rukia sighing.

"what? Toushiro only finish the song like 5 days ago! i even stayed up late to memorize the notes." Replied ichigo.

"Oh, and now it's my fault?" I said annoyed.

"You can't expect an idiot like me to remember so much in 5 days!" ichigo shouted.

"You just admitted you're an idiot. Good job, ichigo!" said renji smirking.

"renji you bastard! I'm going to murder you!" ichigo yelled to renji.

"I think I'll go and get coffee for us." Hinamori said while putting the music sheet and her guitar down.

"what! You're already done practicing, hinamori!" ichigo yelled shocked.

"emm….yes? I sort of finished memorizing it yesterday…" hinamori said rubbing the back of her head.

"are you serious hinamori? I only finished this morning!" rukia said surprised.

"quite skill you have hinamori! You should teach ichigo here a thing or two." Said renji while messing hinamori's hair.

"what! You are so dead later, renji!" yelled ichigo.

"mou, abarai-kun you really shouldn't mess up my hair. It took me forever to tie it." Hinamori replied.

"I'll come with you, hinamori. I need fresh air." I said putting down my guitar.

"ok. Practice well ichigo!" shouted hinamori.

* * *

><p><em>At the café<em>

"five iced blended coffee with extra chocolate chips and whipped cream." Hinamori said while paying for the drinks.

She handed me one bag with the drinks to hold.

"so, hitsugaya-kun. Are you nervous?" hinamori asked while sipping her drink.

"a little I guess. I mean, if we really make it as the grand winner, we are officially an artist. Our band will be known world-wide. And we'll get to do more songs and stuff." I replied.

"Then…if we really do get to sign record deals with hotaru music records inc, will you go on as a professional guitarist? I mean it's your dream right?" hinamori asked.

"Probably… but I do have my future as heir to the hitsugaya industries planned by my parents….well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." I replied.

Hinamori looked at me and smiled.

"You're still the same as carefree as ever. You'll never get a girlfriend if you keep this up." Hinamori replied smirking.

"There a _billions _of girls waiting in line to be my girlfriend, hinamori." I replied with a smirk.

"As if. They're just in to your money don't you think?" hinamori replied hitting my arm playfully.

"Well, I think the main reason is because of my good looks. I could even consider being a supermodel as a career," I replied sarcastically.

"You as a supermodel? Never in my life would I want to see that! I'll remind you to write that in your career plans next year!" hinamori said while laughing.

"oh, just shut up." I said coldly hiding my blush.

"Sure thing, supermodel shiro-chan." Hinamori said laughing.

"fuck you." I said glaring at her.

"awhh, so sweet." Hinamori said pretending I said something nice to her.

* * *

><p>"Alright, for our last and next performance. We have a group of seventeen year-olds with the band name "hell butterflies" performing "if I hadn't met you"! please welcome our last contestants with a round of applause. "Said the host.<p>

We got out to the brightly lit stage. The audience was crowded, I could see matsumoto and some other friends sitting in one of the tables shouting and cheering for us.

We started tuning our instruments, taking side glances at each other. We were all nervous, we've never really performed in front of a big crowd.

"hey, shiro-chan, you ready?" asked hinamori from the side.

"of course. You better not mess up, bed-wetter momo, you too strawberry." I said smirking at the two beside me.

"When this is over, you are so dead toushiro." Said ichigo glaring at me.

"kuchiki, abarai, you ready?" I asked the two.

"more than ready, hitsugaya." Rukia replied smirking.

"Don't get stage fright, chibi." Said renji smirking.

"You're so dead abarai." I said glaring at him while adjusting my mike.

I looked at the crowd. This is it. I'm finally performing together as a band, to achieve my dreams. It's okay if we don't win, because I have the memories of today to keep me going. Thank you to my band members, for joining this band, supporting me, practicing with me, and giving their best to perform.

_This song is dedicated to them. _

"1, 2, 3, 4!" yelled renji.

I don't need anything like memories,  
>I just want to keep dreaming forever<br>And I don't care if tomorrow never comes  
>In my dream you are always smiling<br>why won't you disappear?

I gave you everything. You gave me anything?  
>I guess it will never change<br>You're everything, Still my everything  
>I love you<br>It was a fragile miracle that seemed like the snow falling down in the middle of summer.

If I hadn't met you I wouldn't have to suffer,  
>Nor would my heart be stuck, but still,<br>**If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't know strength and kindness**  
><strong>And I would keep crying in the corner of my room, without knowing any of these things<strong>**  
><strong>  
>Don't want to touch anything and I do not need a season<br>it's alright to forget that flower and that name  
>yet In the dream you're laughing<br>and still so

I gave you everything. You gave me anything?  
>Forever and always<br>you're everything. I'm Still waiting  
>It's okay to have another love<br>Like a flower that blooms in middle of winter, right now is fragile memory, but

If not meeting you will be this lonely  
>The night when the tears won't stop, still<br>The things I want to say is just "I have loved" and  
>wrapped in the night when the first time I laugh<p>

If one wish could come true, Once more I want to touch you  
>I feel I'm glad I was born in that illuminated morning<p>

If not meeting you will be this sad  
>also did not tighten the chest, yet<br>If I didn't meet you I wouldn't know strength and kindness  
>If I close my eyes, you will be right there<br>**Even right now If I close my eyes, you will be right there**

I closed my eyes as soon as the song ended. I could hear the sound of applause coming from the crowd.

"taicho! Rukia, momo! Renji, ichigo!" yelled matsumoto cheering happily.

Matsumoto. Thank you. I've finally played this song. It seems like this scene is some sort of dream, excitement boiling up in my body. I opened my eyes to see the crowd cheering.

"They're cheering for you, baka." Hinamori said smirking.

I turned to look at ichigo with his classic scowl.

"toushiro." Ichigo said giving me a high-five.

I turned my back to look at rukia and renji.

"be sure to treat us to dinner, hitsugaya." Rukia said while slightly punching my arm.

"gladly, kuchiki." I replied.

"hitsugaya, if we win this, you better make sure you introduce some hot chicks to me." said renji laughing.

"I'll think about it, abarai." I replied.

"alright, minna-san! Today's performance has come to an end! All contestants did a great job, don't you think? But only one band will be able to sign record deals with hotaru music records! Now, let's invite all the contestants out to the stage to announce the results." Said the host.

We put our instruments into our separate cases and stood on the stage.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous." Said rukia.

"I think we might win, in terms of melody and music, our song seems to have more power don't you think?" said ichigo.

"But other groups also have better lyrics and stuff." Replied renji.

"I think we did a great job out there. We should be proud." Said hinamori.

"we should be. No matter what the results are, we tried our best, we practiced and did our best to perform. Even if we lose, we won't be sad, because in our hearts, we did a pretty damn good job just now." I replied.

Ichigo smiled.

"alright, no matter what the results are, we are a band! We are hell butterflies!" yelled ichigo while extending his fist to the centre.

We extended our fists out and yelled "hell butterflies!".

"alright, the judges have just announced the results. We'll have our ceo and co-founder of hotaru music records to announce them." Said the host.

"thank you to everyone who participated. You all have great amount of potential and skill, even if you didn't get chosen tonight, do not give up hope, I'm sure there will be one day where you will achieve success." Said tsukiyomi ikuto.

"The band to be able to sign a record deal with hotaru music records inc. is….."

I closed my eyes tight, breathing deeply. Please….please…let it be us.

"Hell butterflies!" yelled tsukiyomi ikuto.

I stunned for a bit while looking at my friends.

"we won…." Said ichigo pinching himself checking if it was a dream.

"we won… we won!" yelled rukia jumping happily.

"all right, group hug!" yelled renji as we all hugged each other excited.

"congratulations, hitsugaya-kun. Your efforts paid off." Said hinamori smiling.

"it's not "your" is "our",baka." I replied.

"your right!" said hinamori laughing.

"alright, congratulations to the winning band. You will officially sign a contract deal with hotaru music records." Said the host.

That's right. From today on, we will officially be a band. We'll perform and do recordings. From today on, I am officially the lead guitarist player of hell butterflies.

* * *

><p>Finally wrote finish. I only started writing like yesterday! Yeah….so this story officially has intense DRAMA! And probably the side pairing will be <strong>matsuxgin<strong>! Yeah, I love them! I cried when gin died ;( WHO exactly is aizen sosuke? WHAT is the espada? WHO is in danger? You will find out, or not find out, TO. BE. CONTINUED.

Yeah, bleach always does that.

**So start giving me a review you people! :D**

Btw, I'm gonna watch twilight: breaking dawn part 2 tomorrow with my friends! But my maid is leaving for a month, damn it, I'll have to do the chores…sigh.

Reader-favs: thank you!

Saxophone: awhh~ thank you so much for your support!

Bleachgirl2001: thanks! I will think about that… xD

Thank you to kittygirlthing97 for adding this story to your favorite! And hey, we're the same age xD


	15. realizing feelings

Why won't you review? D: I am gonna cry! *hides in the corner and go EMO*I haven't gotten a review for the last chapter :"( I know last chapter sucked. I mean really, I wrote it and I know it sucks, what kind of high school would have country level assassination association targeted, and really, undercovers? From shinigami protection organization? Since when did this story become NCIS? I'm the author and I'm criticizing my own work, _how amusing. _

- Ok, I've decided to write a **special hitsuhina fluff chapter** for the upcoming **Christmas** :D **have any ideas? **_**Write what you want to see in that chapter by reviewing peeps ;D**_it can be 12.12.12, last consecutive date that won't appear for another 100 years, it can be the classic Christmas mistletoe special, or the day the world will end-21.12.12. start slamming your ideas!

-song used is "**to mother" by yui**, our j-pop goddess ;D

- Hinamori amu and tsukiyomi ikuto belongs to the anime shugo chara!

Start hitting the review button! Puhleaseeee? With cherries on top?

-am I the only one who realized that there was a guy in twilight named toshiro? When I saw the credits I was like FUCK, TOUSHIRO! YOURE IN TWILIGHT. And yes, I was like "really? It was all just a flashback?", everyone in the cinema was like laughing.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

Hitsugaya's p.o.v.

I opened my eyes trying to rub off the sleepiness in my eyes. I ruffled my fluffy snow white hair while wrapping the sheets around me. I tried to drift off to sleep but failed when the bright sun rays shone across my room. I got up from my bed admitting defeat, walking into the bathroom to get ready.

I took a quick shower and wrapped my lower body with a thick towel, revealing my well toned six pack and muscles from all the practice at kendo and gym. Taking another towel to hang it loosely around my neck, catching the drops of water falling from my hair. I opened the doors of my closet, shoving through the contents as I grabbed a sky blue long sleeved dressed shirt and a pair of white jeans. I changed into the clothing while wrapping the towel around my hair and lay back onto my bed, unlocking my phone.

_2 missed calls- matsumoto rangiku_

I dialed matsumoto's number waiting for her to pick up.

"what's up, matsumoto?" I asked with a bored tone.

"taicho! Do you know where hinamori went?" matsumoto asked with a hint of concern.

"no. isn't she suppose to be with you? We're signing the music contract today at….2pm I think." I replied.

"You mean you're signing the contract today? Jeez, no wonder I can't find her…" matsumoto replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm worried about her…after all today is….can you go find her? I'm worried if she's alone." Matsumoto replied worried.

"Do you even know where she might be?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure I do…" matsumoto replied.

* * *

><p><span>Hinamori's p.o.v.<span>

I was dressed in a peach sleeveless chiffon button shirt, matched with red short jeans that reached mid-thigh, black heeled sandals, wide-framed chocolate sunglasses, and a large black sun hat. My hair was tied in a high ponytail, the hat and glasses covered most of my face, only leaving the lower part of my face to be seen. On my left shoulder was my black guitar case, hanging securely around my shoulder. In my right hand was a bouquet of bright peach and white carnations, tied together tightly with a ribbon.

Today was the day of my mother, hinamori amu's, death. In my fragile memory, I only remember fragments of her face, her voice, and sometimes the memories I've had with her. In the pictures I've seen at home that my father keeps, she has bright pink hair, shoulder length to be exact, bright green emerald eyes, and the sweetest smile. She was the center piece of my father's world, having been his _everything._

I loved her, and she loved me, I once had an absolutely happy family that only existed in fairy-tales and storybooks. And that happiness did exist, for the shortest time of my life, and in exchange, I had the longest time to suffer.

_Everything changed, when she died. _

I walked in front of my mother's grave, the place that I came here every year after her death.

_Here lies, hinamori amu, passed away at the age of 29. _

"hey, oga-sama. I brought you you're favorite flowers, white and peach carnations." I said talking into the winds.

I knelt down in front of the stone, grabbing around five of the thin incense sticks and lighting the tip of each one. Small flame was produced on the top of each incense stick, giving out smoke and incense fragments. I gently placed them in the center of the white ash after waving it and saying my prayers.

I sat in front of the grave, hugging my knees as I stared at the stone.

"Will my decision today be the right one, mother? I've learnt everything about music, about the life and love when you were alive, the notes and melody of famous songs, but is it even alright…for me to believe in something that took away everything?" I asked as emotions started running around my mind.

"you've dedicated you're life into music. But I can't love it like you do, how you open your heart into playing each song, I just can't…" I said slowly as tears threatened to fall down my cheeks.

"All oto-san ever did after you left was leave the things you believed in to me, he believed in the false hope of accomplishing your undone desires by forcing me to learn what you loved most-music. Those 2 years of studying and practicing all alone in Paris, wasted and regretted." I said coldly to the wind.

"If it weren't for you leaving, he wouldn't lose all hope, only focusing in his job, only seeing the obvious, never noticing the important. He wouldn't force me to study in Paris for 2 years at such a young age, he wouldn't keep lost of his priorities, he wouldn't be lost in his work, he wouldn't be occupying himself with cases, and granny wouldn't have to suffer till now." I said shouting into the wind as tears dropped down.

"If it weren't for his damn fucking case at court, granny wouldn't have gotten into coma. If he hadn't left, if he hadn't ignored everything, granny would still be here, granny wouldn't be lying on that bed. She's already old, she's already lost her daughter, she had already endured parting with the people she loved, why make her suffer more?" I asked covering my eyes.

"Why is the world so cruel? First was mother, then father changed, then toushiro, and even granny…. Why can't the world just take my life instead? I don't want to lose anyone anymore." I said trembling with emotions.

"Why couldn't it be me that day? Why did you have to protect me? Why did you sacrifice your life just to protect me and let me live on?! Look at father, because you're dead, he's changed into a stranger! Take my life instead…. I can't see the meaning in living on…." I replied as I clenched my fists tightly.

"There is always a meaning in everything. Life is precious; your mother protected you with her own life so you could enjoy this life of yours. If everyone's leaving, stay strong and live for them. They wouldn't want you wasting the life they couldn't have. Find what you really love and desire, and protect it at all costs. I'm sure your mother wouldn't want to see you like this…momo…" said a deep voice with concern hidden.

I turned around and met soft teal eyes staring at my chocolate brown eyes.

The sky seemed darker by the second. Grey clouds surrounding the once blue skies.

"hi-hitsugaya-kun….." I said slowly as shock overcame my senses.

The white haired boy walked towards me slowly, with his soft teal eyes and long white lashes never breaking the stare at my chocolate eyes.

"wh-why are you here….?" I asked shuttering while hiding my tear swollen face.

His white eyebrows furrowed.

"Why are you hiding your face? If you're sad, if you feel like crying, if you just feel like the whole world is breaking down, lay your head on my shoulders. Don't suppress your feelings, let them all out, and just cry in my arms, I'll be right here, just like that snowy day, _where you saved my world_." Hitsugaya said his gaze never changing, with those serious teal eyes staring at me.

The sadness inside me suddenly floated to the top, all threatening to burst out in seconds.

Tears fell down across my cheek rapidly, my already red eyes swollen with water.

_Hitsugaya walked towards me, wrapping his large and protective arms around me. _

"It's ok. Just let them all out…. **I'll be here with you, by your side protecting you…**" hitsugaya said slowly.

"hi-hitsugaya-kun…." I said with hiccups halfway as tears rolled down like rain.

My hands reached for his wide back, clenching tightly the fabric of his well-tailored sky blue shirt. I dug my face deeper into his chest, emotions overwhelming my mind and soul, tears disappeared under his shirt.

My body trembled, shivering from the constant hiccups.

The sky started pouring, small drops of water falling, dripping onto the wet grass and hitting our skin.

Hitsugaya hugged me tighter, not wanting to let go until I seemed calm. I couldn't see his face, but he just stood there in the rain silenced, embracing me with all his might, comforting me with the largest warmth I've ever felt.

He's heart poured with concern and warmth at the same time. He could feel his heartbeat increasing from the embrace, he could feel her weight on his chest, and he could feel her tears streaming down like a river. Sadness and sorrow overwhelming her. _she must have been through a lot…_ he remembered when he walked around the graveyard, only hearing muttering of a small girly voice. He saw her there, shiver in her voice as she spoke to the stone in front of her, with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes filled with sorrow.

He heard every word she said, the death of her mother, the coldness of her father, how granny left her side, leaving her alone in this world. He had a hard childhood, his parents never cared about him, but at least in the end, he met her, and he was able to feel the real warmth of love. But she stayed strong, enduring all the pain. His heart fell into tiny pieces when he knew; she was the one in need this time.

His face flushed a little, embarrassed from hugging and wrapping his arms around his best friend. But it seemed like it was meant for him, it seemed like the touch made the puzzle perfect. His heartbeat rushing, how he wished that moment would stay forever.

"Hitsugaya-kun….thank you…for being here…" I said slowly while looking up at his face.

His fluffy white hair falling a little from the rain, his masculine features showed from the close distance. Charming teal eyes that always caught every girl's attention, stared right at me.

"Have you calmed down?" he said concerned.

"yeah….sorry…for making you concerned…and wet…" I said while forcing a little smile.

"it's ok…do you want me to go get a towel?" he asked trying to change the whole awkward situation.

"em….it's ok…I'd like to sing a song to my mother first…before we leave…" I replied scratching the back of my head nervously.

"sure… "He replied while walking over to get my guitar case.

He handed me my brown classic acoustic guitar.

I looked at my mother's grave, recalling the memories when I wrote this song.

"ogaa-sama…I've wrote this song for you… I hope that it'll reach to you… in heaven…" I said while strumming the strings of the guitar.

Because you told me  
>Teary voiced looking away<br>That if you couldn't even lie anymore  
>Living on would be impossible<p>

Since you wanted to be loved  
>You kept on laughing Through any hardship<br>Sadness is something I could endure  
>If I were alone<p>

Kindness is so Cruel, Isn't it?  
>Even your heart Becomes confused<p>

I want (us) to be together forever but  
>Things I don't like about you seem to<br>Increase by each passing day

We're like-minded, aren't we?  
>I feel like I understand<p>

I have someone I can love now  
>if that day were ever to come<br>I wonder if I could change

Happiness is…  
>Although it doesn't shine like magic<p>

isn't hatred just a slight misunderstanding?  
>Please don't cry<p>

Mere fate Is something you can change  
>Crying into the night as I ran from the house<p>

And in that secluded park bench  
>I waited for you to come pick me up<p>

Sadness is a thing  
>If snuggled together,<br>A thing of great warmth

Kindness is  
>If it's close to you<br>Its taken advantage of

**Hey…I'm happy****  
><strong>**Probably ****Because****I had you ****With me**

"ogaa-sama, you don't have to worry…because no matter how hard it is, I'll live through it. I have great friends that always care about me…" *images of matsumoto, toushiro, renji, ichigo, rukia, inoue, and ishida appear*

"I'm currently in a band… and I've mastered many things…music, and school…I'm doing well in those two…"

"I'm the vice-president of the student council…and I'm under the guidance of aizen-taicho… a kind and charming person whom I've admired ever since I met him…"

"And I have a great friend here, who's really sweet and kind, he cares a lot about me, although he's grumpy and short-tempered…" I said while glancing at toushiro with a grin

"hey!" hitsugaya said with his stern voice while grinning at me.

"You're daughter's doing well, she's hardworking, kind, gentle, and a great friend…. She's done a lot to help me and our friends… even though sometimes she can be a little annoying-" hitsugaya said halfway.

"Hey!" I said glaring back at him.

"She's a good friend…and I'm glad to have her by my side. So don't worry… I'll protect her in your place…and care for her like you would… rest in peace…" hitsugaya said while looking at the stone.

I was touched. Hitsugaya's word seemed like light, warming the inside of me. _Thank you…toushiro…_

"Rest in peace, ogaa-sama." I replied to the wind.

(ughhh a lot of things happening, all my _important _people are leaving my side, it's not everyday you find important friends. It's going to be a real rough first senior year for me next year. Ugh. Anyway, I just read the latest manga, and I am SHOCKED. **Shunsui as soutaicho? Was he really that strong? And unohana yachiru? The first "kenpachi"? Toushiro, when are you coming back? I MISS you.**

* * *

><p><span>Matsumoto's p.o.v.<span>

_The sky seems so blue today. _

_I stared into the sky as sweat and teardrops ran down my face. My body powerless, I had no strength left even to stand. My stomach growled with pain as I lay down on the cold, dirty floor of someplace. My shoulder length strawberry blonde hair scatter across my face, tears fall from the confusion I felt, sweat rolling down my forehead from the heat. Just exactly how long have I last eaten?_

_Just exactly what happened? _

_My last memories I could recall was my name, and that I was running away. Scared, fear, fatigue, anger, and the color of red blood. That's all I ever remember. _

_I stared hopelessly into the sky, hoping that I would just wake up from this nightmare._

_**That was when I met him.**_

_A piece of red meat was shoved in front of my mouth. The smell lingered my tenses, saliva forming in my mouth. I looked up at that person. Silver hair, closed eyes, wide grin. _

"_Eat up. You fainted from starvation, right?" said the young man with that wide grin. _

"_I can't remember anything except for my name..And the color of blood…." I muttered. _

"_whatcha name?" he asked casually. _

"_Matsumoto…rangiku…." I muttered. _

"_Ichimaru gin. We should stick together. It's hard for kids like us to find food, ya know?" he replied. _

"_gin…what a weird name…." I replied as I was a hit with slight relieve. _

_His wide grin grinned back at me, still not showing the color of his orbs. _

"_gin…gin..!" _

I regained consciousness. Cold sweat forming on my forehead, tear drops at the end of my eyes. My heartbeat slowed down, and my breathing was back to normal.

It was that dream, again.

I clenched tightly the silver necklace on my chest. Emotions fighting in my brain, tears threatening to fall.

I stood up from my laying position on the couch. Sake bottles scattered around the table. That's right, taichou went looking for hinamori. Why would those memories come back again?

Gin…just where are you going? Why won't you say anything to me? what…what exactly is your purpose?

(random voice actor fact: **namikawa daisuke**, the seiyuu for **Ulquiorra**, is also the same voice as hisoka(hunter x hunter 2011), isana yashiro(k), mystogan(fairy tail), mikage(07-ghost, kazehaya(kimi ni todoke), waver velvet(fate/zero). -0- those personalities and the voice :/ he deserves a trophy.

* * *

><p><span>Hitsugaya's p.o.v.<span>

We were sitting on the long beige couch of the hotaru music records inc.'s meeting room. On that couch sat me, kurosaki ichigo, abarai renji, kuchiki rukia, and hinamori momo.

On the opposite side of our couch, was a man with dark blue somewhere near purple colored hair, violet eyes, and a classic smile. I recognize him as the man who watched our audition for the play and our performances during the two trials.

Hinamori sat beside me, feeling somewhat uneasy about the incident this morning. She was awfully quiet, probably because today was the date her mother died. Ichigo elbowed me in the waist, looking at me from the corner of his eye, whispering "should we say something?"

I raised my shoulders while mouthing "I don't know."

Rukia sat beside renji like the proper kuchiki lady, silent sips of tea from her teacup, ignoring the awkward situation.

I heard a knock from the large door.

"come in." said the violet haired man.

A woman with dark tanned skin, large golden honey orbs, long purple colored hair tied in a ponytail, and a erhm…large ample bosoms.. walked in with a few documents in hand.

"good evening, ikuto." The woman said with a cat-like voice.

"hey shihouin. Where's shirayuki?" asked the man again.

" shirayuki's not here at the moment. But it's not a big deal right?" asked the purple haired woman.

"alright then. I guess we'll start with the introductions." The men replied while focusing his gaze towards us.

"My name is tsukiyomi ikuto. CEO and founder of hotaru music records incorporation. Welcome all of you, from today onwards you will all be a part of this company, and you will be officially under our guidance. All of you have been chosen as our newest members and your band "hell butterflies" will officially be registered under our company's name." the man said.

"After you have signed the contract, your part-time job will officially be known as a musician. Of course, keeping with your education is your top priority. I believe song-writing, composing, recording, photoshoots, interviews, and performing live concerts will be part of your life from now on." The woman said with a grin.

"Really? That sounds awful." Replied renji.

"When do we get free-time? Or technically, do we get holidays?" asked ichigo.

"nii-sama is not going to be happy about this…." Muttered rukia as she sighed.

"Great. More work. It haven't even started and I feel like drowning." Hinamori sighed.

"More fangirls, not great." I replied scratching the back of my head.

Ikuto sweat dropped and sighed heavily.

"lack of motivation, that will be my first impression of them when a reporter asks." Ikuto mutter to himself sighing.

" great! Positive feedback! Now let me introduce myself, I'm shihouin yoruichi. Your new manager!" yoruichi said happily.

We all glared at her.

"seriously?" ichigo asked with a bored look.

"Your music instructor's name is shirayuki. Sode no shirayuki to be exact. She isn't here, but she's one hell of a musician. And from today onwards, the studio room B-207 located on the 8th floor of this building, will be your band's personal studio. You will practice, learn, and record in there." Yoruichi replied while throwing the keys at ichigo.

" we get to keep the keys?" asked rukia.

"uh-huh! Now start signing and filling these stuff so I can get off of work!" replied yoruichi shoving files at us.

I picked up a pen and started filling in forms, and important details.

"FUCK. Look at the pay! It's 10 times more the allowance my parents give." Renji shouted shocked.

"can you believe what I can buy with that! Another car, renji!" shouted ichigo with imaginary $$ in his eyes.

"I am so buying the entire chappy company…hehe…" said rukia grinning heavily.

" I have never really thought about what I want to do with that amount of money…well, I can start thinking now.." replied momo.

" maybe I can use the money to sue the fangirls at court…to get rid of them from my life…" I muttered curiously.

"sigh, money makes the world go round…" replied ikuto.

I looked at the last part of the paper that said "signature:"

Ichigo, renji, rukia and momo looked at me.

"w-what?" I asked slightly shocked.

"Are you sure about this…toushiro? It's going to change our lives." Said ichigo.

"yeah, hitsugaya. We're in this together. If you're signing, then we're signing." Said renji as rukia nodded.

"that's right, hitsugaya-kun. We're here for you. After all, you're the only one who can write songs." Replied hinamori.

That's right. After that scribbling on the piece of paper, our lives will change. Is this…what I wish for? Those endless nights playing my guitar, scribbling lyrics on paper, humming, singing like an idiot…but I happy. Being able to express my feelings through lyrics, showing my soul through music, I was happy.

" hmph. After what we've been through I don't think you would expect me to say "no" would you?" I replied smirking.

They smiled in return as they picked up their pens.

I signed my name "hitsugaya toushiro" with my usual handwriting. About the same time, my friends finished signing their names on the piece of paper, and handed it to yoruichi.

"Alright then kiddies, give me your name and the instrument you play." Yoruichi replied interested.

"Kurosaki ichigo, bass."

"Kuchiki rukia, keyboard."

"Abarai renji, drums."

"Hitsugaya toushiro, guitar."

"Hinamori momo, guitar."

Tsukiyomi and yoruichi smiled at us.

"Welcome to hotaru, kids." Replied yoruichi.

* * *

><p>After going back to the school's campus, ichigo, renji and rukia went to the school's café &amp; bar to celebrate. I would have gone with them to celebrate, but I was just too tired. Hinamori walked beside me as we were heading to our separate dorm rooms.<p>

Images of today morning's events came to mind.

"so….are you ok?" I asked breaking the silence.

"oh…um yeah...i'm okay." Hinamori replied smiling.

"so from today we're musicians huh….hard to believe…" I said.

"yeah…hard to believe…how am I ever going to explain it to him…." Hinamori replied.

"explain to who?" I asked curious.

"Father. He's a barrister, he works as a head-lawyer at some law firm. Uhm…bad relationship with him, I don't like his profession, the usual, we just don't work out." Hinamori replied casually.

"well, we're both about the same. At least we don't have to deal with them every day. I wouldn't be able to stand it." I said with a serious tone.

"true. Summer vacation's coming, any plans?" hinamori asked.

Spring was coming to an end, and summer vacation was coming up. Summer vacation lasts around 1 month.

"well, I'm pretty sure I don't want to return back home to meet with them for a month. You?" I asked looking at her.

"don't know. I'm pretty sure I heard rangiku saying something about a resort. I'll probably just tag along." Hinamori replied.

"alright then, it's settled. We're following rangiku for a week. I'll tell them later on." I replied.

"great. After all, summer is all about beaches and having fun." Replied hinamori smiling.

"I don't like summer. It's too hot." I replied.

"oh c'mon. it's not that bad.- " hinamori said halfway as she gazed at the person sitting on the bench in front.

"aizen-taicho!" hinamori yelled happily as she walked over to aizen sosuke.

"hinamori-kun, what are you doing so late? Shouldn't you be doing some paperwork?" aizen said with a smile.

"mou, aizen-taicho. I've done enough work for the past few days." Hinamori replied as she pouted.

"kidding, kidding." Aizen replied laughing.

My heart ached a little seeing that hinamori was talking happily with aizen. It was like as if, they were yin and yang, enjoying each others' existence. Many people thought that aizen and hinamori were a couple as they had a _special _connection between them, but it was obviously not, because aizen is the type of guy who is highly liked by people. It was like as if, I was suddenly transparent, not being able to get into their world as they constantly exchanged topics.

**It hurt me, to see that aizen sosuke was more important to hinamori instead of me. **

Aizen realized my existence and smiled at me.

"Hitsugaya, would you like to come over and chat with us?" aizen asked with his classic smile.

"no, it's okay. I need to head back to the dorm rooms. See ya than, aizen, hinamori." I replied making my way towards the dorm.

"bye, hitsugaya-kun!" replied hinamori waving at me.

That night, insomnia hit me. Thoughts revolving around hinamori. Why did I feel so hopeless when hinamori talked to aizen? Why my heart beats that fast when she's too close to me? The moment she kissed me on the lips when we were acting during the school play plays in my mind. That snowy day, where I met her, and she held her hand out to me. The anticipation of wanting to see her face. That night was truly hard to sleep, millions of thoughts about her, reasons to my reactions, feelings towards her increasing. I was a prodigy when it came to studies, I was called a genius that only appears once every hundred years. But then there wasn't a logical explanation. So the illogic side of me concluded, **_am I falling for you, hinamori momo?_**

* * *

><p>I don't like this chapter == i think it's not special enough for the whole "toushiro-comforts-momo-and-toushiro-realizes-feelings" incident. its 4 am here. And I have to get up at 9. Fuck you insomnia.<p>

Yes, next chapter for iced peach tea **is A SUMMER FLUFF**. Haha! And no…I have not really planned anything out yet for the whole espada and shinigami thing…

- Ok, I've decided to write a **special hitsuhina fluff chapter** for the upcoming **Christmas** :D **have any ideas? **_**Write what you want to see in that chapter by reviewing peeps! **_it can be 12.12.12, last consecutive date that won't appear for another 100 years, it can be the classic Christmas mistletoe special, or the day the world will end-21.12.12. Start slamming your ideas!

And do not hesitate to click that **review** button. IT WON'T BITE YOU, I SWEAR.


	16. extra: the end of the world

As if I haven't suffered enough, god was able to play his final card by ruining my childhood. The people around me, look at the picture of me and my family, they always think we're so happy like some sort of fairy tale. But they don't know a shit. On the inside, everything's ruined, it will always be broken to me. I won't say what's making my life so miserable, because I want to act strong with this mask that's been a part of me for who knows how long.

I would have gone with the classic Christmas mistletoe theme, but since it's the last month of 2012, I should do something more special.

**This special chapter has nothing to do with the current storyline for iced peach tea, in fact, its summer right now for the story. **

_Merry Christmas to everyone :D _sorry I couldn't update before 21st, too many things happened and apparently I don't have a laptop, so no writing when I'm at starbucks enjoying coffee xD

-HEY I changed the suckish summary again! I hated the last summary. **REVIEW? U GET FREE VIRTUAL COOKIES FROM THE FANFICTION SANTA. **

- I totally only realized halfway writing this, the day before 21st was toushiro's birthday. :/ happy bufday toushi-kun!

* * *

><p><span>Special chapter: the end of the world <span>(_sekaii no owari_)

_**20**__**th**__** December 2012, 00:00 am, karakura, japan. **_

"just 24 hours left till the so called "end of the world" which was predicted by the Mayans. Here, everyone is asking the same question, "will the world really end?" scientists all around the world-"said a reporter of a Japan news channel that was being broadcasted on the main large screen of karakura center.

Karakura center was crowded with people, everyone enjoying their time left. Let it be eating, spending time with family, lovers, shopping, clubbing, everyone was enjoying their _last day._

The snowy scenery of tall buildings and crowded places, snowflakes danced in the sky dropping gently onto the ground. The moonlight shined the snowy pathways and dim streetlights lighted the path back. My fluffy snow white hair was covered with a blue earmuff, my black and white scarf wrapped around my neck covering my mouth and nose from the cold temperature, a stylish black overcoat covered my body, with thick black jeans and tall black chuck taylors to match my whole look. My hands that were covered with a pair of green winter gloves rubbed against each other, trying to raise my temperature.

I walked towards a giant mansion that was around a 15 minute walk from where I was. The mansion was decorated with Christmas lights, beautiful designs of decorations and furniture. Kurosaki resident were the place we would hang out for the day. The large gateway swing opened. I walked in front of the double glass doors, and a certain orange haired strawberry opened the doors for me.

"Hey, toushiro! You're late!" ichigo complained as he let me in to his house.

"Shut up, kurosaki. Do you know how hard it is to get rid of my parents?" I replied as I took off my snow covered black overcoat and scarf to hang it on the nearby bench.

I was wearing an olive green colored sweater with white stripes designed all over. I took off my shoes and earmuff, walking towards the fireplace to warm myself.

"All right! i win again! You suck at virtual games, ikkaku!" yelled rukia as she slammed the controller of the PS3 to stand up and do her victory dance.

"No kidding, you really do suck, ikkaku-san. Rukia beat you 10 times consecutively, and all she ever did was hit the square button." Said renji with a bored tone.

"Shut up! I do not suck at games! I am just too good for games! I didn't want to see rukia crying so I lost on purpose!" yelled ikkaku as he huffed.

"Really? You'd expect rukia to cry if she lost a virtual game? Oh c'mon, ikkaku. That excuse is just plain stupid." Said ichigo as he sat beside me.

"Yeah..that excuse is as lame as your bald head." Replied yumichika .

Everyone laughed at yumichika's comment.

"yumichika you bastard! I am so killing you!" yelled ikkaku as he chased yumichika.

Ichigo's father, kurosaki isshin waltz in to the room, with his usual…welcoming ceremony….

Isshin fled towards ichigo aiming at ichigo's face for a kick, but ichigo naturally dodged it and slammed isshin through the walls.

"oh masaki! How can your son be so cruel to his father?" isshin asked with fake tears as he magically revived and hugged a giant poster of kurosaki masaki- ichigo's mother.

"Shut up you old goat! Can't you even stop trying to kill your own son on the last day we get to live!" ichigo yelled.

Isshin waltz over to rukia and grabbed her hands.

" ahh! But at least I still have my 3rd daughter! She is way better than my shameful son!" isshin said happily.

Rukia just smiled at isshin trying to respect him.

"But I do wish for grandchildren you know ichigo! Don't use protection! I am always happy to have another member to our kurosaki house!" isshin yelled with dreamy eyes but got kicked by ichigo again.

"Way to go, ichigo. Let's see how you live through byakuya's rage." Renji replied playfully.

"Shut up renji! Don't make fun of nii-sama!" said rukia as she punched renji.

"kurosaki-san! We're done setting up the room." Said matsumoto as she and hinamori walked down the stairs.

Hinamori wore a peach colored sweater with white linings, black denim shorts and black leggings. Her hair was let down, which was rare, and her lips were colored a glossy shade of pink. Those curvy pink lips mesmerized me, how nice it would be if I could know what they taste like- toushiro, stop being a pervert and stalker. You do not wonder how your best friend's lips taste like, thought they do look tasty, I wonder if it taste like fruit- I literally slapped myself. Hitsugaya toushiro was hallucinating about how lips taste like. I should just go jump over a cliff.

"ahh! My 3rd and 4th daughter! How nice of you to help set up the room! See ichigo, you should learn something from them!" yelled isshin as he waltz over to matsumoto and hinamori.

"it's nothing really ichigo's dad. It's the least we should do for interfering your precious time to spend it with family." Replied hinamori sweetly.

"awhh, you're so kind. If only ichigo would have grandchildren with you, I'm sure I would have the sweetest bunch of children." Isshin said with teary eyes.

Hinamori blushed heavily, and ichigo's mouth hung wide in the air.

"pfffthh- rukia, ichigo's having a concubine. Byakuya is going to kill him twice as hard now." matsumoto said trying to suppress her laughter.

Who said ichigo would get to have her children? I'm sure hinamori would be happier marrying me with my perfect white hair genes- I slapped my imaginary self for the second time. Stop claiming things that aren't yours!

"Who said I would agree to marry a giant bright orange strawberry?" rukia said as she rolled her eyes.

Everyone in the room laughed except for ichigo.

"Shut up rukia! Who said I was going to marry a tiny violet midget like you?" ichigo said.

Rukia glared back at ichigo.

"Does that mean I get to marry rukia?" renji asked sarcastically.

"Who would want to marry a red gangster pineapple?!" said rukia putting her hands on her waist.

"Just as I expected. How about hitsugaya? He's around your height." Replied renji grinning like an idiot.

Everyone laughed at that last part except for me.

"You better shut up abarai. You might never find a girlfriend you know." I replied teal eyes glaring at him.

"Too bad. He never will get one." Said matsumoto laughing.

"okok, enough rambling kids. It's already one. Get to bed now. We should enjoy our last slumber." Isshin said walking up the stairs.

* * *

><p>In the giant room, there held very large custom made mattresses lying on the floor. The giant mattress was meant for everyone to sleep together, we all grabbed pillows and blankets. But of course, I decided to pack hyonimaru, my ice dragon plushie(I'm sorry I learned all my English from games and TV, and this word was from pet society. :0) since childhood together with me. I would have left hyonimaru back at the dorms, but since it would be the "last" night, I would regret not sleeping with hyonimaru.<p>

I tried hiding hyonimaru behind my back so they wouldn't notice. But hinamori just had to be _beside_ me, eyeing hyonimaru with large eyes.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA-is-is- t-that—HAHA-hyonimaru?!" hinamori laughed loudly rolling on the floor.

"what's hyonimaru? And what's wrong with her?" asked renji.

I blushed madly, still hiding hyonimaru behind my arms. But of course, ichigo just had the nerve to snatch it from my hands because he was tall and he could see that I was hiding something.

Ichigo held the ice dragon in hands.

"HA-HA-HA-is-t-this-yours-toushiro?!" laughed ichigo trying to hide his laughter.

Everyone turned to look at ichigo and the plushie he held in his hands.

Everyone in the room laughed madly, holding their bellies and rolling on the floor. I felt the blood rush to my face like a spaceship, oh-just great.

"TAI-TAICHO! IS-IS THAT! WH-WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT HYONIMARU LAYING ON YOUR BED?! HAHAHA!" laughed matsumoto trying to gasp for air.

"Shut up matsumoto!" I yelled angrily with embarrassment.

"It's all your fault, hinamori!" I yelled to hinamori as I threw my pillow at her body that was struggling for air rolling on the floor.

She stopped laughing and took the pillow in her hands with a pissed expression.

"Who said you could throw pillows at me?" yelled hinamori as she threw the pillow back at me.

Of course, with my marvelous kendo reaction skills, I dodged the hit. The pillow hit the person behind me, right in the face.

Yumichika was hit, by a raging pillow, **in the face.**

All hell was let loose. The room was silenced as the pillow stuck to his face.

"Who dares throw that at my face?! He is so dead!" yelled yumichika clutching the pillow.

Everyone was looking at hinamori with pity in their gaze.

"uhhhhhhh…it was ikkaku!" said hinamori trying very hard not to get hit by an angered yumichika.

Yumichika glared at ikkaku, he grinned creepily and threw the pillow right at ikkaku.

And of course, after 5 seconds, this room was a battlefield for world war IV: fluffy pillow death match.

After what seemed like countless pillows flying in the air, little girly screams, feathers scattered around the room like snow, everyone in the room was exhausted, and fell into deep slumber.

I was too tired to move into a better sleeping position. I just lay on the fluffy mattress, eyes shut. Of course, in the middle of sleeping, I did feel extra weight on my chest. But who could care about that? As long as I got back to sleep I couldn't care less.

(I'm telling you, I could have finished this earlier but I just had to borrow my bro's PSP, and played GOD EATER. I'm addicted to it! yea, I only discovered it now xD but SOMA is so hawt. White hair :3 did I mention I have a thing for white haired guys?)

* * *

><p><em><strong>21<strong>__**st**__** December 2012, 10:00 am**_

Sunlight burst through the windows. Awakening my sleepy eyes as it blinked a few times. Is it morning already? Last night was hectic! If it's morning that means…it's 21st. am I still alive? I looked around my surroundings, and noticed the others still sound asleep. Then I noticed something on my chest. Extra weight. Brunette hair scatters across my chest, tightly closed lids on a pale face, and those lips. I immediately recognized the person who was sleeping on me. why the hell is hinamori sleeping on me? did we stay like this the whole night? What if the others wake up and saw us like this? I need to MOVE!

"mmfghhh…giant tempuras..mggh..rice…mgfhh…cake…mffh..fat-lady….." ichigo muttered in his sleep.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock waking up immediately.

"Who the hell is that beauty?!" yelled ichigo in his "awakening-progress-mode".

Renji who was beside him woke up and threw a pillow at ichigo.

"what the hell is wrong with you? Can you stop dream talking and let me sleep on the last day I get to live?!" yelled renji annoyed.

Rukia who was in the corner of the room, got up and walked over to sit beside renji.

She slapped renji hard in the back.

"shut up! Everyone can hear you!" said rukia as she lazily grabbed the pillow and rolled back into a ball.

"is rukia…sleeping?" asked ichigo puzzled.

"she looks like a burned riceball sleeping like that." Replied renji.

A pillow was thrown to the face of renji.

"You pineapple! I'm trying to get some beauty sleep here! I want to look pretty even if it's the last day I get to live!" yelled yumichika.

"why the hell is it always me getting hit? What about ichigo?" yelled renji feeling unfair.

Another pillow was thrown at ichigo.

"happy?!" asked ikkaku glaring with bags under his eyes.

"You bastard!" growled ichigo at ikkaku.

Matsumoto got up from her sleep and her vision was focused on me.

_Just pretend you're asleep toushiro, don't move an inch!_

"Hinamori?" said rangiku rubbing her eyes.

A creepy grin formed on her face.

"hey you guys! Quick! Get me the camera! This is so worth blackmailing taicho and selling his pictures to raise funds for the SWA." Whispered rangiku gesturing renji.

_Fuck you matsumoto. Who gave you permission to take pictures of me and sell them? Who said you could blackmail me?!_

Everyone in the room focused their gaze to us.

"oh gawd. Toushiro's got skills!" whispered ichigo.

"poor hinamori. She's going to be on the cover for the next issue of sereitei weekly." Whispered rukia rubbing her eyes.

"awhhh. Their so sweet! Where's the camera?" asked matsumoto.

_I need to do something! _

Renji threw matsumoto's camera at matsumoto. She grabbed her camera and just as she was about to click the button…

My teal eyes opened widely. i focused my attention at matsumoto who was frozen holding that camera.

"ta-taichou! You-you're up!" replied matsumoto hiding her camera.

I'm letting you off this time, matsumoto.

The brunette that was on my chest sleeping soundly didn't move an inch. In all this commotion she still hasn't woken up? My hand reached out to the brunette's shoulder, shaking her stiff body.

"oi, hinamori. Wake up. You're heavy." I said trying to act natural.

"hmm...huh…?" muttered hinamori opening her eyes. Chocolate eyes stared straight at teal orbs.

"hitsugaya-kun….you're so close…" muttered hinamori still not realizing she's on top of me.

After 3 seconds of blinking her entire face heat up like a tomato. She quickly moved her head and body away while running towards the corner of the room.

"I'm-I'm sorry! I didn't realize I was…." Muttered hinamori hiding behind renji.

"No, no…it's okay…" I replied calmly rubbing the back of my neck.

Kurosaki isshin slammed open the door and waltz into the room.

"good morning ichi-" yelled isshin halfway being slammed down the ground by ichigo's punch.

"geez! Even in the morning!" yelled ichigo annoyed.

Isshin revived and stood up.

"we are still alive! Now get your butts up! We might die later!" yelled isshin.

"yeah! Now let's start partying!" yelled ikkaku.

"At 10 in the morning?" asked rukia lazily.

"Now get up and get changed! We're gathering outside!" said isshin as he waltz out of the room.

"I call dibs on the nearest bathroom!" yelled ichigo with a grin as he ran outside the door.

"Says who?!" yelled renji running after ichigo.

* * *

><p>Pure white snow covered the scene before my eyes. Little snowflakes fled down gracefully the ground like a dancing ballerina. I reached out my hand to one of the falling snowflakes, letting it touch my skin as it melted. I wore a black turtleneck sweater, blue winter coat, blue jeans, teal high chuck taylors, and a white and black striped scarf around my neck. It was snowing. My favorite season of the year.<p>

We were outside of the kurosaki residence. Walking around the wide area of snow covered walnut branches. (imagine the scene where kiritsugu and ilya were playing in fate/zero). I looked to the side, seeing ichigo, rukia and renji making their snowforts. Ikkaku and yumichika were making snowmans, yumichika's snowman had eyelashes and feathers, while ikkaku's had a kendo sword sticking out of its belly. Matsumoto and hinamori were making snow angels, playing in the cold snow.

Somewhere near the kurosaki main house, was kurosaki Karin and jinta hanakari. The two lovebirds were spending time together on the end of the world. I'm pretty sure I saw isshin almost fainting realizing jinta and Karin were kissing, and ichigo was about to go getsuga tensho on the poor guy. Thank god I broke up with Karin before I was friends with ichigo.

"oi! Toushiro! Get your butt over here!" yelled renji as he waved.

I walked over to the red-head. He built a snow fort a few meters away from ichigo's snow fort.

"all right! toushiro is in my group! Haha! I get the prodigy and kendo captain!" yelled renji to ichigo.

"geez, who cares? I got chappy-loving- snowball-machine-midget and bald-kendo-bear and gay-ugly-peacock here." Said ichigo calmly.

The said three glared at ichigo with wide eyes.

"You're lucky it's the last day we get to live if not I'm ready to beat you to a pulp." Said ikkaku.

"hah! I got booby, peachy and shorty here!" replied renji.

"who the hell you calling short abarai!" I yelled.

"all right. less talk more fight! The first team member to get the blue ribbon on the walnut tree wins." Said ichigo pointing to the walnut tree with a blue ribbon on top of its tall branch.

"START!" Yelled renji already throwing a snowball at the carrot-top.

"all right, momo and toushiro will be in charge of getting the ribbon. We'll deal snowballs and try to slow them down." Said renji making multiple snowballs.

"go get them taicho and hinamori!" said matsumoto as she threw a snowball at yumichika.

"world war five: snowball death match!" yelled ikkaku as he threw a snowball at renji.

I and hinamori ran towards the area of walnut trees.

At the back of us were rukia and ichigo. They were in charge of getting the ribbon.

Several snowballs were thrown at us. But we kept running, hoping not to get chased by the two.

Matsumoto and renji came up behind them with several snowballs in their hands.

They started throwing them at rukia and ichigo. Slowing them in the progress.

"Where the hell are ikkaku and yumichika?" yelled ichigo.

I grabbed hinamori's hand, running towards the walnut tree.

"c'mon let's hurry up before they catch up. " I said to the girl beside me.

She nodded and we ran faster.

We finally reached the walnut tree. But the ribbon was tied at the top of the branch. Too high for us to reach.

"get up on my shoulders! Try to climb to the branch and get the ribbon." I said while crouching down.

She hesitated for a bit but stepped on my shoulders anyway. I grabbed tightly her legs, making sure of a firm grip.

Luckily it was winter and she wasn't wearing a skirt, if not that could have been one amazing view.

I slapped my mental self again. Shut up with the pervert thoughts would you!

She extended her hand out to the ribbon, but it was still too high.

"tchhh…" she mumbled as she one leg to the branch of the tree.

"be careful!" I said to her.

Cold sweat formed on her face, she extended her hand out to the ribbon, but it was still a little too high. She needed to tip toe to be able to reach it.

Rukia and ichigo were already behind us. Both of them running with great speed.

"hah! Renji's head got stuck in the snow! Poor rangiku will have a hard time saving him." Said ichigo.

'hurry up hinamori! They're behind us!" I yelled.

Hinamori tip toed, one leg on my shoulder, the other on the fragile branch of the tree. She extended her hand out, almost reaching it as the silk was at the end of her fingers.

The branch of the tree broke, making her lose balance and tripling over with great height.

"hinamori!" I yelled trying to extend my arms out to catch her.

She fell off of the tree and her leg swept from my shoulders, she fell with a scream and the next thing was all black.

My mind blacked out for two whole seconds and dizziness overcame my mind. When I opened my eyes I realized extra weight on my body. Hinamori was on top of me. her head to my chest, face dug deep into my jacket. It was the 2nd time today that she was on top of me.

Her mind probably blacked out for a longer time. Because after 10 seconds of the weird pose we were in, only did her head move. She struggled to get up using the strength of her arms. Head lifting up, face facing me.

Just how close were we?

Chocolate brown orbs stared into teal ones. Time stopped, mind freezing, neither of us realized that we were staring into each other's eyes.

How nice would it be if I entered your world and met with your lips?

Hinamori finally stopped staring at her face flushed. She quickly got up from the ground, standing up and extending a hand at me.

I grabbed her hand, she pulled my weight and I got up. Thank god I didn't do anything stupid just now.

"You guys ok?" asked ichigo with a worried expression.

"Yeah, we're fine." I replied.

"all right. I'll be taking the ribbon then. Rukia!" ichigo yelled as he crouched down.

Rukia got on his shoulders, making her actually really easy to grab the ribbon because of ichigo's height.

"haha! Look! Our team won!" yelled rukia as she sat on ichigo's shoulder like a little girl being carried by her father.

Ichigo firmly grabbed rukia's legs, walking around like an idiot.

Rukia who was light and petite framed, was easily carried around by the strong ichigo. So they didn't plan on letting go anytime soon. Rukia tied the blue ribbon around one lock of ichigo's orange hair.

He just looked like a…gay guy with that ribbon on his head.

Me and hinamori laughed at the sight.

Rukia playfully ruffled ichigo's hair.

"you look great in that ichigo! This is your victory medal!" she said.

"get it off midget! I look so sissy!" complained ichigo blushing with embarrassment.

The snow covered red head ran towards the scene.

"SAVE ME!" renji yelled.

Behind him was yumichika who was very pissed.

"you threw a snowball at my face 5 times!" yelled yumichika throwing snowballs.

"I'm so not joining the fight." Replied ikkaku.

"Who's up for sake?" asked matsumoto.

"not me." I replied.

"awhh, taicho your no fun! C'mon you guys are accompanying me for sake! I hear isshin has some sweet sake collection!" matsumoto replied.

"Where did you hear that?" asked ichigo surprised.

"From Karin silly!" replied matsumoto.

* * *

><p><em>21<em>_st__ December 2012, 8:00 pm_

"gambateh renji!" yelled rukia as she ate gracefully the plate of food before her.

Ichigo, renji, ikkaku and toushiro were having an eating contest. To see who could eat the most in 10 minutes.

How the hell did I agree on joining this contest? Let's just say they insulted my height, and said that I couldn't eat more than them.

Ichigo chomped on the plate of lobster.

Ikkaku practically sucked the plate of shrimps like a vacuum cleaner.

Renji ate the bowl of tempuras without even discarding the tail fin.

I chomped and chomped on food, mostly eating chicken and manjuus. (manjuus: something like a bun but it's usually flat and round, stuffed with red bean paste, steamed or fried.)

Matsumoto was eating mushroom soup, taking a few peeks at the men chomping down on their food as if they haven't eaten in weeks.

" I'm betting one whole month of sake that ikkaku's gonna win." Said matsumoto.

" I'm betting one whole week of paperwork that toushiro's going to lose." Said yumichika.

"you wanna get dis-promoted yumichika?" I said glaring at yumichika as I ate a spoonful of lobster meat.

"I'm pretty sure I'm winning. Make sure I get all the sake, rangiku!" said renji eating a whole burrito.

"your ass renji. I'm winning that sake!" growled ichigo eating a whole bowl of hotate tamago rice and teriyaki.

"you idiots. I'm eating everything!" said ikkaku as he grabbed the plate of barbequed kobe beef and dumped everything into his plate.

"fuck you ikkaku. I wanted that kobe beef!"" yelled renji as he grabbed shitake mushrooms.

"stop eating everything! I'm hungry too you know!" said rukia snatching the plate of alfredo fettucine from ikkaku's hand.

"pass me some of that rukia!" hinamori said.

"you still have one minute left guys." Matsumoto said eating her plate of rice and shrimp.

"I call dibs on the roe sushi!" said renji.

Toushiro slashed his chopsticks onto the plate of sushi.

"I want that abarai!" I growled.

"I want that too!" growled ichigo slashing his chopsticks to the center of the sushi.

The three glared and growled at each other like wolfs hunting for food.

"time's up! And the winner is…..ikkaku! with a victory of 22 plates!" chirped matsumoto happily.

"what?!" yelled the three men.

"Ichigo has 18 plates! Renji has…19 plates! And taichou has….15 plates!" replied matsumoto.

"see, you eat too little toushiro! Ikkaku beat you by 7 plates!" said ichigo.

"what the hell! Fuck you kurosaki!" I growled.

"sigh, at least you guys ate more than 10 plates. The most we can eat is 3 plates." Replied hinamori still eating her plate of food.

"yeah, you should see rukia. Finishing one plate is like reaching the top of the mountain!" said renji.

"no wonder you're so small midget!" replied ichigo staring at the unfinished plate of food.

"shut up. I'm a woman, I don't eat like werewolves. Kuchiki's don't ever act like that." Rukia said.

"of course you don't. byakuya's stick up his ass is already a kuchiki trait." Said ichigo high-fiving renji.

"don't you dare insult nii-sama you two!" yelled rukia glaring at them.

"I feel like I'm about to explode…" I said resting my head on the dinner table.

"poor toushiro, you still want some watermelon?" asked hinamori.

"whatever…" I replied.

* * *

><p>The black night glistened the sky. Tonight the stars shone brightly, hearing the sounds of grasshoppers in the field. i sat there on the edge of the wood tatami floor. I gazed at the stars and looked at the snow covered ground.<p>

hinamori slid open the shoji doors, a tray of watermelon and a pot of hot green tea on it.

"hey shiro-chan. You feeling better after digesting 5 kg of food?" she asked grinning.

"nope. But I'm still up for watermelon." I replied gesturing her to sit down next to me.

Hinamori sat down while placing the plate of watermelon and teapot on the floor.

She poured the cup of green tea into the two cups.

I grabbed the watermelon and started chewing on it.

"who eats watermelon in winter? That's practically a summer thing!" hinamori asked.

"eating your favorite fruit doesn't need to be chosen on which season." I growled as I chewed the watermelon.

"I thought you shouldn't eat watermelons after eating tempuras. You might get a bad stomach ache." Hinamori said as she sipped on her tea.

"that's just an old myth. I like tempuras. Aren't you joining the party inside? I'm pretty sure they're gulping down sake like water." I said.

"neh. I don't really drink sake. Instead sake has too much of that burning sensation, so I don't like it." hinamori replied.

I spitted out the watermelon seeds to the girl next to me like a machine.

She covered her face with her arms yelling "oh c'mon you still do that? What are you five?" she asked.

"I don't have to choose an age to spit out watermelon seeds at my childhood friend." I replied casually.

"sheesh. That's why you won't ever get a girlfriend!" hinamori yelled fixing her hair.

_I don't have a girlfriend because I have you, baka. _

I smiled at her comment.

"why are you smiling? Don't tell me you're gay?!" hinamori asked with wide eyes.

"uruse baka! It has nothing to do with you." I replied sipping my tea.

"of course it does! What if you end up being alone and never getting married? That I'll have to take care of you for the rest of my life and I won't get married!" hinamori said.

"then all I have to do is marry you. Then you can still take care of me and you won't become alone." I said with teal eyes staring back at her.

"haha. Sure! I'll be sure to ask you to marry me when nobody wants me!" she replied with a smile.

Guess I couldn't expect much. But I'm serious, hinamori_. One day, I want you to be the half of my soul and heart. _

"I wonder if the world will really end? Maybe we'll all die? Or maybe we'll be hunted down by gods." She asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"if the world really does end tomorrow…I don't want to have any regrets in the afterlife. All though I would have a lot of regrets if I'm still alive after this…" I replied slowly closing my eyes.

"huh? What are you talking about hitsugaya-kun?" she asked.

Snowflakes fell down from the sky. White fluffy snow covering every part of this place, winter was always the most beautiful scene I loved.

I turn to stare at the dumbfounded girl. Her chocolate brown eyes staring back at me, brunette near raven hair cascading down her neck, pink soft lips glowing under moonlight.

"if it weren't for you, I would never have found my world. Your warm light has always and till now lightened up my cold black world. I'm a scaredy cat, I can't tell you how much you've always been important to me….hinamori momo…" I said getting closer to her.

"If morning never comes tomorrow, if death will be what awaits us the next second. I want to be the one beside you, to protect you and be with you. Up until now, I have never told you anything about my feelings. But let me be stubborn for once, let me be the stuck up child that wants everything in the world. Forgive me, for being so stubborn that wants you and you only…." I said as I cupped her face with my hand, staring at shockful chocolate eyes, slightly opened lips.

I closed my eyes, and my lips met with hers.

At least, I won't have any regrets in the afterlife.

Pure white light flashed around the earth. Time stopping, moment freezing. Time has stopped, and humankind will be the ones to atone for their sins.

That day, was the end for the earth. The last of the humankind. Our so called "happiness" vanished. Blood tainted the once blue seas, tears tainted the once blue skies. The once white clouds now a vivid black color.

The gods that relocated to the moon, left mankind one thing…

_Eternal atonement on this pitch black earth. _

_-till my life comes to an end._

* * *

><p>Okok…the ending was totally copied from soma during the god eater ending. I still remember how soma said the last part. Soma is so fcking hawt! I hope he appears in god eater 2! And yes, this chapter tells us to cherish the moments we have left with our loved ones. Don't regret when you're dead, do what you can while you're alive, cause you never know, if tomorrow may ever come.<p>

School's restarting in 5 days! Sad case D; that means less frequent updates. I've found the song for the next chap! Ahh! I love the song! So, before everyone start asking WHAT THE HELL? WHEN DID TOUSHIRO SAY HE LOVED MOMO? Guys, **this chapter has nothing to do with the current plotline, it's a special extra to celebrate 2012, k? **

Now, what did you do during Christmas? What did you get from Christmas? **Review and tell me**! if you review you will be on the good list for next year's Christmas! XD

_next chap: A SUMMER FLUFF! WITH THE BAND! YEAHHHH_

Thank you for the previous reviews:

Saxophone, my heart stained blue, reader-favs.

Vic-chan16: yes, you get to see shiro-kun jealous in the next chapy!

Thank you for adding iced peach tea to your favs: FrostedCherriii1328.


	17. the start of the summer

Happy New Year! Welcome to 2013! I'm officially a senior! Not great :0 cause I still can't drive! Wanna get a chapter out before hectic school life comes back. And I wrote this in advance, wanted to write up other chapters first. Didn't have a great end or start for the New Year. *tears*

I present to you the first chapter for iced peach tea in 2013! Now start giving me a **review and tell me what are your expectations for 2013?** Mine is to fall in love!

Kise ryouta, kasamatsu yukio, midorima shintaro are from kuroko no basuke. YEAH! I love this anime 3

**-sorry for the boring chapter! I promise next chapter will be more hitsuhina k? …maybe..? *gets killed by raging readers***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Hitsugaya's p.o.v.

_At hotaru music records inc. studio_

"all right. Learn up all the notes for the new song. And hitsugaya-san, I hope you can finish up on the lyrics real soon, k? I heard shihouin that she wants to have a concert in summer." Said the white haired music teacher-shirayuki.

I nodded to the white haired woman.

"and yes. Abarai-san, you need to practice a little more. You won't be able to play more difficult songs if you plan on staying as a grade 5 drummer." Said shirayuki.

"umm…yes…ma'am….i will..try my best…" muttered renji sweating.

"so shirayuki, are you coming to visit us during our upcoming concert?" asked rukia.

"ah, rukia. Of course! I look forward to hearing all of your performances. I heard shihouin say something about a promotional interview and photoshoot this weekend, did you guys know anything yet?" shirayuki asked.

"what! A photoshoot? No way. I'm not good at those stuff." Complained ichigo.

"c'mon. I bet all the ladies will be coming after me like a swarm of bees." Said renji.

"I'm pretty sure the ladies will be very fond of you kurosaki-san, after all you look like a warm-hearted knight." Replied shirayuki.

"hey! What about me!" asked renji.

"w-what! I look nothing like a knight!" replied ichigo blushing.

"abarai-san, you look like a gangster that comes up to scare people so they'll pay their bills." Said shirayuki smiling.

Renji's jaw dropped on the floor.

"don't look so sad, renji. I'm sure plenty of ladies like the gangster type." Said rukia laughing.

My phone vibrated and I unlocked it to see a message from matsumoto.

_Matsumoto rangiku: _

_you guys done? Ikkaku and the gang are ready to leave anytime. Ps: don't forget to bring shades. It'll come in handy. _

I replied her message and slipped my phone into my pocket.

"so, shirayuki. Can we leave now? matsumoto's rushing me to go." I asked.

"that's pretty much everything for today. Oh hey, and shihouin aksed me to give this." Replied shirayuki as she passed a card to me.

The card had a large "levis studios entry pass" in the middle. At the back were our names. It sticks a note saying: come to this place on Wednesday. –yoruichi

"All right then. Have a fun time at the resort!" said shirayuki as she proceeded to the exit.

* * *

><p><em>At the beach resort matsumoto booked <em>

"irashaimase." Said the two women who obviously worked at the resort.

I wore a black singlet, blue beach shorts that reached to my knees, slippers and brown shades. In my hand was my luggage that I had packed for one month of staying here. My spiky white hair was falling down due to the hot weather. This is why I don't like summer.

"hey, toushiro. You ready to check in?" asked the orange haired berry.

We walked to the registration counter, asking for our room key and number. We walked to the north part of the large 5-star resort, to a large villa.

We opened the door of the villa, to see everyone in the living room.

"hey, toushiro, ichigo! Just in time. We're about to announce the rooms!" said ikkaku.

The large villa consisted of three stories, the first story was more of a socializing floor, having the living room, the kitchen, and the study room. The second floor had three rooms, while the third floor had two rooms: one normal bedroom, one king sized bedroom.

"we'll be sleeping in two. So everyone will have to find their own partners. But for the king sized room, you'll have to win today's tournament to get the room." Said matsumoto.

"it's a king sized room. Bigger, more luxurious, bigger bathrooms, and it has a private balcony!" said rukia.

"so I think we should all decide on our sleeping buddies first." Said matsumoto.

"rangiku! I can be your sleeping buddy!" said hisagi as he rushed over to rangiku.

Rangiku put her palm in front of shuuhei's face.

"sorry shuuhei, I'll be sleeping with rukia." Said rangiku smiling.

"w-what! Man….all right then! Kira you're mine!" hisagi yelled.

"why do i always get paired up with hisahi-san?" asked kira sighing.

" the berry fruity team are always partners!" said renji.

"who said we were the berry fruity team?" asked ichigo.

"strawberry + pineapple= berry fruity!" said renji waving his arms in the air.

"we'll be sleeping buddies!" chirped inoue as she grabbed ishida's arm.

Everyone turn to drop their jaws on the floor.

"awhh you're so mean ishida! You get to sleep with bigboo-" said ikkaku halfway as he got slammed down by rangiku.

"sure! Let the lovebirds have their own privacy!" yelled rangiku happily.

Ishida blushed at the fact that he was going to sleep in the same room as inoue, his girlfriend.

While inoue just hummed happily.

"if inoue's with ishida, then who am I going to sleep with?" asked hinamori with watery eyes.

"awhh, don't worry hinamori-chan! Apparently taicho doesn't have a partner either!" said rangiku.

"w-what?!" I yelled.

Hinamori shook rangiku on the shoulders.

"are you nuts rangiku-san? I won't ever be able to get married!" said hinamori on the verge of crying.

"who the hell do you mistake me for?! I'm not some kind of pervert!" I yelled furiously.

"awhh, than all you have to do is make sure taicho marries you!" chirped matsumoto happily.

Hinamori went to hug her knees in the corner of the room.

"right, taicho?" asked rangiku.

"I hate you, matsumoto." I blurted out while glaring.

"I love you too, taicho!" matsumoto said.

_Bedroom buddies:_

_Renji+ichigo_

_Ishida+inoue_

_Rukia+rangiku_

_Hisagi+kira_

_Toushiro+momo_

_Ikkaku+yumichika_

* * *

><p>Summer has just started. But the heat? It felt like the temperature could grill birds on the beach. I hated the summer, it was just too hot. After the whole bedroom buddies meeting, I went to the shop near the beach of the resort. I enjoyed my shaved ice dessert. The place wasn't so crowded because most of the people were playing outside.<p>

All right! time to enjoy summer! Sit here, drink, enjoy and relax!

"toushiro, you sure you don't wanna come out?" asked ichigo as he walked in.

"it's summer! Where there's sun! there's water! There's games! There's babes! In swimsuits!" yelled renji in protest.

"no. abarai, I am not perverted like you." I said enjoying my dessert.

"oh well, I guess we get to enjoy the beach. Hey, where's the girls?" asked ichigo.

"yeahhh? Where are the woman?" asked renji excitd.

"oh look! They're here-WOW." Said ikkaku as his jaw dropped on the floor.

Matsumoto wore a while skimpy bikini and denim shorts. Mostly revealing her large..ample bosoms. Rukia wore an amethyst one-piece bikini, revealing her nice curves; she also had a short jacket on. Inoue wore a pink bikini, with floral designs. I focused my gaze to the brunette haired girl, her hair was tied in a low braid, she wore a black bikini top, peach beach shorts, and a sleeveless cardigan. She was just…wow….that was just too revealing….hormones again? Great.

"Hey ladies! Aren't you all looking fine today?" said ikkaku.

They waved at walked over.

"hey ikkaku! Now give hinamori here some compliments! She's feeling very uneasy and shy about wearing swimsuits!" said rangiku while patting hinamori on the back.

"mou! Rangiku-san! You can't just ask someone to compliment me!" hinamori protested.

"you're looking fine, hinamori! Instead, you look absolutely fine! If you weren't my friend I would be hitting on you right now!" said renji.

I glared at the red head.

"mou….this is so embarrassing!" said hinamori covering her eyes.

"c'mon, rukia isn't even one bit shy to reveal her flat che-" said ichigo halfway being punched in the face.

"what was that ichigo?" asked rukia with a vein popping.

"nothing midget!" said ichigo.

"now! let's enjoy the summer can we? "Said rangiku.

"you sure you aren't coming, taicho?" asked rangiku.

"no. I will not." I replied coldly.

I have a bad feeling about this…..

* * *

><p><span>Hinamori's p.o.v.<span>

I wasn't really comfortable with the lack of cloth I was wearing. Sure it was summer, and we were on a beach, but this bikini top barely covered my chest….and my tummy was revealed! I fidgeted when we walked on the soft sand of the beach.

Thanks to my newly found part-time of mine, the pay had increased my allowance and I was able to save more money for college. Although I'm studying at karakura's most prestigious school, with top grades and stuff, I couldn't fight the fact that I wasn't a rich kid. Everyone here owns some sort of financial company, but I don't, so for the past years I had been tutoring some juniors to save for college.

Even though my s.o.b. father is a barrister that is highly praised on court, I never liked his job. How many innocent people were put to jail because of him? They say being a lawyer is the path to justice. I don't. how many rich ruthless people, bully the poor and make their lives worse? How can he help those people? how many cases, how many people, hurt eternally? I will count on myself to make a living, and to live on without his help.

"hinamori, you want some ice-cream?" asked rangiku.

"sure." I nodded to the blonde haired woman.

"vanilla please." I said to the ice-cream man.

"it'll be on me. my treat." Said a man with blonde hair and a classic smirk.

"what about you ladies? It'll be my treat." Said the man as he winked at us.

Womanizer much?

"Then thank you for the treat ." replied matsumoto smiling.

"I haven't introduced myself. I'm kise. Kise ryouta." Replied the man.

Blonde hair, honey-brown eyes, and that smile. No doubt, this was the womanizer, ryouta kise.

"kise ryouta? As is the supermodel, previous kiseki no sedai in teikou middle school, current ace for kaijou high school?" asked rukia surprised.

"that's me! I'm surprised that even a little girl like you knows who I am!" said the blonde-haired man.

"well , you are popular, and you're one of the representatives for japan top three high schools!" said rukia in amazement.

"oh you're so sweet. It's nothing really. What's your name?" asked kisei as he kissed rukia's hand.

Wow. More than a womanizer.

"k-kuchiki rukia…nice to meet you.." said rukia as she blushed.

"rukia, nice to meet you. What about your friends here?" asked kisei.

"I'm matsumoto rangiku."

"I'm hinamori momo, nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"you all seem quite nice. How about you and your friends come over to watch us practice? They'll be free drinks!" said kisei.

Rukia looked to us with puppy dog eyes.

"please? You know I love basketball!" replied rukia pouting.

"alright. Alright. But if ichigo comes and argues something about "I'm a better basketball player and I don't see you coming over to watch me practice" I'm blaming it on you." Replied matsumoto.

"yeah! We're on!" said rukia.

The resort's basketball court was large and wide. It was an outdoor type, so we had to sit under the umbrellas.

A guy with green hair and glasses, a guy with short black hair, and a guy with short red hair were dribbling the ball.

"hey, minna! I brought some girls over, hope ya don't mind." Said kisei.

"kisei, stop bringing over your fangirls! This is a rsort! Not a club!" yelled the green haired guy.

"mou, don't mind him. He's a party pooper. I'm kasamatsu yukio." Said the short black haired guy as he shook my hand.

"I'm hinamori momo. You can call me hina for short. Are you also a kaijou basketball player?" I asked as I smiled.

"i'm the captain for the kaijou basketball team. Hina-kun." Replied the man.

(I can't imagine kasamatsu saying "hina-chan" so I used "kun" instead.)

"wow. You're pretty amazing for someone so young." I replied.

"nah, it's nothing. So anything about you?" asked kasamatsu scratching the back of his head.

"I'm vice-president for the student council club of my school. it's nothing compared to yours'" I replied.

"wow. So you're a fuku-taicho-san? " he replied in amazement.

Matsumoto elbowed me in the arm.

"shooooooo, hinamori. Are you going to introduce us to him or what? Asked matsumoto grinning.

"this is matsumoto rangiku, vice-captain for the kendo club. Here is kuchiki rukia, vice-captain for the soccer team." I replied.

"wow, you're all sports girls! Are you girls alone here on this resort?" he asked.

"we came here with a few friends. So, how about you guys play some basketball for us? We would love to see some plays from pros!" said rukia.

Kasamatsu nodded and walked over to the court to play one-on-one with kisei.

"shooo, hinamori. I totally think he's hitting on you. Isn't he cute?" said rangiku.

"w-whatttt. Rangiku-san. We just met. All we did was talked." I replied.

"what? You never know! So, your target is to talk more with him, get to know him better!" said rangiku.

"w-what. Who said I was interested in the guy?" I asked.

"c'mon. he's not half-bad! And look at rukia, drooling over the basketball game instead of the guys. I have doubts whether she'll someday marry a ball instead of a human." Rangiku sighed.

"I can hear that!" said rukia.

"and here we are back to the topic. He's hot. You guys talk well, now, make sure he starts liking you!" said rangiku.

"geesh. I don't know rangiku-san-" I said halfway as I noticed someone else on the court.

"hey, rukia!" yelled ichigo as he ran over to us.

"ichigo." We all said.

"whatcha doing here? I thought you guys wanted to go the beach and stuff." Asked ichigo.

"rukia came here to look at balls instead of hot guys." Rangiku replied.

"balls?" ichigo asked?

I pointed to the ongoing game.

Ichigo turned to look at the court.

"what's japan top 3 doing here? And rukia, stop drooling over some game. I never saw _you_ drooling over my practice sessions." Said ichigo glaring.

"but ichigo! It's a reallyyyyy good game. I don't wanna leave." Protested rukia.

"rukia. They're just sissies who use their looks to win games. Now let's leave." Ichigo said.

"who said we were just good-looking players? If she wants to stay and watch, let her." said kise bluntly.

"I do. Now we're leaving rukia." Ichigo said.

Kise guarded ichigo from dragging rukia away.

"why don't we settle this with a game of basketball if you say we're just no play all show." Suggested kise with a smirk.

"now why don't we?" argued ichigo.

"ermm…ichigo. Let's just leave, let's not make a dramatic scene shall we?" asked rukia.

"no. I do not like this guy. So I'm going to beat him at his own game to prove it." ichigo said.

"all right then, showy. 3 on 3, right here, right now." kise said.

"it's a deal. And it's not showy, it's kurosaki ichigo, captain of the basketball team." Ichigo replied.

* * *

><p><span>Hitsugaya's p.o.v.<span>

Renji and toushiro arrived at the court shortly.

"what's all this about, kurosaki?" asked hitsugaya.

"we're going to play a game of ball." Said ichigo.

Hitsugaya glared at the players on the court and he switched his gaze back to ichigo.

"kurosaki, what are you doing? You know I quitted basketball long ago, and now we're up against japan top 3?" protested toushiro.

"c'mon toushiro! You don't suck at basketball! And I don't like him all showy!" said ichigo.

"ichigo. Are you sure about this?" asked renji.

"yes, yes I am!" ichigo replied.

I turn to look around the court, and I find hinamori talking with a blacked haired guy.

They were talking and smiling, all lovey-dovey and I knew the guy was interested in hinamori.

The fire inside me started to burn, how I hated that guy right now.

"I'm in, kurosaki, abarai." I said angrily.

"see, toushiro agreed! Now renji, stop complaining." Said ichigo.

"ichigo." Rukia said as she walked up to the orange haired guy.

"Don't tell me to quit or give up. I'm not cause I already made up my mind." Said ichigo.

Rukia smiled and hit ichigo's arm playfully.

"I'm not going to ask you to quit baka. Make sure you win and bring back your rightfully glory with you." Replied rukia as she smirked.

That's right. Ichigo and renji's team were japan's top 4. They lost to kaijo in last year's tournament. No wonder ichigo's so pumped up.

"That's already what I intended to do, baka." Replied ichigo as he ruffled rukia's hair. (I was trying to put "kimateiru desho?!")

"you better not pull my leg, kurosaki." I said as I smirked.

"Don't get in my way, toushiro." Ichigo replied smirking.

"Well, than. Finally a rematch. Time to get even with them." Said renji.

Kise ryouta, kasamatsu yukio, and midorima shintarou all stepped on to the court with a ball in their hand.

"let's go." Ichigo said.

...

All the men on the court were panting heavily. the buzzer had sounded, and the 10 minutes of 3 on 3 was over. Rukia who was flipping the scores, turned to look at the boys.

"tie, good game." Rukia said as she smiled.

I sighed heavily and scratched the back of my head. Guess it was better than losing.

Ichigo high fived renji in the air.

Ichigo walked over and we high fived.

It was a tie of 23 vs 23.

I turn to look at the renji, and he sighed.

"nice game, hitsugaya-kun!" hinamori said as she walked over at had her palm in the air.

I smiled and high fived.

I turn to look at the green haired man who was wearing glasses. I think his name was…midorima? He was an amazing 3 point shooter. We would have lost if it weren't for abarai's guarding.

"awhh man. Can't believe we got a tie. But hey, you guys aren't half bad! What school are you from?" asked kisei.

"tsuki academy. My name's abarai renji." Said renji.

"tsuki? Oh! Japan top 4!" said kisei.

"well, it was a great game." Said kasamatsu.

"what's ya name? you're pretty good at shooting!" asked kasamatsu.

"hitsugaya toushiro." I replied.

"kasamatsu-kun! That was a great game! You really are the captain of kaijo!" said hinamori.

"mou...it was nothing really hina-kun! But kisei.." said kasamatsu as he glared at the blonde haired guy.

Hina-kun? Who gave him permission to call hinamori like that?!

I glared furiously at the black haired boy.

"kisei! You had a great chance back then, start acting like an ace!" yelled kasamatsu as he slammed kisei with his foot.

"ouuu. Sorry! You know I use my instinct when it comes to basketball!" complained kisei.

"nehh, hinamori, rukia. Ikkaku's complaining to start the game. We should head back to the beach now." matsumoto said.

We all nodded.

"see you then, kasamatsu-kun, kisei-kun!" hinamori said as she waved at the two boys.

"w-wait!" kasamatsu said.

Hinamori turned and looked at him.

"can I have your number? You know, so we can get together for a drink and you and your friends can come over to watch us play!" kasamatsu said.

I glared at the boy. Can I hit him with the ball?

"sure! Here!" hinamori said as she wrote a number on kasamatsu's hand.

"call me anytime! See ya then, kasamatsu-kun!" said hinamori as they both waved.

On the way to the beach was a furious walk. Every now and then there would be boys that glared and whispered over hinamori. Some even whistling and saying "you're pretty babe!". Each and every one of them fell prey to the mighty ice glare. I maked sure to give them my freezing ice glare as they walked by.

A boy looked at hinamori with admiration in his eyes.

I glared at him as I walked by.

He immediately ran to the other side of the road., scared.

That's right. Run home to your mother. You better pray to god to never bump into me again.

"toushiro. Stop scaring off the poor kids. You know you have the coldest glare in the world." Whispered ichigo.

"what? I wasn't scaring them. I was just shooing them." I replied.

Ichigo sighed.

"I know you're _protective _around your _hinamori. _But really, hinamori's going to kill you if she knows you're scaring poor little kids." Ichigo said.

I glared at the orange head.

"who the hell said that I was protective around hinamori? And what are you implying, kurosaki?" I asked.

Ichigo smirked and replied "Oh I don't know. I've been getting a lot of vibes lately that a certain white haired furball is always moody when there happens to be another _male _around _hinamori._"

"w-what? Kurosaki you-"

"ladies! You're late! I'm pumped up for a game of waterball!" said ikkaku.

"waterball?" I asked.

"we're playing waterball for the contest where we get the king sized room!" chirped matsumoto.

" you see over there at the sea?" asked yumichika as he pointed to the sea.

We all turned out heads.

"there's a net over there. It's something like a game of volleyball. Except we use water balloons. And everyone has to hang a bucket around their waist. The objective is to not fill up your bucket. Avoid the water balloon so the water doesn't fill up in your bucket. At the end of the game, we'll measure the water, the team with less water amount wins." Explained yumichika.

"sounds fun!" said ichigo.

"for the first round it'll be mixed teams. 5 vs 5. The winning team will get to proceed to the 2nd round, and one of them we'll be able to choose another team member. And so on." Said yumichika.

_Team A_

_Kurosaki ichigo_

_Abarai renji_

_Kuchiki rukia_

_Matsumoto rangiku_

_Hitsugaya toushiro_

_Team B_

_Hinamori momo_

_Hisagi shuuhei_

_Izuru kira_

_Madarame ikkaku_

_Yumichika ayasegawa_

"Round one start!"

After several minutes of throwing water balloons at each other, screaming like little girls, we won the first round.

"all right I choose…..hinamori." I said.

"yeah! Let's have fun, shiro-chan!" hinamori said.

_Round 2 – ichigo, rukia, toushiro VS rangiku, renji, momo_

I hit hinamori with a water balloon in my hand. she screamed and laughed.

"you're dead toushiro!" screamed hinamori as she threw back a water balloon at me.

I dodged it but got pretty wet in the arm.

"missile balloon!" screamed hinamori as she held the entire bucket of water balloons.

She threw all the balloons at me without hesitation. I didn't have time to dodge, and I ended up getting soaked.

She laughed at the sight of me getting all wet.

"pftthh! Rangiku! Quick get a camera! I need do use this to blackmail him!" said hinamori as she laughed.

I threw several water balloons at her, she was too busy laughing to dodge or guard.

She ended up getting wet.

Sunlight glistened her now raven hair, brown eyes now a vivid light brown. Her clothes were now soaked wet, water shining at the rays of the sun. The background was a sunset; red, orange, yellow, and blue mixed the sky.

She used her hand to push back her bangs, eyes closed and cheeks all red from laughing. Water dripped down her neck, and disappearing behind her black bikini top, drips of water rolled down her stomach and her curvy legs.

The sight before me was nothing I have ever seen before. she seemed like she was some sort of model, laughing naturally behind the sunset. How I wished I could take a picture of the scene before me, extravagant beauty, natural looks, and that smile.

I stared at her for who knew how long, amazed at the beauty.

"and the winner to get the king sized bedroom on the 3rd floor is toushiro! Congratulations! Hinamori, you're husband got you a big room!" teased ichigo.

"thank you, husband!" said hinamori laughing.

"damn you hinamori! You're so sweet with your new husband! And look at you two, getting to spend the honeymoon at the largest room!" teased rukia.

We all laughed.

Me and hinamori blushed at the comment.

"kuchiki, you don't have to be jealous. All you have to do is marry ichigo and isshin will get you anything you want." I said smirking.

We all laughed.

"except for the whole chappy company." Said ichigo.

"be sure to buy the whole chappy company before I marry you, baka!" said rukia playfully.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the villa<em>

Hinamori who was still wearing her wet clothes, was wrapped in a towel loosely to dry the excess water. We walked beside each other to get to the room we were sleeping in.

I opened the door to reveal the large bedroom. It was painted white. With two singled beds in the middle of the room, a study table and a mini bar to make drinks and snacks. There was an extra door to the right of the room.

"this place is huge! I love it! thank you hitsugaya-kun!" hinamori said smiling.

"c'mon let's visit the bathroom." I said as we walked to the bathroom on the other side of the door.

The bathroom had a large bathtub on the side, a shower, and a dressing room. The dressing room was beside the shower, having several hangers and closets inside.

We walked back to the room to open the large double side doors to the balcony.

It had a nice view of the beach and the sea, a wooden table and two chairs.

"wow, I like it! and the view is so nice!" said hinamori as she stared at the black lit night sky.

I turn to look at the girl beside me, I was going to share a room with her. thank god there were two beds, but there was only one bathroom.

"so, you should shower first. I'll wait. After all woman take longer time to bath." I said smirking.

"hey. I'm not that slow. It depends….i'll take a quick bath so you won't catch a cold!" she said as she rushed over to her luggage.

I sighed and went over to the mini bar to get a glass of long island. I sat at the balcony, viewing the night sky as I sipped my drink.

I recalled the view moments ago, I was staring like a pervert just now! what the hell was I thinking? Sure she was beautiful…but you're not a pervert! I sighed and looked to the now closed bathroom where hinamori was.

I closed my eyes and relaxed my temples. How the hell am I going to sleep tonight?

* * *

><p>Boring chapter? Sorry! Wanted to fill in the happenings before toushiro falls deeper for hinamori. And ichigo is on to toushiro's feelings! :3<p>

Next chapter will be about – **happenings when toushiro shares a room with momo, the classic romantic comedy scene. ** -the photoshoot for hell butterflies. – and I haven't thought about it :0

**Why you NO REVIEW? I SO EMO! **i only got one review for the last chapy! *bows down to the floor* I BEG YOU TO REVIEW!

**NOW START REVIEWING IF YOU WANNA SEE TOUSHIRO IN YOUR BEDROOM SAYING " I'm santa. Don't mind me. I'll be gone once I finish the milk and cookies." **

My heart stained blue: *hugs* thank you for the review *tears*

Thank you to Rachael thatcher for adding iced peach tea to your favs :D


	18. hidden life

I love j-pop songs! I especially love aqua timez, yui, flow, nico touches the wall, nishino kana, lisa, aimer! I plan to use more j-pop songs for the upcoming chapters. Hope you guys don't complain TT Does anyone have instagram? If you do follow me amandalim26!

I wish everyone a great new year hope you guys will have a wonderful start for a new year! School SUCKS, waking up at 6am, class starts at 7:30am, ends at 3:30pm, tuition till 5:30pm, and then there's annual sports meeting stuff which will take until 9pm, chores, homework, then insomnia, and sleeping only at 2am. D: not fun. Oh look, this year I'm learning bookkeeping!

The song used is **my life-alan**. Ending song for god eater burst. :D I LOVE this song.

-Hey a lot of reviews last chapter! I'm so happy! Did you guys see toushiro walk in through your window and take cookies? If no, give me your address and I'll sneak into your room and steal cookies! xD LOL. But really thanks! Keep on reviewing guys :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>

Hitsugaya's p.o.v.

I opened my eyes and changed my gaze to the empty bedroom. I looked at the empty glass on the table, maybe I put in too much alcohol in that drink.

How long had I been asleep? 10 minutes, 20, 1 hour? I rub my eyes, and walked in to the bedroom.

The things were still untouched. I looked around the bedroom and I didn't see any sign of hinamori. I decided that maybe she left the room already. I went to my luggage to take my toiletries out. I walk into the empty bathroom and scattered my things around and turned on the shower.

I start to take off my wet clothes, dumping them into a nearby basket. I hung my towel and robe at the door, and walked into the shower.

After several minutes of cleaning myself with water, I decided to start applying shampoo. Just as I was about to grab the shampoo bottle, the dressing room door opened. hinamori who was wrapped in only a towel, hair all wet and water dripping down off her legs, came out of the dressing room.

We stared at each other with wide eyes as if we were thieves.

Just 2 seconds after she opened the door and stared at me with a puzzled look, she screamed "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" and quickly closed the dressing room door to hide inside.

I screamed at the sudden scene.

I quickly turned off the shower and wrapped the robe around my wet body. What the hell? My FIRST time GONE. How can I let someone else see myself…..NAKED? I practically banged my head on the wall and hoped that I would die of impact. I start to scratch the back of my head, what the hell should I do now? I

My first time letting the opposite gender see my uncovered body…now GONE! And it wasn't even my girlfriend! But still hinamori was my..friend in which I like more than the term "friend". But she was also wrapped in only a towel…..the image several seconds ago of when hinamori walked in only wrapped in a towel appeared.

I slap myself.

Hitsugaya toushiro, stop your perverted thoughts! I rub my temples, walking over to the dressing room door.

This is so embarrassing…

I knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

"don't come in!" hinamori yelled from the other side.

"hinamori….ummm….i didn't know you were In there….sorry…." I mumbled.

"no…no….i did take my time…..and you were the one who was…exposed…erm…..i didn't hear you coming in….i just wanted to go get my…toothbrush…and um…." Hinamori mumbled.

"You didn't see anything right?" I asked bluntly.

Gulp.

"of…of-of course not! It was barely 2 seconds how do you expect me to see anything?!" hinamori yelled blushing like mad.

Thank god. At least she won't remember.

"ermmm….do you want to go take your toothbrush?" I asked.

"…maybe?..." hinamori said weirdly.

I turn the knob on the door and closed my eyes shut.

"wa-wait! I'm not dressed!" hinamori screamed.

"I'll close my eyes. Go take it and come back to the dressing room." I said still closing my eyes.

She hesitated but just ran over to the bedroom to get her stuff.

"you done yet?" I asked.

"n-no!" said hinamori as she hurriedly flipped through her stuff.

She quickly grabbed her stuff and ran back towards the dressing room, passing the close eyed hitsugaya.

Hinamori quickly shut the door and yelled "I'm done, you can open your eyes now….you should go back to showering…I sort of want to dry my hair and stuff…." Hinamori said.

I opened my eyes and mumbled "alright.".

* * *

><p><span>Hinamori's P.O.V.<span>

I was currently in rukia and rangiku's room which was on the 2nd floor. I was out of energy, and just lay down on the table with a very, very red face.

"OH MY GOD. PLEASE JUST KILL ME." I said banging my head on the table.

Rukia came over and handed me a bottle of juice.

I drank the whole thing in 5 seconds.

"there, there. You'll be fine!" said rangiku as she patted my head.

"no. it's not. I'm not going to get married anymore!" I said as I crashed onto the bed.

Rangiku and rukia sighed.

"oh c'mon! you were wearing a towel! And hitsugaya was wearing nothing. NOTHING. I bet he's more terrified than you." Said rukia.

True.

"but rukia! It was soooooooooooo embarrassing! How are WE going to SHARE a room now?! I can't live up to it!" I said.

"cheer up. People forget. and hitsugaya's hot, so why not?" said rukia.

"please just shoot me! I don't wanna see his face tonight! How are we going to talk? How are WE going to look each other in the EYE?" I asked with frustration.

Rukia sighed.

"just tell him it was a misunderstanding. And say let's just forget anything happened." Answered rukia.

"I CAN'T. because something happened! And I can't forget!" I said mentally crying.

"shooooo, hinamori. Did you see taicho's *bipppppttttttt*" asked rangiku smirking. (:D LOL nah, didn't want to dirty your minds xD)

I blushed madly. I felt like my face was redder than abarai-kun's hair.

"RANGIKU! STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!" I YELLED CLOSING MY EYES.

"oh c'mon. you know I'm curious!" said rangiku.

I rushed over to rukia's side, shaking her shoulders with great force.

"please, just kill me!" I said.

"sorry, can't let my precious friend die! Maybe you should ask hisagi if he will kill you?" teased rukia.

I just rolled on the floor mentally killing myself. How the hell are WE ever going to talk to each other?

* * *

><p><span>Hitsugaya's p.o.v.<span>

I was in kurosaki and abarai's room. I lay down on their bed, asking for more sake.

Kurosaki came over and handed me a can of beer.

"shooo, how was hinamori's butt?" teased renji as he sat on the bed.

I kicked him and glared at him.

"Fuck you abarai." I said threatening him.

"Hey, I was curious!" said renji.

"So, did she say anything?" asked ichigo.

"No, nothing. At least, not yet." I said gulping down my beer.

"c'mon, you shouldn't drink long island with more than 50% alcohol you know. Dumbass. That's what you deserved." Ichigo said.

I kicked him and made him fell from the bed.

"you're supposed to help me not BLAME me." I said glaring at him.

" then just tell her it was a misunderstanding. Let's just forget it! blab la blab la, make up and kiss would ya!" yelled ichigo.

"I hate you! You give horrible advice, kurosaki!" I said to the orange-haired man.

"oh c'mon! it's so obvious that you have _feelings _for hinamori, man!" said ichigo sighing.

"w-what makes you think that?" I asked suppressing my expression.

"cuz- the way you look at her, is different than the way you look at my sister." Said ichigo with soft eyes.

Kurosaki….

" hinamori's a good person. She'll be worthy of your affection, toushiro. I'm not an expert when it comes to getting the girl, but my policy is always _protecting your loved ones._ Don't lose her,k?" said ichigo with a stern expression.

Protecting your loved ones huh? Kurosaki's quite the prince when it comes to lines….

I smirked at ichigo.

" shaddap you berry, then all I have to do is love and protect her, right?" I said smirking at the carrot-top.

"geez, ichigo is always giving the "protecting" advice when it comes to love. You sound like an old man ichigo!" teased renji.

"renji you bastard!" said ichigo blushing from embarrassment.

Renji smirked. _That's right, because of this orange haired bastard, I learned to __**protect and love **__her. I've always thought that, I had no power to chase up to her distant figure, to catch back her hand that was too far away. But because of him… as long as I love her, I should always protect her without hesitation. No matter how strict her god damned rich brother is, no matter how much trouble she manages to stir up, I should always be the one to pull her back up from that ground. _

_That short raven bob hair shaped like a soccer ball, that small petite figure, that elegant yet fierce voice, that strong will to live on, that boyish attitude, and those amethyst eyes. She was always beside me, to pick me back up every time I fell, whether it was when we were young children, or now-rukia was always the one that helped me, and I have always swore to protect her. _

Renji smirked.

"I'm betting one week of sake that toushiro is so going to "gentleman mode" tonight with hinamori! And then he'll start saying nice things, and then he'll capture her heart, then they'll make ou-" said renji halfway as he got kicked in the stomach by my foot.

"damn it shut up renji!" I yelled furious.

"I'm agreeing on that bet! Loser has to wear a "free-hugs" sign on the first day of school." said ichigo smirking.

I glared at him.

"alright! The bet is on! We are hoping to see you get raped by fangirls toushiro!" said renji.

"you guys are so useless." I said glaring at them both.

* * *

><p><span>Hinamori's p.o.v.<span>

I sat on the soft stool of the classic black piano. Everyone was in their rooms, talking and playing. I was confused. I didn't want to go back to my room yet. I slide open the cover of the piano keys. Black and white bars shining at the light.

Whenever I was moody, I would play the piano. It was a trait I inherited from my mother, she taught me to play the piano when I was very young, and every time I was sad, this piano reminded me of her. I start to play a few keys by pressing the bars, then I remember the tune of my favorite song, and start to press down the keys gracefully.

I start to sing as I remember each tune and key. How I loved this song, the lyrics, the tune, every part of it seemed to describe my life. This song was written by my mother. It was the only thing she left me, and it was enough, to describe her feelings towards me.

_If no endless song exists_  
><em>then you should sing repeatedly<em>  
><em>If no flower that won't wither exists<em>  
><em>then you should plant another seed<em>

_My life_  
><em>My life for you<em>

_Everyone wants to believe in_  
><em>in a never-ending eternity<em>  
><em>You want to avert your eyes<em>  
><em>until you meet the sadness of reality<em>

_I remember how warm and gentle_  
><em>my mother's heart is<em>  
><em>I will probably think about it on the day that I leave this world<em>  
><em>Don't forget my voice<em>  
><em>Voice of me<em>

_The parting that will certainly_  
><em>arrive one day will surely<em>  
><em>be as beautiful as possible<em>  
><em>Don't forget me<em>  
><em>Life<em>  
><em>My life<em>

_The parting that will certainly_  
><em>arrive one day will surely<em>  
><em>be as beautiful as possible...I want to convey this at that time<em>

_Don't cry over the farewell_  
><em>that one day reaches everyone<em>  
><em>it will surely be beautiful, beautiful<em>

I look at the black and white keys. At least, my heart feels a little at ease….. I felt someone's gaze and turned my head around. I was slightly shocked when I was met with the person who I didn't want to see just yet.

"sorry if I disturbed you…" said hitsugaya.

"no…it's nothing.." I said as I averted my gaze to something else.

Did he hear me sing? I hope I didn't mess up in front of him….after all, we are from the same band.

"I didn't know you could play the piano." Hitsugaya said as he got closer to the piano.

Eyes still not making contact with mine.

"My mother taught me how to play it when I was young. It was…the only thing left of her… to me…" I said slowly staring at the keys.

"It was a beautiful song…..it tells people to not be sad about death right? To live on, gracefully and beautifully…. " hitsugaya said.

I can't look at him. It's…just too embarrassing. Am I going to run away again? I stared blankly at the bars.

I slid the cover back to hide the neatly arranged keys.

"I need some fresh air…" I said as I got up.

Hitsugaya grabbed my wrist.

I didn't turn back.

"I'm sorry. It was a misunderstanding. I hope…we can just forget about everything that happened. I didn't mean to-" hitsugaya said halfway.

"I'm sorry. I was just too embarrassed to talk to you-" I said halfway being interrupted as hitsugaya put a finger on my lips.

"shhh…they're watching…." Whispered hitsugaya as he sweated and pointed up.

I could see renji's hair pointing out of the staircase. The others were probably hidden.

Geez. How old are they? Five?

Hitsugaya pointed to the pillow and said "hey, hinamori, I have something to tell you."

Oh. he's acting. I went over to the couch and picked up a pillow too.

"what is it?" I asked.

He picked up the pillow and said "did you know, abarai actually likes-"

"Hey, toushiro you bastard!" yelled renji as he stood up from his hiding place threatening hitsugaya.

Gotcha.

"you idiot!" yelled ichigo as the others also stood up from their hiding places.

Hitsugaya threw a pillow at the pineapple and the strawberry.

"that's what you get for trying to invade people's privacy! You two have to get raped by fangirls on the first day of school!" hitsugaya said.

"ouch." Mumbled ichigo.

"I hate you toushiro!" said renji as he just lay down on the floor.

Matsumoto, rukia, ikkaku and yumichika came up to them.

"shooo! You both are finally back! Great! Now who's up for sake?!" asked matsumoto.

"yeah! Sake party! I want food!" complained ikkaku.

"hinamori you're cooking!" said rukia.

"what, why me?" I asked.

"would you want inoue to cook?" asked rukia with big eyes.

Ichigo, renji also nodded.

"fine." I mumbled.

"All right! ikkaku, we're having a sake drinking contest!" yelled rangiku.

(I'm watching back vampire knight episodes with my FUCKISH slow internet, cause I really love yuuki x zero! 3 kaname- fuck off. And now only did I realized-** miyano mamoru**- voice actor for kiryuu zero/ichiru, is also voicing fushimi(k), chrollo(hunterxhunter), natsume(inu x boku ss), kento(kimi ni todoke), ling yao(fullmetal), death the kid(soul eater), riku(kingdom hearts). Why did I never realize this?

* * *

><p><em>Day of photoshoot, LEVIS studios<em>

Hitsugaya's p.o.v.

We all arrived at the luxurious and big studio for the world famous fashion line- Levis jeans. Our manager, shihouin yoruichi, said that we would promote Levis and our band by photo shooting today. So first thing on the agenda: modelling.

We all walked into the giant dressing rooms, gaping at the amount of clothes in there.

"irashai! I'm kentaro! Kent for short! Today I'll be your designer! And may I say, you all look like fine super modelling material!" said the guy who looked- gay.

"alright then! Now start getting in there and get changed, the hair designers will start with your hair immediately!" said the man named kent as he clapped his hands and random people pulled us to our dressing rooms.

After around 30 minutes of simple hair-do, and touch up, we were all ready for our first photo shoot.

I wore black skinny jeans, a simple mint v-neck shirt, and a white leather jacket.

Kurosaki wore a simple white v-neck shirt, with a thin beige scarf wrapped around his neck, washed-out light blue straight-cut jeans.

Renji wore a red collar shirt, black denim worn-out jeans, and a white hat. He's hair was tied in a low ponytail, braided.

Kuchiki wore a black low-cut sweater, with blue denim shorts that reached mid-thigh, white leather jacket.

Hinamori wore a black sleeveless singlet, white lace sweater, and dark blue skinny jeans that reached to her knees. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail and curled.

"tres bian! You all look like idols, sweethearts!" said kent as he adored our looks.

Ichigo sweated and hinamori asked "what the hell is that language?"

The photographer walked over and adjusted the flashing lights and position of cameras.

"is this your first time?" asked kent.

We nodded slowly.

"just act natural! After all, you all look like fine angels! Relax!" said kent as he pushed us all onto the photo shoot stage.

The photograph session continued, with everyone doing some poses, and flashes of camera lights.

I had finished first, and was sitting on the stool together with abarai and kurosaki.

Kuchiki had one hand behind her shoulder-length hair, one hand in the pocket of her jacket, the wind from the giant fan made her hair flow, the lights highlighted her dazzling amethyst eyes.

I could see abarai and kurosaki were staring or gaping at kuchiki. Guess those two were suckers for beautiful girls too.

"bon travial! You are a natural at posing rukia-chan!" said kent as he complimented rukia.

Rukia went back to her dressing room. It was hinamori's turn. She did several poses for the photographer. Mostly smiling and giving a "cute" aura. On the manmade stage, the background was a wallpaper of an antique building, white pillars, and beige rooftops.

A prop guy brought in a trolley full of balloons filled with helium. They start adjusting the lights to hinamori, and the guy signalled to let go of all the balloons at once.

_Red, orange, yellow, blue, pink balloons floated around the stage, mostly above the raven-haired girl. Hinamori had one hand pointing at the scene of floating balloons, and her face was slightly turned around to the camera. Her chocolate brown eyes glistened at the reflection of colorful balloons, her classic cute smile contrasting her beauty. The wind from the giant fan blew her soft hair around, gracefully swaying with the wind. Hinamori always had the special ability to amaze me with the most beautiful scenes with her in it._

I made sure to take note to bribe the photographer to get me a copy of this.

"magnifique, Vraiment éblouissante! Momo-chan! I am definitely having you appear more on modelling jobs!" complimented kent.

Hinamori laughed and continued to finish the job.

…

"Man, that was one photo shoot! I'm tired! Can we go back now?" complained renji.

"I wanna take a bath! And then go to the sauna! Hinamori, you're coming with me right?" asked rukia.

"sorry rukia. I need to go back to the school to get something!" hinamori replied.

So, that's why she drove matsumoto's car today.

"well, see ya! Be back at the resort before dinner, k?" hinamori said as she walked to the car park.

Guess this means I get to shower first today!

* * *

><p><em>Tsuki academy, student council club<em>

Hinamori's p.o.v.

I was on the way of heading to the council club. Everyone was gone for the summer holiday, leaving the school to be beyond empty. Aizen-taicho had gone back to his hometown, leaving the main keys in the office.

He told me to help him take care of the main student council keys until school started. I had a pair of sub-keys, but some places were only accessible via the main keys aizen had.

Just outside of the main entrance for the student council, I saw a slim, tall man walk by the student council from the back pathway.

Someone's still in school?

The guy had silver hair, and that he was slim and tall. Other things like facial expressions were hard to see from the distance.

Ichimaru gin? He was the only guy I knew with silver hair.

He failed to notice me in front of the entrance. I decided to shrug it off and walked in to the office.

I open the lights of the dim room, swinging my belongings onto the couch. I see the main keys aizen mentioned on top of his neat desk. I put them in my pocket. And then I realized a few files on his table.

Four files in a beige colour were on top of his desk.

For the sake of curiosity, I open the files to see if anything important is in there.

I open the first file, with a picture of hisagi shuuhei on the top page. Below were descriptions, intro, bio and other things.

_This is the student profile that's supposed to be in central 46. _

Shock overcame me once more. I quickly flipped past the pages to see if anything's suspicious.

_Hisagi shuuhei_

_Undercover for shinigami protection organization_

_Under the current project "espada-extermination"_

_Brought in by top agent- kensei muguruma_

Shinigami? That mean's…. that they were really serious about the whole espada thing? If hisagi's a undercover, shouldn't his profile be kept a secret? How did his file end up here, on top of aizen's desk? Does this mean his cover was blown? Someone else knows about this.

I slided the next file into my hand, it was kensei muguruma's.

_Kensei was also an undercover. _

The next file was abarai renji's. it shocked me, to see my best friend has been living a different life than what I knew.

_Abarai renji_

_Undercover for shinigami protection organization_

_Currently under project "espada extermination"_

_Brought in by kuchiki byakuya. Abandoned in rukongai, kuchiki byakuya brought him in to have a job, and save his broken life. _

Renji too? How is that possible? I thought renji was from Okinawa! He's from rukongai? And that…he'd be abandoned.

The next and last file. Had nothing to do with the last three files, but it was more shocking than anyone of them.

I open the cover, to see a strawberry blonde in the picture.

_Matsumoto rangiku_

_Adopted from the rukongai orphanage. The doctors say she has amnesia. Forgetting every memory of life before going in to the orphanage. The only thing she remembers of her beginning life- was her name and the color of blood. _

_Happy-go-lucky, caring, and loving. The highly known socialite, party-lighter. _

Rangiku..? but.. she never told me. she never said anything about her past life. She never told me anything about this… how could she have never told me? I was her best friend! I feel anger building up in my chest.** Rangiku, why did you lie to me? what exactly are you trying to hide from me?**

I took a deep breath. And glared at the files before me. there's no way aizen-taicho would have stolen these. Then who put them here? Or better…who was trying to frame aizen-taicho for these files? I grab all the files and shoved them in the highest drawer of the corner of my workplace. I wanted to get rid of everything, but burning something without reason is just wrong. Taking the files with me to another place would be just plain dangerous. What if others find out about their cover?

I shoved them under a few books in the drawer. Then completely closing the drawer and locking it with my sub-keys.

Aizen-taicho….what exactly is happening?

I suddenly remembered the shadow I saw before coming in, ichimaru gin. Was he trying to frame aizen? But how did he know about central 46, how'd he get the files? He's file was also on aizen's desk before.

I decided to leave everything as it is. If anyone asks about the files, I'll just act stupid.

I walk out of the room, closing all the lights. Then locking the door.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the resort, villa<em>

hitsugaya's p.o.v.

hinamori came back later than expected. I noticed that she was out of her usual cherry self mood, looking lifeless and sad. She had finished showering and didn't even bother drying her wet hair. I was on the balcony reading a book, but actually, I was taking glances at the girl.

She plumped straight onto bed, hugging the giant pillow and closing her eyes. She didn't bother closing the lights, probably because she knew I was outside.

After finishing my book, I went back in to the room. She was asleep. Why was she in a foul mood? Did something happen when she went back to school? she didn't even said anything since she came back, not even eating dinner.

I walked over to the sleeping body, who was breathing soundly. But I noticed a single teardrop on the corner of her slightly swollen eyes, her small hands clutching the corner of the pillow, and that sad expression. Even if she was sleeping, she seemed like…she was crying.

Automatically, my hand patted the head of the small girl. Her bangs that were covering her face, I gently pulled them back behind her ear. Getting a closer look at the pale face, her eyebrows seemed furrowed.

I sighed and used the covers to cover her body.

"baka…don't end up bottling everything in by yourself…" I said slowly.

**Don't cry, hinamori. Because, I'm here beside you aren't I? I'll protect you, so don't be sad.**

* * *

><p>I finally wrote finish TT I think….this chapter was too dramatic…too much bullshit! <strong>Grrr..upcoming! rangiku and renji's past. the concert!...maybe toushiro getting drunk?<strong> haven't really thought about it yet xDD The climax is getting near :D bwahahaha! Once aizen's out of the picture, hitsuhina will rule the world!

Oh look, I still have school, and can I say, my fav subject-maths, is gradually becoming my least fav. Bcuz the damn new senior teacher doesn't know how to teach, she doesn't even explain properly! And look at the homework, not even one question I know how to do! FUCK and my maths was always an A, I even scored A in that Singapore unified exam! Shit.

Oh well, if things doesn't work out I'll just start taking drugs. NO, kids don't do drugs. It'll kill you. Seriously, no matter how hard I want to forget, it never works out the way I want it to be. But maybe fate is like that? Then all I have to do is be strong and live for myself! Yeah, easier said than done.

**Now! go be happy and REVIEW ! It is said in traditional Japanese history that if you review in the beginning of the year, you will get good luck! xD now start reviewing and you'll see good luck charms in your bedrooms tomorrow! **

To thank those lovely reviewers:

TheFayrinaTale: here you are! Another chapter in less than one week! :D

Shiro-Tammy996: thank you! 3

Hailey-shiro: wow, you can read 60 thousand words in one day? You must be smart! Well, every boy's a perv right? thank you :D ps: love your avatar pic!

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san: haha xD I see you like shugo chara a lot! Maybe utau's going to get an appearance too? xD thanks!

animegal1023: arigato! Please do keep reviewing! Thanks for your support! 3

SoulreaperRukia1: do keep on reviewing! :D


	19. first concert

Urghhh. Hectic school life! Only one week after school reopened at those teachers are going nuts about tests! **Sorry for the super duper late update…when it's about aizen, I go nuts trying to find the missing pieces of the climax puzzle.** Hectic personal life, depression's been hitting me lately, maybe because I never existed in this _important _someone's world.

**f.y.i.: iced peach tea has the main side-pairing matsugin! And our supporting pairing ichixrukixren! sort of…slight renruki.** I'm trying to describe **renji's feelings towards rukia**. Forgot to mention in earlier chapters: this story has multiple **genres: romance, drama, crime, hurt/comfort, friendship, tragedy. **

- So updates are slower than usual due to very hectic school life and my very limited energy! So I suggest you all to read **"twelve" by joanychan**.(it was just completed a few days ago) It says so much about the sorrow of momo, and then there's the feelings of Karin(I actually don't hate her, I read some hitsukarin fics too xD), then it's really really sad that toushiro can't understands her at first, but then….well I'll leave it to you to find out :D you can check it out by searching my profile, it should be under the favorite stories list 3

-the song used is **rainbow/niji by aqua timez. The band that sung "bleach ed: mask" , "velonica" and "alones". **Love this song

So remember to **review! Don't keep me waiting! Start slamming your hate-aizen comments!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

Matsumoto's p.o.v.

"ne, ran-chan. When's ya birthday?" asked the silver haired child.

I turn to look at him with my eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't remember." I replied.

He turns to give me his smirk and says "then why don't we make the day we met ya birthday ran-chan?"

The day we met. It was in the middle of the hot summer heat, I had forgotten everything about my past before I met him. And thank god, **he found me.** It has been a little over a year since we met.

"my birthday?" I asked with a puzzled expression as I was slightly happy that I had gotten a new birthday to celebrate.

"yea. So that ran-chan won't ever forget the day we met!" he replied with a smirk.

How could I ever forget, gin?

I slightly smirked and replied "we've been living together for so long already! How can I forget the day we met?"

"well, what if…one day we would need to go on separate ways..?" the once cheerful boy now looked at the sky, with a hint of sadness on his face.

"we would never leave each other gin! I'll always be here for you!" I said worried he might leave someday.

The boy smirked and laughed "you're right, ran-chan. **I'll always be by your side, protecting you**."

_That incident was long ago, before he disappeared into thin air without a trace…_

We lived in an orphanage on the dirty streets of rukongai. It was a small orphanage. Although we had barely sufficient meals each day, we would require to count on ourselves to live. I and gin would usually go out to the streets of rukongai to get food, and it was usually picking our favorite fruit- dried persimmon.

I remember, on that stormy night, I and gin had gone out of the small orphanage, to search for food as the orphanage was short on the barely enough food supply. We walked through the deserted streets of rukongai, as the splashes of rain fell and hit the ground.

It was that time, that I remembered fragments of my past, of my last memory.

I gazed at the small deserted wooden house, it was empty and broken. Like the memory of my past.

_I could hear screams. The sounds of gunshots. And most importantly- the color of red blood. _

The small flashback played in my mind like a movie, remembering small scenes of that fragile memory. The color of blood. The only thing I remembered besides my name.

Tear drops fell from my eyes. My legs losing strength to stand, I clutched my fists, and then opening them again to cover my eyes.

"ran-chan!" the silver haired boy yelled with worry in his voice.

_Screams. Gun shots. Blood. _

"_Please be safe, my dear child." The feminine voice played back in my mind. _

Horrifying scenes and flashes, the sorrowful voices I hear. I covered my tearful eyes, trying to stop the flashbacks from playing any further.

"Ran!" yelled gin as he hugged my body trying to calm me down.

I was scared, I was horrified. I remember the feeling of running and desperately escaping. The mixed emotions swirled inside my mind. The images of the house, and the flashes of the gun shots.

_Please stop._

"Ran, tell me what's wrong!" demanded gin who was hugging me tightly, worried.

"t-this..h-house…i..u-used…to..live here…." I said in between panting.

Gin looked at me with shocked and sorrowful eyes. His pale coral blue orbs staring at mine, his usual grin now replaced with a mid-opened mouth.

"You remember your past?" he asked with shocked eyes.

I shook my head.

"I only remember flashes and voices. i…I c-can't remember everything…." I said crying.

Gin hugged me back, patting my back as I shivered and panted.

"It's okay….I'm here right?" gin said with soft coral blue orbs.

That's right…he was there for me….

Gin was an important friend. More than a childhood friend, we were more than best friends. We took care of each other, we cared for each other, we had something stronger than friendship between us. This bond…should never be broken.

In the end, I only remembered fragments of my past. I decided to not get any deeper into finding my past, instead to live for my future. And that was when; I lost something important to me…something _very important…_

The silver haired boy started going out more often. Always disappearing into the shadows of the night, gone for days, weeks, or even months. Each time leaving without a word, a trace, just like disappearing into thin air, as if he never existed.

_**Gin…where exactly are you going…? Why…won't you tell me anything? Why do you leave..? where do you intend to go…? **_

On that chilly night, I walk the streets of our favorite persimmon tree, the cold temperature lingering my senses. I gazed around the area, like every night, hoping that I can find you, and ask you one more time.

Just there in a million chances, I see you dressed in a black robe, with a splatter of blood on your right cheek. Your silver hair cascading down and those usually closed eyes, and that classic smirk.

I run over to him yelling "gin! Gin!"

How long have you been gone?

He turns over to see my face.

"gin! Where are you going? Where have you been?" I asked with a worried tone.

"Rangiku…I've decided…to leave." He said without the smirk.

"Leave? Where are you leaving?" I asked shocked.

"I'm leaving…._**so that ran-chan won't have to cry anymore**_…" the silver haired boy said with a rare smile.

"What are you saying? Gin! Gin!"

I reopen my eyes. I turn to stare at the calm sea, glistening in the moon light. With a sake bottle in my right hand, and an arm to rest my head on the wooden frame.

The sea, calm and beautiful. How the world never knows of its sorrow.

My waist length strawberry blonde hair swayed in the cold sea breeze. My blue near grey eyes stared at its beauty.

How long has it been, since that day?

After he left, I got adopted. I forgot my past, to only remember the short memories I had with you. After all those years, leaving without a word, we met again.

We met at the opening ceremony of the first year students back then. I remember being shocked to see him, even after so many years… I asked him, I demanded an explanation. But nothing changed, he still hasn't said anything.

_**Gin, I really hate that bad habit of yours, to leave without a word. **_

(ne gin, kimi no warui kuse o, hontoni kirai da.)

Tears dripped down my face, as I stared at the sea.

_Gin…I miss you._

* * *

><p><span>Hinamori's p.o.v.<span>

I stare at the calm blue sea as the wind blew my shoulder length brunette hair. I sat on the wooden stool under the bright green parasol. I had woken up earlier than usual, because my mind recently, was never at ease.

I recall the moment when I found out, everyone beside me, holds a different story. Abarai-kun… I didn't know he had such a sorrowful past.. even hisagi-san… I thought he was only the playboy that liked rangiku a lot.

Rangiku…

I've always thought…that she was the daughter of a wealthy family, raised by elites, taught by geniuses. She was always the center of attention, her easy going personality and kind heart always attracts people to her. I remember asking her once, why she liked getting drunk and having hangovers.

She replied "because I want to forget all the sad things that happen."

I thought she was just bluffing… rangiku doesn't even remember her parent's name. She doesn't know anything about her past. _Yet she still manages to smile every day, helping and caring for others._

(This is why I really like rangiku…

I feel angry at her, for lying to me about her past. At the same time, I feel guilty, for troubling her with my past problems, about my mother's death, about my father's neglecting, about my grandmother's disease, when all of that is nothing compared to her past.

I can't look at rangiku in the eye. Because I'm afraid to tell her that I know about the truth.

"oi, hinamori!" rukia yells as she walks over.

"rukia! You're up early!" I said surprised.

"mou. You should have woken me up if you wanted to have breakfast!" replied rukia sitting across of me.

"hehe..sorry! I didn't want to wake up everyone!" I replied.

She orders her breakfast and her amethyst eyes turn to gaze at me.

"is something troubling you hinamori..?" asked rukia resting her chin on her hands as she clasped them together.

I'm surprised that rukia could see through my emotions.

"no…it's nothing really…" I replied mumbling.

"if you're troubled over something you should tell us… it's not good to bottle things up." Rukia replied averting her gaze to the nearby pool.

I'd love to….but then you'd knew, that rangiku and abarai are different from what we know.

"ne, rukia…what's your past like?" I ask.

She starts thinking for a while.

"well…I've never really told anyone this except for close friends…but I was adopted by nii-sama." Rukia replies.

"you're adopted…?" I asked surprised.

She nods and replied " I'm sure you would have thought I was the princess of the kuchiki household, raised by elders and stuff. "

"yeah..i mean…your etiquette screams kuchiki! It' sort of hard to believe…" I reply scratching the back of my neck.

"Nii-sama says that I was the younger sister of his deceased wife..he had private investigators to find me, and he adopted me during that time….renji and I were best friends! Renji was an orphan too…and I didn't want to leave him…so I begged for nii-sama to let renji live with us! I think in return renji's working for nii-sama…" rukia replied.

For the price of his future. Looks like rukia doesn't know…that renji was brought in as an undercover by kuchiki byakuya…. Another one of the people beside me with a sorrowful past… I suddenly feel stupid for crying over my little problems when the people beside me suffer the most.

"ne, rukia. Can you do me a favor? Can you look after rangiku for the time being? I mean, she's always drunk and with that bubbly personality she always get herself into trouble… and you know well I'm sort of busy with all the work from the school and the band…I'm just worried about her…rangiku doesn't really talk much about herself does she?" I said looking at rukia.

Rukia seems surprised at first then she smirks and gives me a thumbs-up.

"You can count on me! I'm sure rangiku is lucky to have a friend like you, hinamori." Rukia replied with a smile.

I smile in return.

I hope so too, rukia. Because, rangiku is a very important and dear friend to me.

* * *

><p><span>Hitsugaya's p.o.v.<span>

"ne, did you hear? They're having a concert here tomorrow! I hear it's a newly formed band!" said a girl.

"really? They must be quite famous to be able to have a concert here at the resort."

"They have a contract with hotaru music records! But what's really important is that the guitarist and vocal is super cute!"

"really? I want to see him~ he must look like a supermodel!"

"he does! And he's voice is super soothing! With a strong and deep pitch-"

I sighed again once more. Yoruichi manages to do her job a little too good, almost the whole resort knows about the "super-cute-guitarist-vocal". We were going to have our very first concert here tomorrow. I hope no fangirls manages to find out our room number. I would die.

"oi, toushiro!" yelled kurosaki as he walks over.

"what?" I asked glaring at him.

He gives me a creepy smirk.

"look what I found on our doorstep this morning!" said ichigo smirking as he opened the envelope.

He reveals the envelope to see a photo of a girl being photographed with colorful balloons.

Shit- it's the photo of hinamori I asked for from the photographer a week ago!

I reach my arms out to grab the photo but kurosaki holds it up high in the air, blocking it from my reach.

"I didn't know you were a stalker toushiro. It's bad for your image!" kurosaki teases with a smirk.

I blush in embarrassment.

"Stalking is a strong word. I like to call it "intense research on a specific individual" I replied glaring at him.

Kurosaki laughs and replies "oh really? Then does that mean you don't want this photo then?"

"Who the fuck said that I'd throw this photo!" I yelled trying to grab the photo back.

" hah! You just admitted that you have feelings for-" said ichigo halfway as he got kicked by me.

I quickly snatch the photo back and hid it in my pocket.

"fuck you, toushiro!" squealed kurosaki as he groaned in pain.

"serves you right. where's abarai?" I ask.

"renji? He said he has something important to do." Replied kurosaki.

"geesh, the concert's tomorrow and he's slacking off! " I reply in anger.

"hey, we should head to shirayuki's place already. She's going to freeze us if we end up being late." Kurosaki suggests.

"c'mon. They're waiting." I reply.

* * *

><p><span>Renji's p.o.v.<span>

My long spiky red hair was tied in my usual high ponytail, but my usual bandana was removed because I had formal affairs to deal with. I reach into the pocket of my black coat, grabbing the white ID card and scanning it at the small digital compartment of the metal doors.

The metal doors opened and the computerized voice speaks "agent abarai renji confirmed. Welcome to the shinigami. Agent hisagi shuuhei and agent kensei muguruma are currently waiting at block D."

I slip it back into my back pocket of my black jeans. I rush to the area called block D, seeing hisagi and kensei already discussing.

"renji, you're late." Complains kensei.

"I'm not late, you guys are just early." I reply as I flip open the touch-screen table.

The table lights up and the screen is lighted. I slide my fingers across the screen to open the most recent file. I select the "espada extermination project" file and enlarge it.

"So, who's briefing us today?" I ask.

"That'd be me." says sui feng as she walks in through the doors.

Sui feng is one of the leading agents and works as the right-hand man for the boss. She leads the security team called "omistsukido" that covers the security for tsuki academy's central 46.

"sui feng." We all greeted.

"all right, I think we're getting closer to finding the man behind the espada organization. Because, here are some of our recent files." Says Sui feng as she touches the screen of the table.

We all turn our upmost attention to her.

"the most recent murder case happened at the Xcution base. The agents were murdered by members of the espada." Said sui feng.

Another murder case. Espada is always known for cruel murdering.

"Xcution base, also known as shinigami's sister organization, is in charge of the Intel exchange. The files that the espada stole included, central 46's blueprints." Sui feng replied with a stern voice.

My eyes widen. Is she serious?

"it is most likely their boss is in tsuki academy. And they've already gotten central 46's blueprints. That means they know every possible way to disable our security system, guards, agents, exits, and everything else." Sui feng says.

We're closer, to finding the mastermind.

"I haven't received anything about central 46's newest update. But they should appear, for something in central 46." Sui feng replies.

"then we should stay on guard at central 46. That way we'd be able to capture the espada's." hisagi suggests.

"Hisagi, you, renji and kensei's job is to exterminate the espada's mastermind. To uncover truths about millions of innocent deaths, to give justice and peace to the families of the dead. Central 46 is my job. After all, to capture the rat, you must lay a trap." Sui feng replied professionally.

That's right, our job is to find justice and peace. That was what we were thought on our first day of our training.

"From now on, kensei, you are in charge of finding evidence, intel, anything that can lead us to the mastermind. Hisagi, you are to check the school's records, files, database for suspicious people. Renji, you are in charge of night guard, you are to search the campus at night and look for suspicious people, there has to be some way he has to contact the others." Sui feng replied.

We nod to the raven haired woman.

"alright, be sure to carry your arm gun with you at all times. There might be times when we'll need backup. Dismissed." Sui feng replies sternly.

Kensei and hisagi head for the equipment room.

"abarai." sui feng calls out.

"you're having your first concert tomorrow right? good luck, tell yoruichi-sama that I said hi." Sui feng says.

"yes. You know yoruichi-san, sui feng?" I ask.

"let's just say she's a dear senpai to me…back to work, abarai!" sui feng yells out.

"y-yes…."

I close my eyes for a bit. We're close. So close to finding the mastermind. Since when did I like my job? I remember me and rukia, living on the furthest street of rukongai. We were called rats, having nothing but a name. Rukia, she was the heroine. She was the bravest of us all, she'd always sacrifice herself to help others. We didn't have parents, no family, just ourselves to rely on. _That's why, I've sworn to myself that I'll protect her. _

But one day, her life changed. Kuchiki byakuya comes out of nowhere, and adopts her as his sister. It was the saddest part of my life. I didn't want her to leave, but I encouraged her to follow byakuya, because there was no doubt, that it was a way better life than the life we had. I thought that I'd give up hope, but, rukia still manages to pass the limits. She begs for byakuya to bring me along. And indeed, after much suffering, byakuya did bring me along with rukia. Except, I was brought in as a candidate agent for the shinigami protection organization.

It was a miracle, to be able to be live from a rat to a working teen. To study in one of the most prestigious schools, to be able to live with my own power, to be able to help others and destroy the sufferings caused by these monsters. But there was a price, as _she was further away from me. _We weren't together; we didn't even meet for years. Distance forming between us, and I thought that maybe she was living a better life, and she didn't need me anymore.

Until, ichigo that bastard, gave me courage to catch up to her again. Only then did I knew, she wasn't allowed to see me. Kuchiki etiquette's were tough and strict, being the only and youngest female kuchiki meant being behaving like byakuya, grace and strictness. Till now, I thank god, for letting me catch back her faraway shadow, letting me be with her for once more, letting me see her smile and laugh, and protect her. Because, rukia had always been the one, caring and protecting me. So now, I will not let her suffer, I will not hesitate to perish the sinners that cause innocent deaths and injustice. _**I've been able to move this far today, all because you were there for me, rukia.**_

* * *

><p><span>Hitsugaya's p.o.v.<span>

_Day of concert_

I retune my guitar for the fifth time today. I stare at the black and white music sheets on the beige coffee table, and then adjust my gaze to the black coffee cup sitting beside my phone. I messily ruffle my snow white hair, sighing. Today was the day that I'd finally perform under a band, on stage, with a crowd full of people. There was no doubt I was fucking nervous. I couldn't even play a song without mistakes the whole day!

"huhhh…what am I going to do!" I say out loud as I lay back onto the beige sofa.

"you should take a shower and get changed. We'll be on stage in a hour, baka." Hinamori replied with a cool tone.

I turn to look at the girl who was walking around the bedroom looking for something.

"I will. Once I can perfectly play at least one song." I reply sighing.

She was busy searching high and low.

"what are you looking for?" I asked curious.

"found it!" she screams happily as she carried out a plain white shoebox from under the bed.

She doesn't hesitate to remove the lid of the box and rummages through the box to find none other than a….rainbow shoelace.

"that's what you're looking for?" I ask dumbfounded.

"can't believe I still have it, it's a lucky charm!" she replies happily as she stares at me thinking deep about something.

"hmmmm…." She mumbles.

"here! Hitsugaya-kun can have it!" she says with a smile as she hands me the single rainbow colored shoelace.

I turn to look at the shoelace then back to her.

"what!why?!" I ask.

"because it's our first band concert! It's a lucky charm!" she chirps.

"but it's..rainbow colored….it looks so…..gay…like a pony…" I reply slowly.

She turns to glare at me with a forced smile.

"are you implying that the things I get are gay like a pony, toushiro-kun?" she asks with a threatening voice.

"no-nooo! I-I'll go shower now!" I say as I hurriedly walk in to the bathroom.

_Backstage_

I turn to the mirror one last time, satisfied with the clothing kuchiki choose from our line of sponsors. I wore a sapphire blue v-neck shirt, a sleeveless black vest, a pair of white denim jeans, a simple necklace that has a wooden carved feather hanging loosely, and a pair of scarlet red chuck taylor high tops. On the right sneaker of my foot, is the rainbow colored shoelace hinamori gave me tied zig zag across.

Honestly I think it looked better than I thought. The rainbow shoelace was dyed in scarlet red, bright orange, pale yellow, lime green, sky blue, pastel ultramarine, and violet. I never considered a shoelace to be a good luck charm, but it's worth a shot.

"hey, cute shoelace hitsugaya! I want one too!" said abarai as he finished his bottle of water.

Abarai's hair was tied in a loose braided ponytail, with his classic black bandana covering his forehead tattoos. He wore simple red denim jeans with a striped shirt.

"This is a limited edition good luck charm you baka." I reply coldly.

"Limited edition? I can find it in my trashcan!" ichigo replies.

Ichigo wore a simple white v-neck shirt, with a thin deep red scarf around his neck, and black denim jeans.

"I can find gold in my trashcan." Replied rukia teasing.

Rukia wore a pale yellow chiffon blouse with lace, matched with washed out light blue denim shorts that revealed her nice curves. She also wore a simple necklace that had a black butterfly at the end, mostly because she wanted to wear something related to our band.

"Mou you guys shouldn't tease my lucky charm you know! Don't you guys think it's cute?!" asked momo pouting.

Hinamori wore black denim shorts that reached above her knee, a sleeveless white ruffled singlet and a necklace with a music note at the end. She wore white sandals and her hair was tied in a high fish braid.

"No." replied ichigo and renji straight forward.

"but hitsugaya-kun never complained!" yelled hinamori.

Kurosaki and abarai turn to sigh.

_Is she that dense? Ichigo and renji both thought sighing._

"what?" hinamori asks.

"yoo~ kiddos~ so how you all doin~ I hope you won't get stage fright when we get up there!" says yoruichi as she walks in.

"yoruichi-san! Don't scare us!" rukia says.

"c'mon~ it's not your fist time on stage right? and you guys happen to have a large crowd!" replied yoruichi.

We all turn to slightly open the velvet curtains to see a large crowd before the stage.

*gulp*

I start to feel my legs feeling numb.

Stage fright all over again.

Someone puts a hand on my shoulder.

"ne, hitsugaya-kun you ok?" asks the slightly worried brunette.

"y-yeah…" I reply shrugging off the nervousness in mind.

"ne, hitsugaya-kun. If you're nervous all you have to do is look at the lucky charm I gave you. It'll bring you good luck and all you're nervousness will go away!" she replies.

I stare at the shoelace on my right foot.

"all right! it's show time!" shouted yoruichi clapping her hands.

…

"minna! It's about time to welcome our newest band. The young music artists, hell butterflies!" says the host.

The crowd under the stage goes wild and shouts for us.

I stare at my guitar, then to the crowd.

"kyaa! Toushiro-kun you're so handsome!"

"ahh! Ichigo-kun! You're so tall!"

"renji! You're so hawt!"

"momo-chan! You look amazing!"

"rukia! You look stunning!"

God, when will this stage fright feeling go away?

"_ne, hitsugaya-kun. If you're nervous all you have to do is look at the lucky charm I gave you. It'll bring you good luck and all you're nervousness will go away!" _

I suddenly remember what hinamori said and look at the colorful shoelace on my right foot.

The seven colored shoelace reminds me of the rainbow, beautiful with its vivid colors, a phenomenon similar to a miracle.

Just like how I was able to re-discover my passion for music, my feelings for hinamori, and my bonds with my precious friends.

_Everything here is full of colors, like a miracle filled rainbow. _

I feel the nervousness going away, taking a deep breath I look at the roaring crowd once more.

"my name's hitsugaya toushiro, how's everyone doing?!" I ask loudly to the microphone.

The crowd screams and claps their hands.

"so let us make a short introduction to our members-"

"kurosaki ichigo des."

"abarai renji!"

"hinamori momo~"

"kuchiki rukia."

"and we are hell butterflies!" we all say together as the stage lights focus on us, white smoke coming out from the stage.

"Our first song is titled "rainbow". Please enjoy!" I say as I start to strum the strings of my guitar.

It'll be okay, just look up  
>its okay, do you see the seven color (rainbow) bridge?<br>We can finally smile beneath the same sky

_When we re-tie our shoelaces, the wind pushes us forward__  
><em>_Let's continue our dreams beyond the light that spills from the sky__  
><em>_My heart beats within my chest, hope and fear pulsate through my veins__  
><em>_I wonder if it's really okay, I wonder if I can make it through it all__  
><em>  
>It'll be okay, just look up<br>It's okay, do you see the seven color (rainbow) bridge?  
>It's formed in the sky by the tears you shed<br>Hey, I know you can see it in the distance  
>I can see it too, same as you<br>Our two skies now become as one  
>We can finally smile beneath the same sky<p>

We were born with different skies, skies that reflect our memories  
>You have your own story and tears I know nothing about<br>I might have been smiling at the same time you were crying  
>There may be similar kinds of happiness, but I doubt that for sadness<p>

You place a border on the future with 'promises' and adorn it with words  
>I'm sure you wanted a guaranteed tomorrow more than anyone<p>

Like a single season that goes by  
>Let your sad times remain sad<br>Don't rush to turn them into happiness  
>It's okay, I'm here for you<br>It's okay, I'm not going anywhere  
>When it's time to run, I'll still run together with you<p>

"Would that bridge form in a world without tears?"  
>The graffitti scrawled on the wall resembled someone's handwriting<br>You wanted to build a bridge to get away from sadness  
>But now I close my eyes and toss my umbrella away<p>

It's okay

It'll be okay, just look up  
>It's okay, do you see the seven color (rainbow) bridge?<br>Look up in your sky that has cried all of its tears  
>Hey, I know you can see it shining brightly<br>I can see it too, same as you  
><strong>The rainbow of our bond has formed<strong>**  
><strong>And now  
>Our two skies will finally, finally become as one<br>And get us to run

The crowd screams loudly, and goes on with the beat.

Just like this song, our lives are rainbows, filled with colors and joy. As after the rain, there will always be a rainbow.

I have a feeling, that I'll like this rainbow shoelace a lot more now.

* * *

><p>T.T sorry for the late update. How long has it been? 4 weeks? And really, this chapter sucks doesn't it? Not much hitsuhina moments in this chap, instead there are more side pairings in this chap D: well, I personally support ichiruki, and this chapter sort of says more about renruki doesn't it?<p>

Ugghhhh, aizen is really giving me a headache. So this is what it feels like writing a twisted character that kills every good guy. Kubo, how do you do it?

Actually, this chapter's song was supposed to be from rookiez is punk'd. but I suddenly wrote the rainbow shoelace thing, and I think, "hey! Aqua timez - niji suits!" well, probably next chapter I'll use rookiez song.

**Start reviewing~ did you know reviewing is one way to make me update faster? Haha xD**

To thank those amazing reviewers~ :

Hailey- shiro: yes xD you can't change the fact that toushiro is the heir to a super rich company and that means he has to go to those upper class parties right? well hope you liked today's chapter :D although it lacked hitsuhina TT

SoulreaperRukia1: yui is amazing right~ well I would have used rookies is punk'd song for this chap, but well…xD don't worry, I'll eventually use rookiez song~ (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

animegal1023: thank you for the review~ do continue to review

Saxophone: wow, haven't seen you for a long time xD well, you have to leave the best things for last right? there's still a long way to go until toushiro confesses xD yes, aizen is a mad man.

Neko-cheung: thank you~ sorry for the late update (^_^;)


	20. natsu no hanabi

why won't you review? D: only got like 3 or 4 reviews? I'm SAD. Please, if you're reading this, **please do not hesitate to review! I won't bite really!**

Um, ok so I've realized, we're onto the **20****th**** chapter on the list**. (counting fillers). And, we've only just started talking about aizen, really, that's quite SLOW progress. I mean, really, when are we getting hitsuhina fluff? 2014? **Sorry. I guess, I talk too much bullshit. Remember to hit me with a bullet if I don't start writing aizen in the upcoming chapters. **

It took me a really long time to decide on which song to use, I wanted to use hanabi by ikimono gakari or supercell, but really the lyrics didn't fit momo or toushiro. So finally after hours of searching on my music list, I found one song that I had listened recently. **My dearest- supercell** **(guilty crown OP)** and yes, supercell is the band that composed the song "**black rock shooter**" for hatsune miku.

And um…I wanted to end this chapter a little shorter than usual because I'm thinking of writing some one-shots, maybe god eater burst or hitsuhina one shot collections?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18<span>

Hitsugaya's p.o.v.

Summer has just gotten to its changes. Bright hot red sun, sweat forming on the end of my forehead, my white spiky hair falling down, this is why I hate summer so much.

"kurosaki ichigo, the sweet and charming prince of the band. With his kind and protective personality, it is hard to believe that this guy is single." Said shirayuki in a deep voice as she read the magazine.

"fuck you shirayuki. Stop reading our news magazine please! It's embarrassing!" shouted ichigo.

"aren't you a tid bit curious about what the editors wrote about us?" asked renji.

"a little." Ichigo replied laying down on the bean bag.

"abarai renji, the gangster look and bright red hair of his catches everyone's attention. With his total bad boy look, I can see many fangirls asking for his number." Said shirayuki slightly laughing.

"That editor must be blind." Replied rukia reading her shoujo manga.

"Hey! I'm good looking too you know rukia!" renji shouted.

"kuchiki rukia, the hardcore yet sweet girl of the band. She may be known as tough rock girl, but she also has the kindest heart and elegant looks. Attractive eyes and smiles are what attract the fans the most." Shirayuki said.

"They forgot the strong like a monster part." Said ichigo.

Ichigo received a punch from rukia in the shoulder.

"hinamori momo, the cute and sweet girl of the band. With her sweet like a princess personality, cute looks and charming voice, I don't see any man wanting to reject her! " shirayuki said.

"That's embarrassing!" said momo hiding her face.

But it's true, who would resist her cute looks?

"The good part! Hitsugaya toushiro, the star of the band. Known leader and guitarist/vocal, his cool and deep voice is what makes the girls go wild. He's unbelievable snow white hair is what contrast he's teal eyes, making him undeniably hawt. I don't see any women on the face of the earth who could resist his looks." Shirayuki said.

" I can resist!" shouted rukia grinning.

" that's because kurosaki would kill me if you liked my looks, kuchiki." I replied smirking.

"hey, don't go parading your good looks, toushiro. I'm sure hinamori doesn't agree on your good looks either." Replied kurosaki.

Everyone turns to stare at momo.

"what? Hitsugaya really isn't my type really." Replied hinamori.

I feel my heart blowing up into millions of pieces.

"then what is your type, hinamori?" asked renji.

I turn to stay focused on this topic.

"….i like guys that are kind….and maybe…ones that wear glasses? I don't know!" shouted hinamori.

Hitsugaya toushiro X not kind + no glasses = not Hinamori's type

The above equation does not have a solution. SYNTAX ERROR.

I literally felt like punching my face or something.

Why glasses?!

"ne, toushiro. Do you have eye problems, I think you should wear glasses." Ichigo asks with a playful smirk.

"Why would hitsugaya wear glasses? It would totally destroy his look. After all, he looks like one of those playboys from shoujo manga." Replied hinamori.

Playboy? Why does being good looking look like a crime to you, hinamori?

Ichigo and renji tries to suppress their laughter by hitting the sofa.

"alright, enough chit-chatting! Ichigo and rukia, make sure you do some practice when you're back home. And abarai-kun! Is it me or are you working a lot lately? Really, if you keep working out like this you won't get enough energy for band practice." Shirayuki says to the three.

"h-hai…." Renji replies.

"so are you going back to Okinawa, renji?" asks hinamori with curious eyes.

"y-yyea! I'm going back to Okinawa." Replies renji sweating.

"_Another lie, isn't it….?"_ hinamori thoughts to herself knowing the truth.

"what about you toushiro? Aren't you going back to meet your parents?" asks ichigo.

Ichigo is going back to meet his family. After all, he rarely gets to see his family due to school.

"nah, you know I hate dealing with family matters." I reply.

"how long are you gonna stay with byakuya, rukia?" asks ichigo.

"a little more than two weeks? At least until summer holiday ends. I have a lot of kuchiki elders to greet." Rukia replies sighing.

"ehhh. Such a long time rukia?" asks hinamori.

"Can't be helped! I'm the only female in the kuchiki clan anyway!" replies rukia sighing.

"so, that leaves toushiro and momo only huh?"says ichigo.

"you two better not have babies on my bed!" shouted renji smirking.

"abarai-kun!" hinamori complains hiding the blush on her face.

"what? Everyone's gone for summer holiday, it really is just. You. Two." Said renji laughing.

Just US huh?

* * *

><p><em>I week later<em>

I wake up to the shimmering rays of light shining across the white room. The plain white curtains fluttering as the wind blew in by the window; I rub by eyes and try to get a picture of the vision before me.

I stare at the now empty bed just a few spaces beside me. The neatly arranged sheets and pillows tell me that the previous person sleeping here has already woken up. I get up and slip in into my white flip-flops, going into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

Once I was done I walk out of the room and went down the staircase only to be greeted by the scent of butter and milk.

I walk closer to the kitchen to see a brunette girl cooking breakfast.

"ohayo, you're up early." I say to the girl.

"ohayo hitsugaya-kun. Take a sit at the table, breakfast will be done in a sec." hinamori replies as she grabs two plates from the cabinet.

I turn around to look at the back of the brunette girl, how lovely does she look when she wears an apron cooking breakfast. The perfect image of a wife cooking for a husband.

I pinch my cheeks trying to forget what I just thought. Idiot hormones and fluffy shoujo scenes I saw from tv.

I sit on the chair of the plain white table, decorated professionally with fresh irises in the middle. I turn to look at the digital clock of the desk, which read _3__rd__ june. _I realized that summer had just started getting hotter, and that we've been living like this for a week.

I turn to stare a little at the date, why does is sound so familiar?

The brunette girl comes out with two plates and sets one of them in front of me. perfectly made French toast with peaches and blueberries. She pours some black coffee into a mug and hands it to me while she gets a cup of orange juice from the fridge for herself.

"so, I'm still amazed at how you can cook. Really, how can matsumoto not get fat with you making breakfast every day for her?" I ask eating a scoop of the milky yet sweet toast.

"you make my food sound like their full of nothing but fat." She replies.

"no, I mean. You're cooking, is just too amazing! It looks like a French chef made it!" I reply.

"well, when I was in paris, there was an old lady who always taught me how to cook. I found that it came in handy many times. "She replies with a smile.

"really, you're future husband is so going to be begging for you're cooking every morning." I say absent mindedly.

"now, all you have to do is marry me so you can eat my cooking every morning, hitsugaya-kun." She replies smirking.

Looking forward to it, hinamori.

I smirk at her as I gulp down my black coffee. My phone vibrates and plays a little reminder melody. I grab it and realize that it was a reminder alert.

I scroll around my phone to realize, that today was a special day.

"ne hinamori. Do you have any plans for today?" I ask her.

"not really. Rukia and rangiku aren't here so I'm pretty lonely I guess." She replies.

"well, I gotta go. I have some plans today." I reply as I stand up.

"really, but we just had breakfast." She says pouting.

"I'll be back for you, I promise." I reply with a smirk.

* * *

><p><span>Hinamori's p.o.v.<span>

I walk around the small villa as I searched for my kimono. It has been a long time since I went to a shrine, and I wanted to pay my visits to the shrine tonight. But what was weird was that, I couldn't find my kimono anywhere. I remember packing it in my luggage, but I just can't find it.

I hear the doorbell ring and I rush over to the door to answer it.

"Delivery for you, hinamori-san." Says the man as he hands me a package.

I pick it up and close the door.

I wonder who is it from…hitsugaya went out quite early today.

I unwrap the white box that was tied with a red ribbon. It reveals to be pastel blue kimono with peach flower patterns made of the finest silk. The embroidery was made by professionals, matched with a honeydew green sash and charming teal green dragonfly hairpins.

I wonder who's is this? Inside the box had a little note that wrote "meet me tonight at 8 at the aki shrine. Wear this. I will be waiting for you with a surprise."

No name? I find it weird receiving a package and a weird note asking me to meet someone whom I don't even know. But then, the kimono is really cute…..

* * *

><p><em>At the shrine <em>

The pastel blue kimono with peach flower patterns matched exquisitely with the teal hair charms as I style my hair into a neat bun. I ended up coming to the shrine as told, but I was worried at the same time nervous to meet this mysterious person.

Today was a special day for me, I would have been spending it with matsumoto and rukia, but both of them were busy with their families this year. The annual matsuri(festival) consisted of various stalls and games by the shrine. There were a lot of people, mostly families and children celebrating.

I walk around without purpose, just waiting for that someone. I see many people gathering around one spot, and I decided to check it out.

People were gathering around a small stage, with several spot lights at the side.

My pastel blue kimono fluttered in the slight wind, my brunette near raven hair flowing with the wind, and my chocolate brown eyes widened when I was met with familiar stunning teal ones.

"hitsugaya-kun…." I whisper to myself.

The white haired teen walks up the stage, taking occasional glances at me, and sometimes smirking.

What's he doing here?

Ichigo, renji and rukia walk up to the stage, musical instruments in hand.

The crowd full of young people was cheering at the sight of the oh-so-famous-hitsugaya-toushiro.

Rukia, ichigo, renji? I thought they were back home-visiting. And why are we having a concert? Without me knowing?!

"ne, minna. This concert is sort of unofficial, because we never booked for a performance here tonight…but, we thought we should perform tonight to celebrate this special night." said hitsugaya through the microphone.

The lights focus on me in the sea of the crowd, I blush deeply at the thought of everyone in the crowd was looking at me.

"ne, hinamori!" hitsugaya says as he looks at me.

"This song….or more of a surprise….is dedicated for you tonight. Cause, you are the one that lights my world." Hitsugaya says as he signals rukia to start the song.

I skip a beat as the song plays.

So, everything that makes me whole

I will dedicate them all to you now

I'm yours

You know never in my life

Have I been able to smile so much

I'm sure

I've been walking on a path

Full of mistakes, all by myself

Just for this day

With your hand in mine

We can go on forever and ever

No matter how far it takes us

You tell me that I'm no longer alone

And again, you smile

When you have something precious you must protect

But you can only stand rooted to the ground, not knowing what to do

Or when you lose all your possibilities and let darkness envelop you

And you're about to be swallowed up in your despair

I will become the light to shine your path

Even the king of this world cannot block me out

So, everything that makes me whole

I will dedicate them all to you now

I'm yours

You know in this world

There are all kinds of happiness

So someday, together

Even if someone were to call you a liar

And try to hurt you with heartless words

Or if the whole world doesn't even try to believe in you

And try to put a crown of thorns on your head

I can still become a friend only to you

I know of that loneliness and that pain

So, everything that makes me whole

I will dedicate them all to you now

I'm yours

If you could know of me someday

Then I will definitely be there

Even if there isn't a single fragment of hope there

Or if I had to be something that's not supposed to be

The fact that you won't forget about me

I know it better than anyone

**So, for you, I will dedicate everything I have now**

The lyrics that hitsugaya just sang meant so much. I feel my heart beating fast as I look at him, smirking.

_That idiot, he remembered._

I've never had anyone sing a song for me. Or more likely, write a song for me.

I turn to him, with a warm smile.

Hitsugaya looks back at ichigo, rukia and renji.

"Happy birthday, momo!" they all say together will bright smiles.

I can't help but feel happiness overwhelm me. My eyes now feel watery and my hands begin to cover my mouth.

_I though they forgot….._

Tears begin trembling down my face, harassing my cheeks.

I look up at them with thankful eyes.

_Shit, I'm crying. _

Hitsugaya glances at ichigo, and they all climb down the stairs to walk over to me.

Ichigo starts out by extending a hand at my shoulder, smiling.

Then renji ruffles my hair easily because of the height difference.

Then rukia walks over and puts an arm around my shoulder, smirking.

"you guys, I thought you all went back to your hometown…." I said trying to wipe off my tears.

"hehe, can't leave you alone can we?" ichigo says laughing.

Hitsugaya walks over and hands me a large striped bag.

"This is from everyone, including matsumoto. She couldn't make it, but you know she loves you right?" hitsugaya says.

He reaches into his pocket, grabbing out a pink colored box tied by a white ribbon.

"this is for you, **happy birthday, momo**." Hitsugaya says as he smirks at me.

I feel happy at the thought of hitsugaya giving me a present.

I pick up the pink box and open it. It reveals to be a well made necklace, with several colored gems of sapphires and white embed on a metallic carved butterfly hanging at the end of the silver plated chain.

I smiled and gasped at the jewelry. It meant so much to me, beautiful and unique.

"It's a symbol of our band. I had rukia to choose It." hitsugaya said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's lovely….thank you….hitsugaya-kun…" I reply with a warming smile as a few tear drops got in the way.

"o-oi, d-don't cry!" hitsugaya said worried about the tears that came out.

"I'm not sad, idiot….I'm touched….to have a bunch of friends that mean so much to me…" I say as I looked at them with a smile.

They smile in return, agreeing that they cherished the bond we shared.

I hear splashing sounds of fire crackers. We all look up only to gasp at the sight.

_Multi-colored fireworks illuminated the night sky, all of them resembling a flower. They decorated the night sky with their vivid colors as they stayed in the sky and instantly disappeared. How beautiful, fireworks seemed liked a miracle, lighting the black sky with its magic colors. How nice would it be, if fireworks could last forever in the night sky, illuminating the world with its beauty and warmth._

"The hanabi looks amazing tonight, doesn't it?" I say as I stare up at the night sky.

"It does, doesn't it? It makes the sky look so beautiful." Hitsugaya replies staring at the sky too.

"ne, hitsugaya-kun. Just like tonight's hanabi, the world is filled with beautiful things, doesn't it? I always wonder, how this world is full of miraculous things…" I said.

"This is world is beautiful not because of the phenomenon, I think this world is beautiful because of the bonds we form. These bonds are what make us treasure our lives, and these bonds are what keep us going in life. We all live on because we have each other right?" hitsugaya replies staring at me.

Bonds huh?

I smile at him.

"You're right. I'm able to live on, because of the people surrounding me. **They are all, precious bonds that are irreplaceable**." I say as I smile.

Just like this special bond that we share, it makes living seem like a simple thing. This bond is what keeps me moving forward no matter how many obstacles I face.

I smirk at the white haired boy beside me as he stared at the night sky.

**Thanks to you, the bond we share is something precious and I will treasure it forever. **

**My dearest.**

* * *

><p>Get it? The name of the song was "my dearest". Haha xD it was sort of hard to find an ending, and was sort of hard to make it more poetic? I'm losing my touch to making fluffy scenes aren't I?<p>

Well, you guys surely didn't saw this coming, momo's birthday! :D well, yeah. Summer means momo's birthday, while winter means toushiro's birthday. Well, umm…if you're asking why I ended up adding fireworks/hanabi, it's because summer in japan usually meant fireworks right? And since its Chinese new year's, I see fireworks every night near my house.

So, we're done with **.20 on the list**! And fuck, we still haven't gotten into the climax yet. That sucks. I'm disappointed at the progress I'm making. Well, it should be coming out, in the next chap or something….*gets hit by a car* and it's 2am, gosh i need some sleep, i have a bunch of homework piled up on my desk for a week. *sigh*

**So, start reviewing! Tell me, what do you think of this chapter! I'm serious, I need to know.**

To thank our lovely reviewers:

Hailey-shiro: can I hug you? I loveeeee longggg reviews! (.ω.)ﾉ and the quote that toushiro used, yeah, I saw it on facebook. It thought it was super funny so I decided to add it in. and yeah, momo is quite an air head when it comes to love. xD

Soulreaperrukia1: yeah :D total randomness! Hope you like supercell and this chap!

Reader-favs: doooooooo reviewwwwwww yeahhhhhhhhh ;D

Saxophone: yeah, I hope too there will be more hitsuhina fluff coming. Apparently, when it comes to the climax, there's gonna be more tragedy… D: but I hope I'll manage to get more fluff into the chapters! Yeah, can't wait for the confession part (teehee;D)


End file.
